A Road of Uncertainty
by tenpenny
Summary: Olivia Pope has left her job at the White House with no clear plan for her future. Fitz has lost the love of his life. How far will Fitz go to bring her back to him. What happens next. Please review if you want to more of the story.
1. Chapter 1 OPA

**++++++++++++++++White House State of the Union Speech +++++++++++++++**

"Mr. President it's time, I know you will be amazing, this is what you were born for." Cyrus smiled encouragingly at Fitzgerald Grant the III as he walked on the stage. It was the "State of the Union" speech. What he said will define his presidency, so no pressure at all.

He watched the news feed from his office. Every station was filled with hastily produced biographies about his life and his race to the White House. They hadn't expected him to win nobody did, so they were ill prepared to broadcast the story of his victory.

They talked about his education as a Rhodes Scholar, military record and his beloved father "Big Jerry's" exceptional political career. They showed pictures of his family. Fitz was handsome, rich, and now president. Everyone thought he was a lucky man, everyone but the president.

Smiling at the podium he scanned the crowd desperately searching for a specific face. He didn't register the enthusiastic cheering of the crowd in response to his speech. He sought his Director of Communication Olivia Pope, but she had vanished before his speech.

* * *

He left the podium shocked that the crowd continued clapping after he had left the stage. He clearly had electrified the crowd.

"Mr. President everyone watching your speech witnessed history. Olivia wrote an amazing speech and you nailed it, congratulations." Cyrus patted Fitz on the back before rushing to shake hands with other members of staff.

Fitz nodded politely and shook hands with people as he scanned the room. She was not at the staff celebration party. He hoped Olivia was waiting in his office.

Fitz walked toward the Oval Office with the sound of applause ringing in his ears. He had to find Olivia. She was the architect for his speech but missed witnessing its delivery.

* * *

Fitz paused to speak with Secret Service agent Tom. "Tom have you seen Olivia, this evening?"

The Lead agent whispered into his wrist before continuing their walk, "No Sir and none of the other agents in this Wing have seen her either. Should I have them look?"

Fitz shook his head, "No she likely fell asleep before the speech." Fitz walked into his office pausing to check the velvet box in his pocket. Inside was the Grant Family ring.

For generations Grant men presented the ring to their brides. He should have offered it to Mellie, but in the end he hid the ring. Fitz always knew he didn't love Mellie, and she never loved him. Their marriage was arranged by their family's as a political merger.

Today he would give the ring the home it always deserved, the hand of Olivia Pope. She is the love of his life and his future wife. Afterward he would inform Olivia he intended to divorce Millie.

* * *

Fitz walked to his desk, distracted by a sheet of paper that hadn't been there earlier. On top of the paper was his Eisenhower flag pin. It was a gift from Olivia during his swearing in ceremony.

He lost the pin sometime over the past few days. Smiling he pinned it to his suit. He picked up the paper and began to read it. He read it twice, then a third time.

Fitz sat in his office chair suffering from shock. Olivia had resigned without so much as telling him goodbye. Why would she leave? He knew Olivia felt uncomfortable with their relationship lately but quitting without a word was inconceivable.

Fitz picked up his phone and with shaky fingers called Olivia's number; it went straight to voice mail. He tried a few more times but knew she wouldn't answer.

Olivia loved him, he was sure of it but yet she left without giving him a chance to change her mind. He sighed and poured himself a Vodka double.

* * *

Mellie smiled to herself as she dressed the next morning. She had deloused her home of a vagrant, Olivia Pope aka "The First Mistress."

When Mellie confronted her with poof of the affair Olivia was shocked into a rare silence. Millie handed her the flag pin Fitz always wore. Mellie was furious that Fitz took Olivia to see the original Constitution. The flag pin was lost during their secret trip to visit the document.

Millie smirked at Olivia, "I don't care if you put your legs in the air for Fitz, I haven't touched him in a decade nor do I want to. If you aspire to be the Presidential Mistress good luck with that. However, don't you EVER see him alone unless it is about work or sex. Presidential mistress's ride the back of the bus, not the front."

She left Olivia standing in the hall way as Mellie headed to the "State of the Union address." She had thought Olivia was too smart to become any man's "side piece." She never understood why a woman would sleep with a man who could offer her nothing. She knew a man is useless he provides social status, wealth, or power.

When she was told by staff that Olivia quit, Mellie shrugged. Olivia leaving her job was no big loss, after the election Olivia was frankly dead weight. Fitz was President he didn't need Olivia anymore, he could hire any "Fixer" in town.

Millie sighed, "Olivia could have remained Fitz's cheap tart rather than resign, I didn't t tell her to go. Never mind, Fitz will be busy visiting Congress today to push our agenda. Fitz went all these years without a mistress he can return to being a monk again."

* * *

Mellie headed toward her bedroom but stopped in shock. Their bed room was full of Secret Service agents. They were carrying Fitz to the bed. He was a mess and clearly still drunk. "I was told The President was up all night in meetings, did the meetings take place in a bar?"

None of the agents met her eye, finally Tom spoke. "The President had a bad night. I am sure with sleep he will be back to normal tomorrow. Yesterday was rather stressful for him."

The agents filed out of the room leaving Hal and Tom to guard their bedroom door.

Mellie glared at Fitz. "The nation loves you after that speech. Instead capitalizing on it, you crawled into a bottle because your whore left. "Millie stormed out and headed to her luncheon.

* * *

Fitz a few hours later woke up alone. He walked to the showers and tried to clear his head. The next day he was back to his duties as if nothing had happened.

Tom witnessed the relief among the staff the next morning Fitz was back to normal. However they didn't know him as Tom did, he could see the pain in Fitz eyes.

Tom knew that if Olivia did not return, his President would never be the same. The President's light had been taken away and Olivia was needed to bring it back.

 **++++ Olivia's Apartment Six months after Resigning from the White House OPA +++++**

Olivia looked around her apartment with a blank expression as she contemplated how expensive it would be to get out of her lease. She found herself a few minutes later drinking green tea on her sofa unsure how she got there.

Her phone was ringing, she flinched but she didn't pick up she knew who it was. She gripped the cup tightly closing her eyes to calm her nerves. She would not cry. She was a gladiator after all.

Her dad called her his little gladiator when she lost her first swimming race. He handed her a towel and told her told her to dry her tears, cowards cry. She dried her eyes and within a month she was first in almost all her races.

Olivia did not feel like a winner ATM but a coward. Instead of telling Fitz goodbye she had scurried away while he was giving his State of the Union speech..

She thought about Millie, Cyrus, Verna, Hollis and Fitz they got what they wanted and she was left with ashes. How did her life implode around her?

* * *

Stephen watched Olivia try to rebuild her life but her old job was gone, she had resigned to work for the White House.

She also missed the chance of a romantic relationship with Stephen. He drove her last year to the airport to work for Governor Grant; he wanted to confess his love but remained silent.

Olivia did not take his attention seriously; to her Stephen was a natural flirt who had an army of women always after his phone number.

When Olivia came back to Washington she had given her heart and soul to Fitz. Stephen was shocked but instead of giving up he stayed by her side. He focused his energy instead on giving her the same unwavering support that she always provided him.

Lately Stephen had hinted that he was still interested in her but could wait until she was ready. She was not sure she wanted to move on from Fitz. They have been apart for six months but she was not sure she was over him or ever would be.

* * *

She felt warm hands pull her close. She tensed before relaxing into the embrace. Stephen's soft fingers entwined with hers running soothing circles into the palm of her hands.

She looked up into the sad but warm eyes of her best friend Stephen. "Liv I can tell you're thinking about him again. You can't have him, he was never yours. Your name is Olivia Pope. You are destined for more than being the President's concubine. You need to start living again."

Olivia squeezed his hand softly "I love him Stephen. I knew in my heart it would end this way, but when I am near him rationality becomes lost, common sense becomes an afterthought."

Olivia turned around and ruffled his coal black hair. He had been staying with her ever since she quit her job as Communications Director for the White house. She had tried to send him away but said he did not want her crying every night alone.

Stephen sighed and gave her a rueful look, "Did Millie expect you to stick around after she christened you Fitz's mistress during the State of the Union? The woman didn't know you at all."

* * *

Olive shook her head in bemusement, "Frankly I wished Mellie had yelled at me. Instead she was OK with me "servicing" the president as long as it remained in the proverbial closet. I left with the dignity I had left. This is not the way I live my life, I am not that person. "

Olivia sighed "Fitz would give me a recommendation if I asked but that means seeing him. I have this picture of myself visiting hospitals to recruit personal injury clients to pay rent."

Stephen came up behind her firmly spinning her around to face him. He used his forefinger to lift her sad eyes to his. "Liv I owe you my very life. I have money; it is yours and it's not a loan. I want us to start a business to help people like me."

Liv looked at Stephen, "Who would hire me to fix their problems, I can't fix my own?"

* * *

Stephen smiled, "Everyone knows you in this town your clients will come to you. This is Washington everyone swings axes at their coworkers back; we'll always have plenty of clients. You don't need to live in his shadow; all roads do not have to lead to Fitz."

Stephen has been bouncing Ideas of her for weeks about employment options now that she was no longer part of the Grant Administration. She was afraid to apply to a new job because their first question would be was why anyone working in the "West Wing" would leave?"

Nobody quits a job in the West Wing even if they are clutching their heart pills, yet she did it abruptly and never looked back.

She took a closer look at Stephen; his eyes were tired from lack of sleep. He had taken all his vacation days to care for her. She needed to pull herself together for both their sake's.

Liv flung her arms around his neck kissing his nose. "What do you think of the name OPA?"

* * *

Stephen swung her around the room causing her to fall into a fit of laughter; "Olivia Pope and Associates. We will do this together, over a cliff Livvie; I will always be your wing-man."

Liv smiled for the first time in days, they prepared to leave the Apartment to go office hunting. Olivia stared as her phone rung yet again with Fitz's picture and number.

She could see his smiling face as the phone rang on the table by the door. She felt Stephen touch her hand and gently tug her toward the exit. "Liv you physically left him, now do the rest."

She gave Stephen a quick smile and ignored her phone. He looked so relieved she felt guilty. In an unspoken apology she hugged her best friend as they went out the door.

Olivia would not spend her life existing for stolen moments she worked too hard to settle for a life in the shadow of the President.

 **+++++++++++++++++Three months later Olivia's Apartment Pizza Night +++++**

Olivia stretched, before looking around the living room wondering when she fell asleep. She closed her eyes blinked, and saw the vision didn't change.

Her best friend Stephen was slumped beside her sleeping soundly. They had come home from dinner and had curled up on her sofa to watch the Kevin Spacey movie "The Usual Suspects."

Stephen had howled loudly when Liv instead insisted that Kevin's best movie was "Swimming with Sharks." After things degenerated to good natured name calling Stephen grinned at Liv and laid his head in her lap agreeing to disagree.

Last night a combination of lack of sleep and loneliness gave birth to a blur of comforting kisses. She was grateful they were both still wearing their clothes when she drifted awake.

Olivia looked at her sleeping friend in trepidation and horror. She didn't know what to say to him. "Olivia I can hear you thinking."

* * *

Olivia looked down at the still unmoving but awake Stephen. Clutching a pillow tightly to her chest she offered a weak smile, "morning Stephen."

Stephen re positioned himself so he leaned on his elbows facing her, "I was laying here thinking lf Olivia had woken first would sneak away leaving me feeling like a man whore, or proclaimed that I was world's best kisser."

Stephen kissed the palm of her hand offering her a cheeky grin, "in the unlikely event that I wasn't your best, please endeavor to lie convincingly."

* * *

Olivia smile widen and burst into laughter, trust Stephen to turn "making out" last night into PG -13 teasing. "This is not funny Stephen, I am just glad you are between girlfriends. We didn't have sex, but we did a lot more than hold hands."

Stephen shook his head and sat up in the bed tucking her in his arms, "Firstly, my well-endowed private parts got nowhere near your body. We both are fully dressed."

Turning Liv to face him Stephen held her hand, "Do I want you to consider being more than my best friend someday, yes, but I can wait until you are ready."

* * *

Stephen linked his fingers with hers. "Secondly, Fitz and Millie's marriage was on life support when you met them. She destroyed their marriage long before you arrived in their lives.

Stephen ticked one more finger; lastly, Millie refused to sleep with him for over ten years. If a man is left starving at home it's not surprising if he orders take away."

Olivia glared at his wicked grin, "So I am frozen pizza then?"

Stephen laughed refusing to let her move out of his arms, "No darling you are from the finest vintages. One I intend to sample at every opportunity in the future with your permission."

Stephen slid his finger slowly down her chest. "You are exceptional, there is nothing frozen about you." His playful eyes darkening as he gently caressed her.

Olivia relaxed into his kiss. Tomorrow was the grand opening of OPA. She knew she needed to end their kiss soon before things went too, far but that could wait.

* * *

 **+++++++++++++++++++++OPA+++++++++++++++++++**

Liv and Stephen stood in the offices of OPA and marveled that their dream had finally happened. They both were wearing turtle necks to hide their love bites from last night's antics.

Liv shook her head readjusting her turtle neck, "Stephen it's not good advertising for a firm that deals in sex scandals to have its' two main lawyers covered in Hickeys. We need to be more careful next time."

Stephen turned around, his eyes not even slightly repentant, "So there is a next time, I knew you would be back for a second helping."

Liv rolled her eyes and finished pushing the last conference chair in place. "It is hard to believe we have two clients already, our phones have only been active for 24 hours."

Stephen placed on the table charts of their two clients. "Everyone in politics credits you with the Grant campaign. As you always say, success is what you know; who you know, and where your located. You tick all three boxes."

Liv shook her head uncomfortable when praised by anyone. She told Stephen about Defiance and he still insisted that her hard work is 50% of the reason Fitz is in the White House.

She didn't feel the same; the weight of Defiance Country will be her mill stone forever.

* * *

Stephen gave her an encouraging smile, "American has Fifty States you didn't fix them all. Channel that guilt into the business; there are people in this town who need you my adorable special gladiator."

Olivia blushed and opened the folders scattered on the table. She told Stephen everything that happened last year. She told him about her affair with Fits, to helping to rig the presidential election. It shamed her that rather than horrify Stephen, he offered her acceptance and his unwavering devotion.

Liv picked up the first folder; it contained information about Congressional aid William Templeton. "He woke up after a night of coked up debauchery with a naked stranger. He wanted to make sure the girl didn't make him the lead story on the 6 o'clock news."

Sighing she glared at the file as if it was poison, "You would think a man who campaigned on family values would have some. He wants me to discredit her rather than just buy her silence."

Stephan slide Liv the next case. "Michael Zampora a former quality tester for defense contractor Dymax. He blew the whistle on his employer two years ago. They recently fired him claiming poor work performance. He believes they knew he was the mole that leaked reports to the media, and waited to get rid of him. "

* * *

They watched the video Michael leaked to the media demonstrating the poor quality of Dymax products. The video ran like a blooper reel of bullet proof vests that barely worked to mini drones that dropped out of the sky when a cable TV dish was pointed the wrong way.

They fell into a fit of laughter when they saw the crash test dummy riddled with bullets inside Dymax bullet proof military Jeep. "Stephen I don't know if I should laugh or cry. How do places like this even keep their doors open, these guys must have some serious political juice."

Stephen shook his head unable to believe that Dymax would think quality this bad would escape the notice of their testers or that they could bribe everyone into silence. "After this tape was the lead story on "60 Minutes" Dymax political capital went out the window."

Olivia reached for the Michael's file tapping it with her finger, "This is our first case, it's who we are and want to be as a firm."

Stephen picked up the file and placed Michael's picture on their client board as he started making notes under Michael's name. Liv picked up the phone; she made a few calls to set things in motion. She knew in her gut Michael was being railroaded and her gut is never wrong.

 **++++++++++++The White House Beer Goggles ++++++++++**

Fitz stared at the Television with unwavering attention. Even Cyrus ranting was lost in his tunnel vision. After weeks of silence, and unanswered calls, he finally saw Olivia again.

Olivia was on the news discussing Dymax Corporation. Fitz knew they were a defense contractor that was reduced to making custom camping vans after a scandal under the previous president.

He didn't know what that had to do with Olivia nor did he care, he was too busy watching her every move slightly off camera.

* * *

Ever since she resigned and refused to talk to him he quickly sank into a deep depression. Nobody found him sitting on the floor clutching a gun, or a belt around his neck in the oval office. But everyone saw it, the light in his eyes was gone and few knew why.

Lauren was in the Oval office discussing Fitz's upcoming London trip. He sat slowly twirling in his hands the jewelry box he requested she find for him on inauguration day. He looked so alive then, he had winked at her saying he had a special ring to give to a special girl.

She had assumed he meant Millie until discovering that Olivia Pope had resigned in the middle of the night. The next day she found Fitz drunk at his desk clutching the box and Olivia's resignation letter. The look in his eyes scared her, it was vacant and lost.

Lauren had not seen that look since that night but here it was again and she was sure of the reason why. Olivia Pope was on the news. "Sir Hollis Doyle is on line 5." She fled watching the dark cloud circle over his head at the mention of Doyle's name.

* * *

Fitz counted to ten then picked up the phone, "Good afternoon Hollis how may I serve you."

"Cut the horse shit Fitzy. Why is your Communications Secretary riding around like a Valkyrie on the news? I just got my ear chewed by the head of Dymax. In case you forgot they're one of the companies whose pockets you picked to rent that chair you're sitting in."

Hollis only became louder when Fitz didn't respond. You need to tell her to find another cause; surely there are some fly covered natives she can chair a benefit for instead of this vendetta."

Fitz tried to hold back his distaste for the man, "She doesn't work here anymore and I have zero say in what clients she chose to represent. I'll ignore the rest of that disgusting sentence."

* * *

Hollis bit back a few choice swear words, he didn't want Fitz to hang up on him, something Grant had a reputation for doing. "Fitz that girl would walk through hell bare foot if you asked her, so call her for the good of the party you claim to love."

Looking out the window Fitz wondered if he faked a stroke would Hollis keep taking, "Hollis what could I ask her that WONT get me impeached?. She is a private citizen no longer living in the shadow of the White House."

Hollis snorted, "Fitz this is Washington, EVERYONE lives in the shadow of the White House. I'm not asking you to float her body down the Potomac just talk to the girl, get her to play ball. Grow some balls and remember who got you there. good day Mr. President."

* * *

Fitz stared in the phone wondering what the hell just happened. Why was Hollis calling to protect a third rate defense contractor. Shrugging he returned to his Vodka.

He closed his eyes and felt so alone, he missed Liv but she ran away without him. He was already drunk by lunch time trying to numb the pain.

He saw an intern enter his office smiling at him, Amanda something. She had told him it was her birthday a few weeks ago and conned him out of a dog. It was a rescue dog from the pound so a good cause. She perched on his desk and kissed him. "Is there anything I can do for you Sir, anything at all?"

He led her by the hand into the small room off the Oval office. He brought the bottle with him. In a drunken haze he saw her again, his 'sweet baby', his Olivia. He reached for him in the dark.

Three hours later he woke up naked beside Amanda feeling horrified. He had sex with a random Intern; his father was be thrilled at the irony.

* * *

Fitz picked up his phone, "Tom I need you, please come alone." Tom walked into the room and saw them on the floor, Amanda asleep and Fitz hyperventilating from shock.

Looking over the situation Tom closed the door again, "one moment Sir."

Tom called the White House doctor to make him aware that the president would require preventive medication and health checks after a biological exposure. The doctor was wise enough to guess the rest; he had been there since Bill Clinton's era after all.

Tom dressed Fitz taking special care to make him look as normal as possible. Tom spoke into his wrist. "Lauren head to lunch please, the president will be busy for the next few hours." Once she was gone Tom left a secret surface agent at Lauren's desk to man her phone line.

* * *

Fitz tried to speak but Tom held up his hand. "Sir not now, just let me do my job." He led Fitz to the shower built near the Oval office after the Cuban missile crisis. Kennedy was so busy during the crisis he was reduced to washing daily in a sink rather than return to the residential shower.

Once Fitz was in the bathroom Tom gathered up all of Fitz's clothing and Amanda's personal belongings. He took them down to the furnace. There wouldn't be another Clinton stained dress on his watch. He watched it all turn to ashes before going back to the West Wing.

The bathroom had a small closet filled with Fitz's spare suits and underwear. Fitz stood in the shower feeling ashamed; Tom hadn't met his eyes the entire afternoon. He didn't have to say anything. He showered for an hour vigorously before stepping out to drip on the slip proof floor.

* * *

Tom helped Fitz dress in his suit and they returned his hair to a reasonable condition. Fitz eyes widened, "My Lapel pin it was with my clothes."

Tom placed the Pin, cuff links and watch in Fitz's palm." I cleaned them myself. I know how much the Pin means to your Sir. I burn everything else including all of her belongings."

Fitz closed his eyes in relief, "Thank you Tom what would I do without you."

Tom stared at Fitz, "Sir I know that Pin means everything because it's from Ms Pope. on a personal note If you were anyone else I would say call her and beg forgiveness don't risk her finding out from anyone else. However you're the president and what happened is a security threat, you can't confess to her."

Fitz slumped against the wall feeling the weight of everything, "I have no excuse other than a broken heart."

Tom touched his shoulder, "Sir I am here and I am sure she still loves you, so you are never alone. Do not give up on her, if you truly love her."

Fitz smiled at Tom, his only friend in his prison. Tom cleared his throat, 'Sir this cannot happen a second time. I will make arrangements so that you are not placed at risk again. I will vet all future interns that come near you myself. Also, all the Vodka will be removed from your office, you don't handle drinking that very well."

* * *

Tom excused himself to head back to the staff showers. He found Hal guarding the outside of the bathroom. Inside was a naked and hysterical Amanda with a female agent toweling her dry. The agent was his girlfriend and a B613 agent. He knew he could trust her discretion.

Tom could hear Amanda demanding to speak with Fitz. Tom walked in staring at a wide eyed Amanda wearing a towel.

Tom walked over to her and took her hand, "Amanda Fitz was called away while you were asleep on a political crisis. Also to protect his security we had to take your clothes and personal items. Your phone money and ID will be returned to you, everything else is gone."

Tom smiled to keep her calm, "Fitz told me to convey his sorrow at being called away but offered to send you home early in apology. We'll provide replacement clothes and compensation for your destroyed belongings. I have a surprise; Fitz sent these before heading back to work."

Tom gave Amanda a dozen roses. He didn't tell her the roses were his idea; Fitz was too busy scrubbing his skin raw in the shower to think about her. Tom sent a White House Staffer to dig up red roses from the White House Garden.

* * *

Once Tom pulled up outside Amanda's house, he returned her phone, money and identification. His B613 agents left were just leaving her apartment after a sweep. B613 also wiped her Iphone and searched all her cloud accounts deleting anything that connected her personally with the president.

Driving back to the White House Tom called the front gate and had Amanda's security clearance removed and permanently banned her from the grounds. Walking toward the Oval office he saw agent Hal. The man was loyal but Tom knew Fitz's behavior upset Hal.

Hal looked at Tom resuming his place standing outside the Oval office, "Tom this is not what I signed up for. What is it about Rhode scholars and sex Scandals? He at least loved Olivia but Amanda is a bargain basement whore, what was he thinking?"

* * *

Tom shook his head, "The only reason I'm discussing this is because we are alone. Never bring this up again. However your right, I am disappointed in him. I wish Olivia was still here. She was different. What happened today was not the same. Olivia was everything to him."

Hal sighed regretting leaking to Millie about Fitz and Olivia. Everything changed after Olivia resigned. She was not Fitz's wife but he had to admit the president was a better man with Olivia than without her. He didn't approve of their relationship but this was much worse.

Fitz tried to work but the words danced on the page until he gave up. He rubbed his eyes unable to make the horror of his actions vanish, he had cheated on Liv. Liv was the love of his life but he slept with Amanda, and it sickened him.

 ***++++++++++++++++++OPA++++++++++++++++++***

After working all morning on Michael's case Olivia's neck felt like she had whiplash. With a groan she stood up ignoring the question in Stephen's eyes as she paced around her office like it was a race track.

After 10 minutes Stephen slipped out a hand stopping her frantic pacing before she passed his chair again. "Liv wearing a hole into our yet to be installed carpet will not help our client. You did amazing at the press conference, it will flush out new leads, have patience trust your gut, I always have."

Olivia perched on Stephen's knee hiding her head in her hands, "I called the conference too soon. If the news conference fails to generate new leads our business will flat line. What if..."

* * *

Liv eyes shot open as warm fingers slide up her leg, "What if little green men used the Lincoln memorial as a landing strip. Calm down Olivia." He traced a path up her leg with his fingers, settling on her lower stomach. "I think my angel needs a distraction of some kind."

Olivia felt conflicted. Stephen made it clear he wanted a relationship with her, however he was happy to wait until she was ready for more. She gasped as his fingers traced the rim of her panties. He gave her neck butterfly kisses soothing her sore muscles.

She closed her eyes and decided she didn't want to be alone anymore. She adored Stephen, their friendship over the past year was amazing but did she want more, was she ready to move on? Stephen was single, her best friend and attractive, "Stephen it's so hard to think..."

* * *

She felt he left hand slide gently over her folds as his thumb traced intricate patterns on her button. She gasped as he slide two fingers inside her moist core moaning as he softly arched his fingers. She rocked against his fingers whimpering at the sensations washing over her flushed skin.

Her hand dropped to his slacks rubbing his swollen hardness straining against his zipper. She vaguely heard the sound of a zipper and his gasp as she touched him. He deepened the kisses on her neck in response to her touch.

She opened her eyes to see Stephen removing a condom from his wallet. "I'll go only as far as you wish. Simply say stop and I will. "

Visions of Fitz suddenly flooded her mind, they were no longer together but this felt like betrayal. She needed to stop before sex killed another friendship. "Stop"

* * *

Olivia jumped off his lap and backed away as Stephen scrambled to his feet, "Liv please don't run. I would never push you into anything you didn't want to do. I grabbed a Condom just in case. I was just being prepared, but you said no its ok, calm down, I understand."

Olivia started to rebutton dress, her hands flying everywhere, "Stephen me and Fitz were amazing friends and we screwed it up with sex I can't lose you too. You're all I have left in the world. "

Olivia heard the ringing of her Fitz phone. He hadn't called her in weeks. She saw Stephen's look of annoyance directed at her phone before he waved her off to answer it. He sank onto the sofa trying to slow his breathing and started fixing his clothing.

* * *

Liv ran into her private office to answer her burner phone. It was Fitz and the pain in his voice hurt her. "Liv it's me I know you won't say anything, I know we are not ... but I just need to hear you breathe. Just one minute."

Liv sat in her chair and closed her eyes, she knew something was deeply wrong with him and she didn't have the heart to turn him away, she needed a minute with him also. His call saved her from ruining another friendship, "One minute."

They listened to each other breath, suddenly Fitz started to cry," Livey I can't do this, I need you. We need to talk. I can send a car to pick you up. I want us to start over start fresh. I tried to be a better man like you wanted, but I failed. I can't be that man without you by my side. "

Olivia closed her eyes, she wanted to tell him yes, she needed him and he needed her. Nothing in the world felt right or good without him. Fitz only needed to speak and her world shifted and all that existed was him. His breathing relaxed and slowly match her own, a perfect moment.

She felt the allure of their attraction even over the phone. His every breath pulled her in but she refused to waver from her resolve. Fitz was not hers to love; he was a married man.

* * *

"Fitz I will always love you, but you have a wife and children and a country to lead. I have no viable place in your life; we have to do the right thing. The world is not orbiting just for our happiness."

She hung up the phone and felt so broken and lost. She looked up and saw Stephen standing there. She tried to speak but he held his hand giving her a lopsided grin.

"It's ok Liv you have always been honest about all of this, about how you feel about him. I keep hoping that what we had before you joined his campaign is still an option to explore. We could still be more in time but I know you are not ready. Anyway ready for lunch I got us Greek Gyros."

Liv smiled weakly at him, it was her guilty secret that she loved Geek Kebabs and only Stephen knew it. "Bribing me with Lamb you monster you're just trying to fatten me up so I look horrible on TV."

* * *

Stephen held up his hands in mock horror, "I would never let that happen. I enjoy picking you up without needing a back brace. It's Paleo, no bread; it's wrapped instead in grape leaves."

Liv kissed his cheek, "You think of everything my partner in crime." He saw her smile didn't reach her eyes. He wished Fitz would stop calling her, but she refused to throw away that phone. Olivia deserved so much better than being groped in closets by a married man.

Stephen bent low offering a courtly one armed bow, "For my Lady I am to please." It earned him a genuine smile and he was grateful.

Stephen and Liv curled up on the sofa to finish their lunch. He knew something horrible happened on the phone so spent the rest of the day making her laugh. He wished Cyrus had never called Liv to help with the campaign; it was cursed ground for everyone involved, and the pain never stopped.


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions of the Heart

Olivia woke up the next morning and groaned. Stephen held her in his arms half the night when she woke from night terrors. Fitz phone call yesterday didn't help her stress level either.

The smell of coffee was drifting into every corner of the house along with the sound of a blender being tortured within an inch of its life.

Stumbling out of bed liv wrapped her bathrobe tightly before heading into the kitchen to greet Stephen. "I adore you for trying to make me a smoothie but that is a 300 dollar blender you're abusing mister."

Stephen smile at Olivia. His face was slightly splattered with mango, and banana pulp. "I apologize, but I never met a blender that needs a barista license to operate, do you mind?"

Moving away from the machine Stephen watched Olivia expertly blended the pitiful mess he left behind into a smoothie worthy of a high end juice bar.

Shaking his head in amazement Stephen gave Olivia a thank you peck on the cheek going to great pains to get some of the pulp on her face as well.

* * *

"Stephen, that was cute when you were five but I assure you ladies do not like being covered in messy fruit." Liv backed away laughing trying to head to the showers.

Walking toward her Stephen for once looked contrite. "You are right I clearly am not house broken. I suppose you could always buy me a leash. Or send me to obedience school."

Stephen stopped in front of Liv. He took her finger and placed it on her cheek. He twirled it removing a tiny bit of strawberry sauce. Keeping his eyes locked with hers he slid his tongue and lips slowly over her finger before lowering her hand, "better?"

Olivia stood there staring unable to think of a single thing to say that did not sound like innuendo.

Stephen shook her hand gently, "Olivia when a guy says he wants to take a girls breath away we didn't mean it literately, you should exhale at some point love, your turning a funny shade."

Olivia didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she heard Stephen's voice pushing thought the fog in her mind.

"Sorry Stephen that was just unexpected" she breathed out and looked up into Stephen's concerned face. She gave him a smile before making her escape to the shower.

 **++++++++++++++++++ Confessions of the Heart +++++++++++++++++++**

She came back half an hour later to Stephen waiting for her at the breakfast table; he pulled her smoothie out the freezer when he heard the bathroom door opening.

Stephen looked at her intently clearly wanting to discuss something important, "Olivia I have a question for you and its important you answering it honestly so you can sleep without waking up in tears every few hours."

Olivia sipped her smoothie for a moment then paused before looking at him, "We have no secrets ask me anything Stephen."

He looked at her, and for once he seemed nervous. "If Fitz walked in this door right now and could marry you without losing the White house, without it becoming a massive scandal, without the world ending, would you do it?"

Olivia stared at him unsure why he would ask such a question knowing full well none of those things were true and would likely ever be true. "It's a pointless question because it would never happen. Also Fitz is not triggering my night terrors it is mostly stress."

Stephen took her hand and led her to the sofa, "Bring your drink Olivia we need to talk."

He stroked her hair slowly, "You have no idea how weird it is talking to you about this subject considering how I feel about you but I am doing it because I can't watch you suffer anymore. Even if you do not choose me I have to be sure you will be ok no matter what road you take. You have my support no matter what."

* * *

Sitting next to Stephen on the sofa. Liv held her hands trying to appear calm when she was anything but calm.

Clearing his throat Stephen tried to catch her eye and she refused to look at him. "Olivia I never talk about my family my real family. My mother was beautiful but inside she was a sociopath that sucked the life out of me. My father was kind but he stood by and let her cut my heart out, so I hate him too."

Stephen lifted Olivia's chin up and forced her to look at him. "You loved your mother but she got on a plane and never came back. Your father quickly dumped you in boarding school and only let you return for Christmas. Love for you always means being abandoned so you run from men before they can leave you first."

Stephen wrapped Liv in his arms holding her loosely as she breathed deeply unable to say anything. "Fitz will always love you but doesn't understand you. He holds you so tight that you panic and run. The tighter he holds the faster you leave."

Stephen moved her slightly out of his arms until they were barely touching, "You know why I call you my angel? It is because your wings are delicate things. I hold you gently, sweetly to let you know I trust that you will never run. You need love that allows your to be Olivia, not for what you can do for them but for who you are."

Olivia looked at her hands trying to find the words glued to the roof of her mouth. "His love scares me Stephen, he won't let me breath everything with him is 0 to 100. When I can't move at the pace he demands, then his love turns to anger in a New York Minute."

Stephen sipped his drink closing his eyes for a moment, "there is a thin line between love and hate, stalker and love of your life. Right now Fitz doesn't know how to handle it all. The love you two share is once in a life time, and that is for the good and for the ill. You fear that intensity while he runs at it without looking back."

He smiled and tucked her into the crook of his shoulder, "If you ever return to him, don't wait until he's on bent knee before being honest about your fear of commitment. Right now he thinks it's only his job and wife that's keeping you apart. "

* * *

Olivia sighed shredding her napkin, "Do you know what my honest nightmare is? Being dragged into some shotgun wedding because of some dumb ass scandal I am trying protect Fitz from. If that happened I would end up fleeing down the tunnels of Blair house like it's the Underground Railroad. I don't want that kind of love."

Stephen laughed and shook his head, "That's an image that won't leave my mind anytime soon, runaway bride indeed. Well frankly it's time to change the subject for my own mental health. I have an idea, let's go to the zoo, they have a new panda I think."

Olivia smiled "The zoo you know me too well, make sure we stop at the primate house I want to say hi to Mr. Boggles."

Stephen groaned, "You do know Mr. Boggles is only a chimp and doesn't really speak to you, that's just him blowing bubbles."

Sticking her tongue out she pushed her finger playfully into his chest, "He speaks when you're not around, and I am his muse. He ignores you because you clearly have no faith is his abilities."

Stephen laughed and grabbed their coats from the closet. Holding hands they headed out the door to the national zoo. It was a Saturday and Stephen was determined not to be trapped inside four walls and a roof.

* * *

Once they were outside her apartment Olivia turned to look at Stephen and for once she looked into his eyes. "If it means anything, you are wrong about one thing. I do not feel alone, you are my family Stephen, and you are everything to me."

Stephen stopped in the middle of the street to stare at her, ignoring all the people moving around them on the sidewalk. "Olivia no matter what happens, You are everything to me as well. You are the only person I consider my family."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Stephen and smiled at him, "I love you Stephen thank you for being you."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, linking her fingers with his larger ones, "I love you too my angel, and I always will."

Tugging her hands he led her down the street toward the taxi stand. It was such a lovely day he wished it would never end.


	3. Chapter 3 Road to Chicago

**+++++++++++++++++++++ Oval Office +++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Lauren knew something unusual happened yesterday. However, she's worked in the White House long enough to know to avoid questions if you don't need the answers.

Lauren looked at Fitz's office and wondered what crisis yesterday involved the Secret Service. It couldn't be anything as pedestrian as walking in on Fitz with his hand up Olivia's skirt. She had seen that more times than either of them realized. Why did he always forget to lock the door?

Whatever it was she was glad Tom sent her away from her desk. Plausible deniability was something everyone wanted in this town. The last thing she needed was to end up like Richard Nixon's secretary. The poor woman was dragged into testifying during his impeachment hearings as a star witness.

Lauren already planned her response if forced to testify about the black hole known as Fitz's love life. Her mental break down would start the moment congressional hearings were even suggested. She would have a nurse wheel her to the podium with a blanket around her knees. Every time she was asked a question she would stare glassy eyed and say "pudding". There was no way in hell she would risk jail for Fitz. She liked the man but not enough to go to prison for him.

* * *

She wondered if yesterday had anything to do with Olivia Pope. She never understood why Olivia gave up a promising career simply because the president found her attractive. If Lauren was Press Secretary she wouldn't have cared how talented Fitz was in bed, health insurance and a pension feels even better.

She watched Fitz walk slowly toward the Oval office. Everything about his movement's suggested a man nursing a hangover. She was sure his liver was ready to go into Witness Protection to escape him.

She smiled and kept her voice low in deference to his pounding head. "Good morning Mister President, Mr. Beene is waiting for you." He nodded taking the folders she handed him as he headed for the Oval Office. Fitz stapled on his politicians smile as he prepared for another long work day.

Cyrus stood up the moment Fitz entered the office and started to yell the second Fitz sat in his chair. "Mr. President Do I need to remind you of what your job is? You don't get to disappear for hours to have a bubble bath. My phone line yesterday was glowing like a Christmas tree filled with angry members of congress whose appointments you canceled without any warning."

* * *

Fitz groaned wishing he had taken more pain medication, "I had a migraine Cyrus, the White House doctor ordered me to relax for the rest of the afternoon. However, if working to the point of me falling across my desk is a sign of dedication to my job I'll do that in the future."

Cyrus shook his head not fooled in the least by Fitz insistence he was suffering from a Migraine, "I heard about your type of Migraine, it's caused by drinking water containing the Vodka Fly. Its habitat is located in Russia but its victims circle the globe. Tom told me about your booze cruise yesterday."

Fitz did his best to look shocked. After Tom rushed Amanda out of the building they agreed to let everyone think that Fitz was too liquored up for his meetings yesterday. It was the truth, but the information about Amanda Tanner's involvement was buried under the heading national security.

Tom made sure Amanda was giving two weeks' vacation with pay claiming she had to care for a sick relative. He arranged for an intern in two weeks to leak that Amanda had accepted a private sector job with better hours and pay. Amanda's new job was with a company owned by B613, the crisis was over.

* * *

"Cyrus the Secret Service and the White House doctor BOTH read me the riot act about my health I get it. I had them remove all Vodka from my office and it will not be restocked. It will be banned from all official events to avoid it becoming a problem." Fitz hoped this news would placate his Chief of Staff.

Cyrus was stunned; he came in fully prepared to do battle over the Vodka. It was a drink Fitz always had a problem handling. Cyrus had been prepared to demand its immediate ban from the building. He struggled to regroup after Fitz took the wind out of his sails, "A very responsible move Mr. President."

Fitz smiled at Cyrus, attempting to place the man at ease, "What's wrong Cyrus, it's not fun to change policy around here without a fight?"

Shaking his head Cyrus offered Fitz a smile, "No Sir I'm just surprised. Normally this kind of thing requires a longer conversation; I am pleased you are being reasonable."

Fitz looked at Cyrus sadly, "I had to be dragged out of here by Tom after vomiting on my clothes. While standing in the shower, I saw myself morphing into my father. I cannot let that happen."

Cyrus offered Fitz a genuine smile, "That's good to hear Sir. Vodka and you are always a bad mix."

Fitz nodded his head in agreement, "So I found out the hard way Cyrus, it won't happen again."

After Cyrus departed to his office Fitz opened his desk and removed his burner phone. He wanted to Call Liv but he was afraid he would confess about his affair with Amanda. Tom was right he couldn't tell Liv what happened. The secret service had declared it a security issue so his hands were tied. Where did things go so wrong? Most importantly how the hell can he escape to be with Olivia?

Two hours later he heard Lauren over his office speaker, "Mr. Beene is coming to see you. He is with the governor of Illinois. The governor was scheduled for yesterday but was happy to see you today instead. "

Fitz blow out of breath as a flood of memories invaded his mind. Chicago, he could never forget that city. "Send them in Lauren."

 **++++++++++++++++++ Flash Back Campaign Trail Chicago +++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Olivia stood breathing in the morning air of Chicago. After their plane landed at O'Hare airport their bus carried them from the North Side of Chicago to their down town hotel. Olivia remembered the public trains came right into the airport to carry passengers all around the City. She decided that Fitz publicly riding the trains would be good publicity and made a note to set it up later in the week.

"Olivia you seem lost in thought, care to share?" Olivia looked up to see the candidate himself peering over her shoulder looking at her Ipad screen. "What is that?"

Olivia pointed to her screen; it contained a modern transit map of the city, "This is part of my 'man of the people' project I am working on to attract swing voters. However making a man with over 75 million in the bank look like a ditch digger is not an easy task."

Fitz rolled his eyes and laughed, "Good luck with that. Dad always said to own being rich. He said our critics are just mad they're not us."

Olivia laughed, "I suggest you avoid putting that on a campaign bumper sticker, things could get ugly."

Olivia waved her hand at the empty seat next to her. Fitz sat down beside her examining her screen, "Please carry on with your demonstration Olivia."

Olivia pointed at the map that showed all the city train lines, "You have the Orange line that goes to Midway airport on the SW side of town, the brown line for the west side, the green and red lines for the south side and the blue line for the North side of town. I will set up the photos on the Blue line."

Fitz looked at the map and it offered no clues on why she picked that color rather than the others, "What is so special about the Blue line?"

Olivia tried to find a diplomatic way of explaining her choice, "The Blue line train route contains the voters most likely to vote for you. To be frank, one of those lines is not conducive to the goal of returning to our hotel still owning our phones."

Fitz chuckled "Sounds like you have done your homework or lived here at some point."

Stretching Olivia smiled at him, "you are correct, I did research and I spent a few Christmas's here with relatives over the years."

* * *

Fitz looked around carefully making sure they were alone in the back of the bus. He was relieved that Olivia chose an isolated place to work. He ran a finger along her palm, before dropping his hand back to his side. He whispered in her ear, "your room tonight."

As their bus pulled into down town Chicago they passed the Sears tower and Olivia gave a small smile. It was officially renamed the Willis tower a few years ago, however only people from outside Chicago call it by that usurper name.

As they pulled up to their Hotel Olivia rolled her bags to her room. Fitz moved toward his own room down the hall. He always selected his room after she picked hers to make sure they were never far apart.

Olivia sat on her bed trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach. Ever since the night she followed Fitz to his room he took advantage of every opportunity possible to see her alone. His libido was insatiable. She supposed after ten years of forced celibacy he wanted to make up for lost time. How a man with his appetite survived a decade of abstinence she'll never know.

* * *

Olivia felt a soft knock on the door and knew Fitz was waiting for her. She opened the door and smiled motioning for him to enter. Fitz never simply walked into a room; he took possession of it the moment he appeared. All eyes would turn in his direction because it was the logical thing to do. Everyone wanted to know him or be seen with him, but tonight he was hers alone.

Olivia sat on the bed waiting for him to pull her into his arms. He glanced at her patiently waiting for him to make the first move. It saddened him that he couldn't take her out to dinner, to a movie, to show the world his devotion to her, but that was only a dream.

Olivia's soft eyes were turned away from him. Without uttering a sound her actions expressed the truth of their relationship. That these moments was all they had or might ever have. He wanted so much more for her, they both deserved better than this.

Fitz walked toward her slowly. He took her hands in his and smiled at her. "I cannot express how much it means to me to have you in my life Olivia. We don't have to do anything tonight. We can just talk. I never want you to think all I care about is your body, I love everything about you, please sit with me."

* * *

Olivia finally turned in his direction, knowing he was waiting on her to speak. "I was looking forward all day to you being here tonight. But now I just feel empty. I just wish for once I could wake up the next morning with you by my side. Everything we do is in the dark; everything we are is in the shadows."

Fitz sat down next to her and took her hands in his, "Then I will stay. You need me here so I will stay."

Olivia tried to remove her hands but he held firm, "I never want you to feel like you are a fringe benefit on my campaign. You are everything to me. I never want you to feel unloved; you are my heart and soul Olivia, so tonight I will stay."

Olivia reached up and traced his soft lips with her fingers, "How can you do it without anyone knowing? Millie will wonder why you didn't return from your walk. Cyrus will wonder where you vanished to all night, you can't…"

Fitz pulled her into a searing kiss his tongue insistent demanding, exploring every inch of her mouth. Olivia moaned sliding her fingers into his soft hair relaxing in his arms. She was startled when he pulled back from her swollen lips. "I need to call Tom, to arrange things, I will be right back."

* * *

Fitz stood up, a bulge straining the seam of his slacks. Olivia was grateful he was calling Tom on the phone rather than asking him to her room. She was sure Tom knew about their relationship, however, that didn't mean she wanted him to witness their affair in living color.

He disappeared into her bathroom to talk to Tom. Fitz emerged five minutes later with a grin on his face, "What do you like to say, 'it handled', in any case Tom has sorted it all, I am yours the entire night."

Fitz sat down next to Olivia and smiled at her, "What do you want to do? We can play board games, order a movie, discuss books, or talk about our child hood anything you want, ask and it is yours, just lead the way."

Fitz eyes widen as Olivia shoved him onto the bed. She fumbled with his zipper, as she ripped his pants down his legs along with his boxers. He lifted his torso to avoid being dragged with his clothes, "Olivia?"

* * *

Olivia lowered her mouth taking him to the back of her throat. She chuckled as he fisted the sheets arching his hips up to her warm mouth. Fitz closed his eyes, the image of her tongue lapping down his shaft was too much to watch, "Olivia I take it you don't want to talk about books." Fitz said through gritted teeth.

Olivia positioned herself between his legs running her hand over his chiseled chest. She smiled down at him, her lips hovering over his twitching shaft, "On second thought Fitz your right tonight doesn't have to be about love making. If you wish we can discuss has modern prose lost the magic found in Victorian Literature like Dickens, or is George Orwell more your taste."

Fitz eyes flew open in shock, "No this is fine, in fact this is more than fine, this is amazing" Fitz felt Olivia slide her tongue along his slit lapping up his precum before drifting slowly down his shaft with her fluttering tongue and soft lips.

Fitz rocked his hips in time to the motions of her lips. The sheets were almost pulled from the bed as his fists tugged and pulled on the cloth faster and faster. After a few minutes he couldn't control his need. He tugged her hair letting her know he was close. She leaned down whispering in his ear "I vote you bend me over every surface in this room. Let's try to invent a few more positions to add to the Karma Sutra; you look pretty flexible to me Mr. Grant."

* * *

Olivia gasped as she was yanked into a kneeling position in the bed. She could feel his thundering heart against her back, "Your challenge is accepted 'sweet baby'. "

"Oh hell" Olivia screamed as he slammed inside her without warning tucking her tightly against his entire body. He slide his fingers down to her clit slowly rubbing her bud as he jacked his hips harder with each movement.

"Oh baby you are so wet, so tight. Every time I enter you feels like the first time. I will never have enough, it will never be enough." His vice like arms held her in place as he slammed into her over and over. She could almost feel her teeth shaking from the relentless pounding into her trembling body.

"Your mine Olivia all mine, we are forever, never doubt it, never question it" Fitz chanted it like a Mantra as he rained kisses all over her throat. He knew he was being too rough on her neck and that she would have hickeys everywhere but he couldn't stop, he wanted to claim her any way he could. Suddenly he stopped moving and stared at her. "You are everything Olivia, everything."

* * *

He started kissing her slowly laying her gently on the bed. He trailed kisses down her damp skin. He moved lower nuzzling each of her nipples as if they were treasure. Gentle fingers stroked each breast as she moaned in gratitude. "You are so sweet, so lovely Liv, if I spent forever loving you it is not long enough."

Olivia arched against his questing lips his tongue writing his name over and over on her sweaty skin. She ran her nails along his scalp as he groaned his approval. "This feels indescribable Fitz."

Fitz chuckled hovering over her navel, "Oh I am not done, you wanted me all night and so you shall have me." He slide his tongue inside her navel swirling it before moving lower. He kissed her thighs before hovering over her warm heat. "I have always been a firm believer that it's better to give then receive. However after today, I may have to reconsider that idea. Your mouth was amazing but it's my turn."

Olivia legs wrapped around Fitz's waist as he closed his mouth over her bud, her nails dug into his back as he slowly worshiped her body. Olivia started to whimper as he drew patterns with his tongue. He took his time worshiping her center, offering her the upmost care and attention.

* * *

Her fingers stroked his wavy hair, so soft to the touch; it was addictive in its own special way. She stroked his back as he moved down her body. "Fitz if I had a blue ribbon I would give you one."

Fitz smiled and slide two fingers inside her core bending them slightly, "Only one, I clearly need to step my game up." Fitz started to suck vigorously on her clit while pounding his fingers inside her.

"Fitz don't stop" Olivia arched her hips as pleasure raced around every part of her body. Fitz positioned his free hand on her lower stomach to hold her in place as he started to move his lips and fingers faster and faster. He pressed down slightly harder as Olivia almost lifted of the bed unable to remain still.

"It's too much I can't, Fitz please I can't" Olivia's legs stiffened as she bowed from the pleasure moving inside every pore of her body. She felt warm arms holding her close as she lost herself before everything went black.

* * *

Olivia blinked suddenly staring at blue eyes dancing with amusement, "Did I earn a second ribbon? Your fainting pretty much handed me a first place performance award."

Olivia looked around and realized they were in bed; Fitz curled up beside her. "Try not to look so smug Fitz, it's not attractive." She swatted him but he stopped her feeble swat with a laugh.

Fitz pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck softly, "Just admit it Ms. Pope, I am Superman, I have super powers, I rocked your world, I planted a flag, I wrote my name on it, I…."

Olivia stood up and walked toward the bathroom, "You sweated up my sheets, and laid me in the wet spot so you lost points Mr. Grant."

Fitz hoped of the bed and came up behind her tugging her back into his arms, his growing erection pressing against her. "Is there nothing else you want to say, nothing at all." He slid his finger over her clit making her knees feel suddenly weak. "I will stop if you have nothing else to say Ms Pope."

Olivia started to pant losing the ability to think clearly, as she felt his finger start to move away she grabbed his wrist and held him in place, "Fitz I want your super powers inside me, NOW."

* * *

Grabbing her curly hair he kissed her hard slamming her back into the wall. He ground his erection into her warming core, "I love your hair curly. It looks great straight but I can have fun with your curls."

He lifted her legs around his waist and began moving away from the wall. She thought he was headed to the bed but he kept going until he reached the small dining table. "We are going to have some fun 'sweet baby', trust me this will feel amazing."

He turned her to face the table and bent her over from the waist. He stretched her across the table and placed her arms outstretched to the table's edge. "Hold on to the end of the table with your hands and keep your legs straight."

Olivia griped the edge of the table unable to see anything but the wall in front of her. She felt his warm hand checking how damp she was, he slide two fingers inside and sighed in satisfaction, "Always ready for me, don't let go my love, no matter what happens hang on to the table, close your eyes."

* * *

Olivia closed her eyes, she felt the tip of his cock sitting at her entrance, she could feel her wetness dripping on his heat. He started to push just his head in and out of her slowly. It was sweet torture.

Fitz breathing was heavy but he continued the slow assault of her senses, "Tell me what you want baby. Tell me how I can please you."

Olivia's knees began to shake from the strain she needed him to do something, hell anything, "Fitz I can't take it anymore pound me please, take me anyway you want but make me scream."

Suddenly Olivia's hair was yanked as he slammed hard into her core," keep your eyes closed baby and hold on to the table don't let go, hold on my love, just hold on."

Olivia screamed in pleasure, He had one hand on her hips pulling her hard. His other hand held her lower back firmly in place. "Fitz oh no, ah my, this is amazing don't you dare stop."

He continued slamming forward rolling his hips with each thrust, "I don't think you have to worry about that. I knew this would be amazing but I had no idea."

Olivia started to shake; it had never been this way with them before. It was always mind blowing but this was raw, primal and sexy as hell. She didn't know if she ever wanted sex in a bed again after this.

* * *

Fitz breathing became labored as his movements started to become more erratic. She felt his fingers reaching for her clit rubbing her intently. "I am so close are you ready livvey, are you ready for me?"

Olivia's fingers started to slip from the edge of the table as her orgasms started to take hold, "Fitz together, we go together." She felt her knees began to buckle; suddenly the weight of Fitz's entire body was on top of her holding her in place.

"I love you Olivia I love you," Fitz held her hips tightly as his seed explode into her waiting warmth. As his movements slowed he slumped forward unable to move as he breathed into her slick back. After a moment he carried her to the bed tucking her in the crook his body. He kissed her neck softly locking their fingers together.

He listened as their hearts slowly return to a normal rhythm, within moments the beats became one.

Fitz kissed her cheek softly caressing her hair, "Are you ok Olivia that was rather intense to say the least?"

Stretching Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist, "That was so good it should have been on my bucket list." Olivia suddenly frowned and ducked her head into his chest.

Fitz lifted her chin, "If something is wrong tell me, no secrets remember."

Olivia looked embarrassed. "I hate to ask but have you ever done that before."

Fitz smiled and shook his head, "No Olivia that was something special just for us."

Olivia looked so relieved he had to avoid laughing, "I am glad we have something only we shared, thank you, tonight was amazing," Olivia said kissing his sweetly.

Fitz kissed her softly pulling her into his arms so they could drift to sleep. Tom would come and wake him in a few hours right before dawn. Until then he wanted to fall asleep beside her. "Time to sleep darling, we have a big day tomorrow, but that is tomorrow, tonight belongs to us."

Olivia smiled her fingers stroking his hair as she drifted to asleep. Fitz held her close his mind racing with dangerous dreams. He knew he could never be happy without Olivia by his side. He didn't care how long it took, he wanted Olivia for his wife, she meant everything to him. He settled down next to her and drifted asleep smiling as he listened to her heart beat softly. It was a perfect night he would never forget.

 **++++++++++++++ The Present day Oval Office +++++++++++++**

"Mr. President are you ok you seem distracted" Cyrus looked at Fitz expectantly. The Republican governor of Illinois was visiting requesting funding for improvements to Chicago's expressway system. After a tragic accident on the expressway the public was clamoring for safety upgrades on the roads.

Fitz smiled, "I was just thinking about the last time I was in Chicago, it is an amazing town. Yes I agree the roads need improvement; I will also support equal funding for your public transit network. We must meet the needs of all our citizens."

After they left the room Fitz sank into his chair, his desk was buried in reports that would keep him working long into the night. He looked at his burner phone, he needed to call Olivia. Things needed to change. He dialed the number and listened to it ring, there was a pause before he heard the only sound he wanted to hear all day,

"Hi Fitz."


	4. Chapter 4 The Coffee is Not THAT good

**+++++++++++++++++++++++ Oval Office ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Fitz placed his thumb on the small pad of his burner phone to activate its security chip. He had one of the most secure phones in the country and he was using it to call his former girlfriend. If he was lucky this bit of history would remain just a story told around Secret Service camp fires.

He managed to get Olivia on the phone but cut the line before responding to her greeting. He knew it would felt like a slap to Olivia. Nothing says mistress like a man dropping your call when someone enters the room. Fitz wanted to scream in frustration when Cyrus stormed in ranting about a hostage crisis. He hated hanging up but couldn't risk Cyrus seeing the Olivia phone.

Three hours later the hostage crisis had ended and Fitz was back in his office. Cyrus timing couldn't have been worse if he tried. Fitz sometimes wondered if his Chief of Staff carried a 'getting lucky' detector. Cyrus had certainly prevented his fair share of private moments with Olivia on the campaign trail.

Thankfully Cyrus had no idea Fitz and Olivia was lovers, well currently ex-lovers. Fitz was sure Cyrus would burn him at the stake if the truth came out. Olivia was like a daughter to Cyrus and deep down Fitz knew Cyrus saw him as a son. Fitz dragging them into a sex scandal would not be forgiven quickly.

He listened to the ringing phone waiting for her to pick up. After ten rings he heard it go to her voice mail. Sighing he closed his eyes wishing he had ten minutes alone with the hostage taker in New York. He would make sure he lost a few teeth. "Olivia it was not my fault, I tried," Fitz said softly. Sadly he was alone in his office, she was not there and her phone went unanswered. He wished he could just jump in a car and go and see her, he knew if they talked in person things could be different.

 **++++++++++++++++++++ OPA++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Olivia heard the Fitz phone ring for the second time today. After a moment of hesitation she ignored it. He hung up on her without saying a word the first time. When she stood listening to a dial tone she almost felt grateful it happened. It was a reminder that she was a dirty secret and would never be the woman by his side in public, his wife Millie had that honor. Olivia was nobody in his official life and did not want to be the other woman, she wanted more than a secret fling.

She looked up and smiled when Stephen strolled into the front door carrying two coffees. He ordered their usual, a flat white with four sugars for her, and an espresso for him. "I come bearing gifts so put everything aside because this coffee demands your full attention. This is not just coffee it is a gastronomic experience."

Stephen pulled up a chair in front of her and handed her a large coffee in a travel mug.

"This is from Alanggio's coffee club?" Olivia asked in surprise. She love their blend but it was to far away from her office for daily trips.

Stephen grinned, "Correct, I drove over half an hour to get you the best coffee in the city."

Liv handed him back the coffee and moved to leave her office, "NO". She knew in her gut whatever he was about to say she wouldn't like it.

Stephen blocked her path clearly nervous, "What's wrong, you used to live on their coffee and popcorn when you were a student?"

Liv folded her arms and glared at him, "Stephen what are you playing at? I know if you drove for an hour just to bring me coffee you want something unpleasant."

Stephen stood in front of her twisting his coffee lid nervously. "I need you to be my plus one at a wedding."

Liv looked at him in confusion, "A wedding, well that's not too bad. I am not a big fan of weddings but if you need me of course I will go with you."

Stephen grinned giving her a tight hug, "Thank you Liv, you're the best."

Liv suddenly frowned moving from his arms, "Wait who is the bride?"

* * *

Stephen tried to smile but refused to meet her eyes, "I heard she has changed since becoming engaged, she matured and takes the world seriously now. I am sure everything between you two can be resolved over a very long lunch, Janice is settling down, it will be different this time."

Liv moved back from him in horror, "Janice Whelan, HELL NO, the last time I saw her she was remaking "Dirty Dancing' on my dates lap in the woman's bath room. I am not going anywhere near that woman."

Stephen groaned his eyes looking desperate, "We both know Janice is a thirsty beast that will claw anyone that's stands between her and a man with a fat wallet. However, I owe her a favor and she called in her chip. She insisted I bring you to the wedding. If I do this all my debts to her are paid in full."

Liv paced trying to calm down as memories of her drunken boyfriend with Janice riding him flashed in her mind. It was years ago but it still burned her. However Stephen is her Wing Man, she needed to be there for him even if it hurt.

Olivia nodded and smiled at him, "If you need me to do this then of course I will be there for you."

Stephen smiled and cupped her hands, "Thank you Olivia, once again you ride to my rescue and slay the dragons in my path."

Liv laughed and shook her head, "You know what this means, we need new outfits and I know just the place. You sir are going shopping with me."

Stephen ran a finger up her arm leaving goose bumps, "I would be delighted, oh did I mention after the wedding they are having a pool party for the guests, you can wear a one piece or a bikini."

Olivia grinned, "That is good to know, I will have to buy a new one today for the pool party."

Suddenly Stephen leaned close, his lips right below her ear, "most people consider me to have excellent taste, if you need help picking a dress or a bikini I would be honored to offer my assistance."

* * *

Olivia turned nuzzling his neck softly, enjoying the scent that belongs strictly to him, "Or I can call to check if bathing suits are optional, to save on money of course. Quality bathing suits can be expensive."

Stephen pulled her into his arms and nibbled her lips, "Such a tease Ms Pope." He kissed her softly being careful not to take things too far. He knew if he had any chance he had to go slow. He knew she was still in love with Fitz but he was prepared to wait.

They gathered up their things before heading to Stephen's car, they had a wedding to shop for. Stephen smiled maybe things work this way for a reason. He suddenly began to look forward to the wedding. He and Liv at a wedding, he could think of worse places to spend his afternoon. He linked his arm around Olivia's waist as they headed down the street.


	5. Chapter 5 I Need A New Suit

**Thank you for posting your kind reviews. This is the first time I have ever tried to write anything, you inspire me to keep going.**

Fitz sat at his desk listening to reports about rioting on the France border. The table was covered with reports of Truck Drivers refusing to deliver food to the UK after assaults at the border. Also the Euro Star train line was closed because of Syrian refugees trying to walk on the tracks to reach the UK.

Cyrus looked flushed clearly frustrated by the problem, "Unrest is spreading all over Europe we have to do something about the war in Syria to stop the crisis."

Fitz shook his head, "I don't want to drag America into an international conflict as a lone wolf. "

Fitz looked as both Cyrus and the General waited on his decision, "Cyrus set up conference calls over the next week with every European Head of State, this has to be a joint effort, good day gentlemen."

As the General left the room Fitz turned to Cyrus. "Cyrus you said you had a personal request for me. This day gets worse by the hour; I am open to anything as long as it has nothing to do with politics."

Cyrus tried to smile but his expression look more shark like than cheerful. "Well my request has nothing officially to do with politics but this is Washington, getting the morning paper can be political."

Fitz leaned back on the sofa resting his eyes, "Point taken, what's on your mind."

* * *

Cyrus handed Fitz a Secret Service form authorizing them to secure the Ritz Carlton. "With your permission Sir I need to authorize the Secret Service to secure this location for an event on the 19th. "

Fitz opened his calendar checking the date, "What event? I was not aware of any official events on the 19th that included me anyway."

Cyrus loosened his tie slightly looking uneasy, "My ex-wife was very considerate during the divorce, she gave me the house, she knows how much I hate moving. I should have known her generosity would come back to haunt me. Yesterday she called asking for a rather large favor."

Fitz sighed; it was clear Cyrus was stalling and seemed to forget that Fitz had four meetings in the next three hours. "Cyrus get to the point while we're still young."

Cyrus pulled out an invitation card, "My wife is hosting a wedding for one of her clients and requested I attend and bring you as well. The Hotel is only a few minutes away. I'll make sure this only takes an hour for a few pictures. Also, we can say Hi to Olivia; I saw she was on the official guest list."

Fitz did his best to avoid looking excited, "Nonsense, I don't want to look rude. Tell them I will stay for three hours. Also for security reasons make sure the bride leaves me off the guest list."

Cyrus looked relieved at his generosity, "Thank you Sir, I will speak with Lauren to arrange your schedule." Cyrus left the Oval Office and for once looked cheerful.

Fitz removed a picture from his desk drawer. It was of Olivia feeding him a Maxwell Street Polish. She had taken him to an outdoor Market located on Maxwell Street in Chicago. Olivia thought it would be a great place for publicity on the campaign trail. Fitz smiled in memory of a day he would never forget.

 **+++++++++++++++++++ Flash Back Campaign Trail, Chicago +++++++++++++++++++++++**

Olivia Cyrus and Fitz sat in the hotel dining room discussing their "Man of the People" campaign for Chicago.

Olivia covered their table with pictures of a massive open air market. It featured vendors whose stalls were stocked not by delivery trucks but the family minivan. They were clearly cash only business's.

Cyrus flipped through the pictures wondering had Olivia lost her mind, "So how will Fitz being photographed at stalls filled with stolen hub caps help our campaign, is he arresting someone on camera?"

Olivia reached into the pile pulling out a single picture. " Most of the people who work there are honest Americans. This stall owner is a single mother supporting her family. She was widowed when her husband died saving a neighbor in a fire."

Suddenly Cyrus became excited, "Olivia you're a genius, yes I can see where you going with this. As long as you screen the stalls owners to avoid felons, this will be political gold; it would appeal to our base."

Olivia smiled, "Also Fitz shopping at a working class outdoor mall appeals to swing voters. I bought him some clothing from Kmart to wear today. His Italian suits would stand out next to the vegetable stalls."

Fitz nodded in agreement looking at the photo Olivia handed him. It was of a food stall with an hour long queue, "Normally if people are queuing that long for food it's free, what are they selling?"

* * *

Olivia ginned widely, "it's Maxwell Street Sausages. Nobody is allowed to visit Chicago without sampling one fresh from the grill. This would make a great regional campaign picture."

Fitz smiled at Olivia clearly she was excited to visit Maxwell street and that was enough to gain his approval. "Then it's decided our first stop on the road to win Chicago is Maxwell street. "

Cyrus nodded in agreement and left the table to arrange security and the logistics of the visit leaving Olivia and Fitz alone to finish their breakfast.

It was early morning and the room was almost empty. Fitz smiled as she tapped a few notes into her IPad. "Olivia can you tell me about your time here, you clearly have fond memories of the city."

Olivia took a sip of juice and smiled, "My grandmother lived here. She was a true lady in every since of the word. After my mom died I became rather sullen and withdrawn. Dad by then was MIA in every sense of the word after mom's death. My grandmother was all I had in the world."

Fitz placed his warm hands over hers, "Tell me more about your grandmother Olivia."

* * *

Liv relaxed, his hands giving her comfort, "My grandmother always wore a smile, and was kind to everyone. She kept me from giving up on the world and myself. She was my only friend."

Fitz unconcerned that anyone was watching stroked her cheek and smiled at her softly, "She was a wonderful person to have in your life. She sounds very similar to my mother in a lot of ways."

Liv eyes filled with tears, "I miss her so much. I never doubted she wanted me in her life, she loved me."

Fitz leaned over and kissed both her cheeks before pulling back to hold her hands, "Then I am grateful to her, she has giving the world the woman I'm proud to call my best friend."

Olivia blushed and smiled at him, "Thank you Fitz for listening."

Fitz walked to Liv's side of the table pulling out her chair. "Time to get ready for our first campaign stop of the day, are you ready?"

Olivia smiled, "Of Course I am, this will be a spectacular way to start our campaign in Chicago."

Fitz held the door for her as they left the dining room.

 **+++++++++++++++++++Flash Back Campaign Trail Chicago, Maxwell Street+++++++++++++++++++++++**

Olivia sat in a black SUV with Cyrus and a few other key staffers. They were part of a fleet of black SUV's headed toward the Maxwell Street Market.

Most of today's itinerary was Olivia's idea. However the evening belonged to Cyrus, he arranged for a black tie fundraiser for Fitz at the Navy Pier ball room.

Olivia handed Cyrus today's schedule "Our first stop is Maxwell Street. Afterward Hull House, then a short drive to the University of Illinois. I arranged for Fitz to discuss the economy with a Nobel Prize economics professor during his weekly business TV program."

Cyrus nodded, "Make sure Fitz mentions during the conversation that he's a Rhodes Scholar. We need voters to know that the Governor is more than a pretty face with a good head of hair."

Olivia checked her Ipad before returning to Cyrus, "I already gave Fitz talking points to work that smoothly into the conversation. After the University we will head back to the Hotel."

Cyrus took notes as Olivia went over their itinerary. "Sounds good, just make sure we are back at the hotel by 4pm for a break. I don't want Fitz showing up at the Fundraiser tonight looking like roadkill."

Olivia laughed, "Fitz could dig ditches and still take a great picture I 'm not worried. However, to be on the safe side I will make sure he is back at the hotel by 4pm."

The car slowed and pulled up behind the fleet of Suv's. Olivia looked out the window and smiled. She could hear the Jazz music from Maxwell Street in the distance, "It's show time, you're in for a real treat this place gave birth to Chicago Jazz."

The Secret Service agents looked uncomfortable after surveying the large crowds and the chaos of the area. Maxwell Street was made up of hundreds of street vendors selling everything imaginable.

* * *

Olivia smiled walking toward their SUV. She was sporting a white sun dress with matching Roman sandals. Fitz gave her a grin as soon as she reached them, "Amazing place Olivia, it even offers live music."

Olivia led them around the stalls making sure Fitz and Millie took photos with vetted stall owners.

The scent of grilling onions invaded their senses near the Maxwell street polish stand. Fitz looked at the line is disappointment. "We don't have an hour to queue but that smell is killing me in a good way."

Millie stared at the line in distaste, "The fact they're queuing for pork wrapped in animal casing shows the American pallet has gone to hell."

Fitz glared at Millie trying to hold his temper, "This from the woman who drinks Moonshine out of a mayonnaise jar in our bathroom, are you kidding me."

Cyrus could see everything going to hell as their fight became louder. In a panic he tried to bribe the next person in line to buy two hot dogs for Fitz's photo shoot. Cyrus was determined to arrange their campaign picture no matter what.

Olivia pulled Cyrus away from the patron, "Cyrus It's Handled, I had a staffer buy hot dogs already." After a series of photos standing next to the stall Millie returned to the hotel for her spa appointment.

As Olivia walked toward the SUV's Fitz tugged on her left arm. "Olivia please travel with me, I want to discuss Hull house. You said it was a historic settlement house to help Irish immigrants?"

"Of Course Governor" Olivia waved goodbye to Cyrus and followed Fitz to his waiting car. As the car pulled away Fitz turned to Olivia smiling as he opened her door.

Once they were inside Fitz hugged her tightly, running his hands over her back in gentle circles. "That was amazing Olivia, thank you. I have a surprise; I bought you a small token of my affection."

* * *

Fitz moved back so he could hand Olivia a box. She could feel it was warm to the touch, " Fitz what is it?"

He smiled handing her napkins, "You are always so busy looking after me nobody worries about your needs. I thought someone should take care of you for a change. I am so lucky to have you in my life."

Olivia opened the box and found a Maxwell Street Polish; she was too busy today to worry about getting one for herself. "Fitz thank you. I haven't had one of these since I was a small child."

She took a plastic knife in the box and cut the bun in half. "Fitz please share it with me, half the fun is eating them with people you care about."

Fitz pulled out a camera from his briefcase, "In honor of the world's best hotdog I want a picture of us eating it together." After taking a few shots feeding each other they settle down to finish their meal.

After the last bite Oliva sat back with a satisfied grin on her face. "You are so very thoughtful."

* * *

Fitz took a napkin and wiped a bit of mustard from her lips. "I am ashamed to admit I told them to hold the onions, as much as I love you, I draw the line at onion breath."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest just as he bent down and gave her an open mouth kiss, removing anything she had to say about onions, or anything else.

Olivia felt his fingers slowly unbuttoning her dress. He nuzzled every inch of exposed skin he could find. " Fitz I don't care that the SUV's privacy screen is closed and we have tinted windows. I am not driving down the expressway in a bouncing car."

Fitz nuzzled her neck oblivious to the SUV's following them, "Tom is driving and this car has extra shocks, we couldn't make this car rock if we tried. However I intend to give it my best effort."

Opening the buttons on the front of her dress he divided the fabric exposing her white lacy bra. "For a woman who claims to be 100% about work, your sexy bra tells a different story."

Fitz opened the clasp of her bra moaning in approval as her breasts sprang into his waiting hands. He fluttered his tongue over her nipple wrapping his lips around the swollen bud. "I love when your nipples are soft, gives me the pleasure of feeling them swell in my mouth."

Olivia whimpered as she leaned backward onto the seat of the SUV. Fitz placed his arms on either side of her as he lowered his mouth back to her tender breasts. He moaned as he licked and suckled each nipple intently. "Olivia the feel of you in my mouth is exquisite, erotic and addictive."

* * *

Fitz kissed the valley between her breasts drinking in the taste of her skin. "Cyrus thinks I picked this car to appeal to our Republican base, shows I don't care about gas mileage. I choose this SUV because it features a large back seat; back here I can fuck you every which way but loose."

Liv tried to hold back her gasping breaths as Fitz lifted her up to a kneeling position as he slide below her. He chuckled as he pulled her soaking panties off with his teeth. "Someone is excited Ms Pope."

She felt Fitz's tongue flutter along her damp folds, "Keep kneeling Liv, I want to taste your sweetness. I could do this for hours but giving the time, I will have to be creative meeting our every desire."

Suddenly Fitz plunged his tongue deep in her core. He used his hand to hold Olivia in place when her knees started to shake from excitement. Once he was sure she was steady, he used his thumb to rub her smooth button. It began to swell from his attention. "Keep still baby, I am not done with you, be still."

Olivia arched against him frustrated he was still fully dressed. She reached into his hair and started running her fingers inside his curls. Fitz purred in response to her fingers gently scraping his scalp.

She cried out in protest as Fitz sat them both upright. "Just giving you something to play with sweet baby" Fitz removed his pants and boxers, his swollen erection springing from a nest of curls.

Fitz chest was rising rapidly but he remained still, "Olivia I am all yours, do whatever you want."

* * *

Olivia feasted on the Adonis in front of her. His smooth chest was covered in sweat. She opened the buttons of his shirt, running her fingers down his chiseled chest. "Fitz come here, I want to taste you."

Fitz lifted his shaft near her lips and sighed as her mouth opened in greeting. She relaxed her throat slowly easing all of him inside. She wrapped her hands around his waist to hold him in place as she moved in a steady rhythm, his balls gently caressing her chin.

Fitz held one hand in her hair stroking her curls using the other hand to steady himself on the car's roof. His breath was coming faster as he arched into her warm mouth. He closed his eyes to calm his need. The sight of Liv deep throating his cock made his balls tighten far too quickly, he had to hold on.

"Olivia if you keep this up I won't be able to control myself, you're driving me crazy." She chuckled but relented pulling him free of her mouth. She enjoyed the sight of his desperate eyes staring at her lips.

Olivia reached down to her warmth sliding her fingers deep inside her. When she raised her fingers he reached out to suckle them frantic to taste her.

Olivia only laughed moving them away from his lips, "I have something else in mind." She slid her moistened fingers slowly along the valley of her breasts coating the grove with her silky arousal.

Smiling at him, she gently tugged his heat into the valley of her breasts pressing her mounds together.

"I'm sure you can figure out what comes next."

* * *

Fitz groaned as his hips surged forward into her mouth sliding along the Silky Road she made for him.

He moved one hand onto the window so he could steady himself. He leaned forward his knees shaking as he knelt in front of her.

He could not tear his eyes away from the sight of his head pressing into her cheek as she pulled him down her throat. "Olivia I can't think, I feel like I'm losing my mind, oh darling so good."

Olivia gasped as his fingers plunged inside her deeply. Fitz was grateful for his height; his long arms suddenly were very useful. "Olivia I can't wait to be with you, I want to be lost inside you forever."

Fitz watched her tongue lick up his precum coming out in rapid spurts. He could feel his orgasm starting to build his balls tightening; the tension in his lower back was almost unbearable.

"Olivia I need you please darling," Fitz moved away from her mouth. He was far too close to last a moment longer. He gently laid her flat on the seat before bending her knees. He knelt in front of her staring down in wonderment at her glistening core.

* * *

He moved inside her slowly allowing her to experience every sensation across her skin. Once he was buried inside he softly kissed her. He started to gently grind his hips into her wetness. "I can feel your walls gripping me, begging me to take you. What we have is eternal and I am not afraid of it, I want this. I want you."

Fitz reached for her hand and lowered it to her core. He stopped moving so she could wrap her hand around his thick cock. He was so big her fingers didn't meet. "Olivia look at what you do to me; see how much I desire you."

Olivia lowered her gaze following Fitz' eyes, His pale penis was swollen and thick, his shaft glistening from her arousal. She saw him take a finger and slide it over her core to gather her witness. He smiled at her bringing his fingers to her lips, "Taste yourself."

Olivia sucked his fingers deeply not leaving a single drop. It was salty, and sweet, "Your turn Fitz."

Fitz plunged his fingers inside her then raised them to his mouth. His lips curved into a soft smile of bliss. He stared at her trying to speak, his voice was hoarse with passion, "Put your hands on my back baby."

Olivia moved her hands back in place and was instantly slammed into the seat. "Fitz" Olivia cried out as she felt him plunge inside her gripping her hair at the same time. Fitz made no effort with style or technique he wanted to own every inch of her, he wanted her raw and hungry for his body.

* * *

He lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders to get even deeper. Her cries were drowned out as he covered her mouth with his own lips. The feel of him was exquisite. Her core wrapped around him like a silken glove as he moved deeply inside her.

Olivia ran her hands over his back under his shirt. She dug in her nails to urge him onward. Fitz started to gasp as he began to pound into her relentlessly. She could feel the muscles in his back working with every slam of his hips, his arms straining to keep his full weight from crushing her.

Olivia had tears in her eyes from the pleasure pain he was giving her. He was so long and thick he was able to touch every nerve ending inside her. She never wanted it to end. Her body was being taxed with his love making but she didn't care. Her back was sweaty from the drilling she was getting.

She felt her bones shake as he pounded on, his hot breath raining kisses on her swollen lips. Her legs began to lock up as her orgasm was building to explode inside every inch of her body.

* * *

"Yes Olivia come with me, Please baby." Fitz ran his fingers over her core frantically rubbing her bud. He fought to hold back his own orgasm until she was ready to join him. He shook from the strain. He shut his eyes tightly, tears almost forming in the effort to hold back.

Olivia began to shake; her mouth flew open in a silent scream. She dug her nails so harshly into his back she drew blood. "Fitz I'm coming", she cried out as the world vanished and the only thing that mattered was the feelings Fitz pulled out of her with every stroke of his heat.

Fitz groaned as he felt her release. He began to jerk erratically as his orgasm took hold, straining against her soft body. He moved on pure instinct as he started grinding harder and faster. Olivia walls gripped him tightly pushing him over the edge.

He felt his cum explode driving him to give everything to this moment. "Olivia I love your my darling, I love you." Gasping he gave one final weak thrust before lowering himself on top of her, everything in him spent.

Fitz moved her now curly hair out of her sweaty face. He smiled his eyes shining in happiness "HI".

Olivia smiled back in return, her face flushed from their love making, Olivia kissed his lips softly, "Hi Fitz".

* * *

Once the blood had migrated back to her brain Olivia remembered they were headed to Hull House "Fitz we need to stop at a gas station there is no way we can show up looking like we just had car sex."

Fitz grinned at her without showing the least bit of concern, not even the tiny drops of blood on the back of his shirt worried him. "Why not it's the truth, a fact I am sure happens in every town in America." They started making an attempt to dress for Hull House. Their outfits was a mess of wrinkles and disorder.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Yes but those people are not running for President of the United States."

Olivia checked her mirror in horror. When she entered the car her hair was straight, now it was a mess of sweaty curls. "How the hell will I explain my hair Fitz, I look like I ran a marathon."

Fitz refused to remove the "I just got some" smile off his face. He opened the security screen to speak to Tom. "Let Cyrus know the air con in the back of our SUV is broken. We'll need Hull House to provide us a room to freshen up before our tour."

* * *

Tom offered no comment; he used the hands free unit to radio Cyrus with the request. Tom suddenly tossed them a back pack. "Inside you will find an assortment of toiletries I thought you'd need on this trip Sir. I will break the air con before we arrive, in case someone goes to check."

Olivia turned beet red as Fitz thanked Tom before closing the privacy screen. Fitz turned to Olivia as they split the items between them. "Fitz, ever wonder if things will always be this way for us?"

Fitz turned to her and kissed her soundly, "I never worry, I know everything will work out in the end. As long as you are by my side my world will always keep spinning in the right direction."

Olivia returned his kiss smiling in their afterglow. It was so hard to worry around Fitz. He had a way of making even the insane seem perfectly logical. She relaxed into his arms enjoying the feel of his soft lips.

Fitz could hear them slowing down and knew they would be arriving soon. They were already off the Dan Ryan expressway and minutes away from Hull house. Reluctantly he ended the kiss giving her a hug. He meant every word he said. As long as he had Olivia he could survive anything.

 **++++++++++++++Present day White house ++++++++++++++++**

Fitz looked at the photo of Olivia sharing a Maxwell street hot dog and felt a pang of longing. She has such a lovely smile that day. He reached for his phone and dialed out to Lauren, "Have my tailor call me, I have a wedding to attend and I need a new suit. I will also need a haircut that morning as well."

Fitz knew this might be his only chance in months to be alone with Olivia to try and found out why she resigned, why she left without saying goodbye, why she gave up on them. He would make sure Olivia didn't know he was coming to the wedding, he knew she would cancel if he was on the guest list.

"We will talk Olivia; I have a ring that is in need of your finger. I am sure I can fix this when I see you." Fitz took out the Grant family ring and smiled, he would have it polished before the upcoming wedding.


	6. Chapter 6 The Phone Call

**Thank you for the reviews, I will keep the story coming for you guys.**

 **+++++++++++++ OPA ++++++++++++++++++++++**

Stephen rubbed his eyes; another long night of working on the Dymax case was taking its toll. After the press conference they received lots of useless tips from the public that lead no where. A week later they were still at square one, without any new leads or options.

Ever since Zampora was fired from Dymax he has been on a one man crusade to prove they fired him not because he was incompetent but because he was a whistle blower. He secretly gave documents to the news media about their defective military equipment. He was sure his employer knew he was the mole and sacked him.

Michael was a rarity among whistle blowers he wasn't after money, fame or to retaliate against a former employer, he was a patriot. Michael was from a military family and didn't want anyone using Dymax gas masks. Their masks were riddled with defects, you would have been safer holding your breath.

* * *

At least Stephen's personal life was proving more productive. He spent a few hours yesterday with Olivia shopping for Janice Whelan's upcoming wedding. Normally he would rather dig his eyes out with a spoon then watch a woman shop but nothing with Olivia was ever dull.

He remembered the blue dress she tried on. It was not Olivia's normal choice of color but the fabric clung to her curves in all the right ways. Suddenly he heard the office door open. Familiar footsteps moved toward him, Olivia was finally back.

Olivia carried a metal container and a duffle bag. "Stephen your still here, I was afraid you were asleep. I have a surprise for you, I went home and made us breakfast."

Stephen stood up to give her a hug careful not to jostle the food. "Olivia normal people bring their coworkers McDonald's in the morning, or donuts. Only you would cook a full breakfast for your humble servants."

Olivia laughed moving out of his arms placing the food on the conference table. "That may be true but normal bosses don't let their coworkers give them bubble baths."

* * *

Stephen did his best to look innocent, "You were tired last night, so I suggested a bath. It was my duty as a friend to slowly peel away your clothes and service you in your Jacuzzi. It was a medical emergency, that is my story and I am sticking to it."

Olivia laughed as they set the table, "Oh really so when you slide your hand in the water and…."

Stephen grinned at her turning slightly red, "Well I did drop the towel in the water, I had to look for it. I couldn't keep washing your back without it after all."

Olivia walked behind Stephen resting her hand on his groin. She kissed his neck running her lips on his pulse point. "That area didn't require twenty minutes of searching to find a lost towel. But I remember what you did find." Olivia slowly stroked his cock though the fabric of his suit. She felt him start to stir in her hands.

"Olivia keep that up and I'll locked the front door, pull the shades and sexually harass you in ways you can't even imagine." Stephen lowered his lips to meet hers. He moaned at the taste, he could never understand why nothing tasted as good as her kisses.

* * *

Stephen pulled her tight against his body. He ran his tongue along her lips requesting entrance. She stroked his hair as their tongues began their dance of intimacy. He hardened in response to her soft hands sliding over his zipper. Olivia raised her lips to the shell of his ear, "Really Stephen, I can imagine a whole lot of things."

Wrapping her legs around his waist Stephen walked her back into the wall raining kisses over her warm mouth. "Are you offering to be my teacher then, I will be a very eager student Olivia."

Stephen arched against Olivia's core pressing her into the wall with his hips. He knew he should stop. He didn't want her to panic and have a repeat of Monday morning. He tried to let Olivia lead the pace, to decide how far things went. He didn't want her surrender in a moment of weakness but of resolve. He wanted her to choose him.

He could feel her hardened nipples pressing into his shirt as he deepened the kiss. It was so difficult to think once his lips connected with hers. A fog would come over him and nothing else mattered. He placed his hands on her hips rocking her against his hardness, her whimpering was driving him mad with desire, " my Olivia."

* * *

He heard a phone somewhere in the back of his mind as he kissed her neck. It sounded like it was ringing under water. "Stephen it's the office phone I need to get it."

Stephen felt Olivia pulling away and did his best to hide his disappoint. He stiffened in shock when her hand tug him toward her office. He stood beside her slightly bemused. This was the first time she didn't withdrew from intimacy the moment a phone rang.

"Hello Olivia Pope may I help you." Olivia fought to keep her voice from sounding like a phone sex line. Stephen sitting beside her kissing her fingers made it worse. His tongue was distracting her in ways unsuitable for a business call.

"Ms Pope, I have information on your Dymax case. However, I am not walking into your front door; I might as well put a bullet into my head right now if I did that."

Olivia sighed, their phone line has been inundated all week from people offering pointless tips on Dymax. The calls ranged from 'nut bars' offering help via their alien home world to the crazy cat lady. She felt like phoning the local asylum, they were clearly missing a few patients.

* * *

Olivia refused to get her hopes up again, but she didn't hang up. "I would like to believe you but I am skeptical. Yesterday I dealt with three people all calling themselves "Deep Tonsils", claiming the same thing. I will need proof that your the real deal. I 'm not Woodward or Bernstein investigating Watergate 2.0."

She heard the man laugh on the phone before pulling himself together. "I never thought anything said during this conversation would be funny but you proved me wrong. Check your secure email Ms Pope, I'll call you tomorrow."

Olivia listened to the dial tone for a moment and hung up the phone. She opened up her email and started to read. She suddenly gasped and dropped Stephen's hand.

Stephen knew something was seriously wrong. The look on Olivia's face said everything he needed to know. "Olivia what is it, who was one the phone, is it a lead?"

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk, she looked frightened. She opened a locked drawer pulling out a phone he'd never seen before. It was not her normal mobile or the Fitz phone. She paused and shoved the phone back into her desk. "No I am NOT calling him; I can handle this on my own."

Stephen walked over and sat in the chair beside her. He started stroking her face to get her to focus on him again, "Liv whatever it is, we face it together, just tell me what you need, anything at all."

Olivia steadied her breath looking into the concerned face of her best friend. She smiled at him weakly. "If that email is correct that person is either looking at a decade in jail or a body bag depends on who finds him first. We cannot meet him here, or even go to him it's too risky."

* * *

Stephen waited on Liv to plan their next move. Olivia was a born fixer, give her a crisis and she would win you a war. Suddenly she grinned at him, "I need you call Janice and request she add another guest to her wedding, tell her the name is Jason Langsdon. It is not his real name but she won't know that."

Stephen turned on his phone to call Janice. He already knew a cover story to get their client an invitation. It wouldn't be hard, Janice wasn't exactly a rocket scientist.

After he was done with the call Stephen intended to have breakfast With Olivia. Afterward he had every intention of kissing that little spot on the back of the neck that always ended with Liv on his lap. However if Liv wanted to focus on the emails he would be ok. He wanted to spend the day with her, even if it was just work.

Stephen watched Olivia nibble an apple as he talked to Janice on the phone. He watched her tongue slide over the fruit, it was going to be a long day.

 **+++++++++++++++++++++++ Jasmine Tiger Exports +++++++++++++++++++++**

Adnan Salif walked around her car dealership a frown on her face. Ever since Dymax became a punch line on late night TV she was having difficulty running her real business. The luxury car market was lucrative, but not as much as insider trading.

She was in America on a business visa, and it was up for renewal. If her business didn't generate healthy profits her visa would not be renewed. She would be dumped back into that hell hole she was born in. She didn't intend to leave America; she liked paved roads and water you could drink without catching Dysentery too much.

"Adnan good news I sold a custom Jaguar today that should keep the lights on for a while. I also have a customer scheduled to view one of our Ferrari's in an hour." Harrison Wright walked toward Adnan with a smile on his face. He gave her a tight hug before kissing her softly.

* * *

Adnan smiled at Harrison. She envied his ability to view any setback as only a challenge. The man was a born salesman or a con artist. Frankly the lines between those two are rather blurred in her book. In truth she never cared about customers beyond picking their pockets. A fact she did her best to hide from Harrison. He talked a good game but inside he was to soft to be a real criminal. That takes a hardness of the soul that Harrison lacked.

Adnan smirked at him, "Harrison did you managed to convince another pensioner with glaucoma that his eyesight might improve enough to drive a Lamborghini again?"

Harrison pouted folding his arms, "He did NOT have glaucoma just an eye patch. He assured me that he was expected to recover from the surgery on his Retina. He was right, within two weeks he was able to legally drive that BMW I sold him. Feel free to apologize at any moment."

* * *

Adnan picked up Harrison's car keys twirling them on her finger, "Oh really, then explain why when Mr. Magoo drove his BMW off the lot, your car was mysterious moved from the exit?"

Harrison grabbed his keys shoving them in his pocket. "Comparing a senior to a cartoon character famous for bad eyesight is shameful behavior Adnan. The man has a legal driving license, and deserves our respect."

Adnan laughed and blocked the door as Harrison tried to leave, "Yes and you legally moved your car the hell away from that half blind pensioner when he weaved out of our parking lot. The man almost ran over the mail box on the way out."

Harrison ducked passed her as a customer walked inside their show room. "Adnan you are just looking for reasons to pick on me because I'm your top salesman. I had a legitimate reason to move my car. The weather forecast was for an ice storm and I drive a Porsche. Moving it into the garage was sensible."

As the door closed Adnan yelled at his retreating back, "You sold that car in the summer time, and the sky was clear all day. But rewrite history if you need to love."

After Harrison was done with the customer he closed his office door and sighed. He knew he was running out of time, all he could do was hope that the email he sent Olivia Pope would convince her to help him. Harrison was a crook but he drew the line at murder. It broke his heart to find out Adnan had no such boundaries.

Harrison watched Adnan walk toward her office. He loved her but she had crossed the line, no deal was worth murder. He was determined to help Ms Pope stop Adnan even if it put his life at risk. If Adnan knew his plans she'd put a bullet in him without a backward glance. That was only if Hollis Doyle didn't beat Adnan to it however.

 **++++++++++++++++++++++ OPA +++++++++++++++++++++**

Stephen and Olivia combed through each document the anonymous caller had sent. He felt a chill move over him with each letter he read. "Liv I don't know who this guy is but he is swimming in some very dangerous waters, he even has dirt on Hollis Doyle."

The files were filled with internal Dymax emails. They talked about everything from confidential military spending habits, to complaints about the cost of bribing government officials. "Stephen this is bigger than an employee wrongly terminated, our client is in danger. Telling him to stay in a hotel is not enough."

Olivia sat beside Stephen the stack of emails divided between them. "Stephen I'm just grateful I purchased a secure email box. Just having these files is considered treason. If we were caught our future would consist of a shipping container headed to Guantanamo Bay."

Liv began shredding a paper straw in distress, "The only person I know who could guarantee his safety might kill him instead. We have to try to protect Michael; it is the right thing to do, however we are on our own. The police cannot help up with this, they take orders from the people who want Micheal dead."

* * *

Stephen grabbed his phone book, "A friend of mine owns a rural bed and breakfast in Virginia who I trust with my life. We can keep him there until we can guarantee Michael's safety."

Olivia took his hands in hers, "When this goes public I can't even guarantee our safety. You have been amazing Stephen but giving your situation maybe you should stand down. This is too high profile; you're only safe in the shadows, they still think you're dead. "

Stephen lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed her palms. "Olivia when I say over a cliff I mean it. If you do this I will stand by your side and I will not falter. Please don't send me away, let me help you, you can't protect me forever."

Olivia wrapped her arms around him as he moved her to his lap. "Your quiet Liv what are you thinking?"

Stephen looked into Olivia's eyes and for the first time he saw the stirrings of love. "I don't deserve you Stephen; I can never thank you enough."

Cupped her face in his hands Stephen kissed her gently. It was only the briefest touch before he pulled away. "You are right Olivia, you deserve so much more. Before I met you I wasn't a good man, but you saved me. You help me see I could be more, become more, now let me be that man."

Stephen squeezed her hand linking their fingers. She searched his eyes a final time. Finding his gaze did not waver she nodded in approval, "OK Stephen make the call."


	7. Chapter 7 Mr Who?

**You're reviews yesterday had me smiling all day at work thank you so much, you guys are amazing. It is a bit short got called into work without warning.  
**

Cyrus closed his phone, his ears still ringing from his ex-wife screams of rage. She wasn't happy the President promised to attend the wedding but she wasn't allowed to inform anyone. The only reason she didn't want Cyrus's head on a pike was that Fitz had generously agreed to be in attendance for three hours.

When Cyrus told Fitz about the wedding he held his breath waiting for him to ask the couples name. Fitz seemed too distracted to ask him, most likely due to the crisis in Europe. If the President knew the name of the couple, he would either refuse to go, or attend hoping to get an opportunity to punch the groom.

Cyrus walked to Lauren's desk to update the wedding information. "Hello Lauren here is the file; I have already provided the names to the Secret Service."

* * *

Lauren nodded and open the file, rapidly typing the documents into her computer. Suddenly she stopped after viewing the couple's name. Her fingers hovered over the keys. "Mr. Beene is that the same man who…"

Cyrus looked at the Oval office shaking his head, "You know better than to mention "that name" within ear shot of the President. Do you want to end up working in the Dept. of HUD's typing pool?"

Lauren eyes widen, "No Sir, I'm simply surprise the President's changed his mind about the ban. Didn't one of them grab a grappling hook as a weapon during their fight at the charity event?"

* * *

Cyrus sighed; the rumors of what happened at the Ladies of Liberty charity ball grew more insane the longer time went on. "That is a vicious lie, it was a fireplace poker. They simply have different political ideas and things got heated. I am sure they would laugh about it now."

Lauren nodded, "Yes Sir Mr. Beene, I will have this ready by tonight for you."

"Good day Lauren," Cyrus walked away quickly to avoid continuing the conversation. He needed to see the Secret Service. He knew that when they reviewed the guest list for the wedding they would read him the riot act. He would need to find a way to keep them for running to the President in revolt.

* * *

Lauren started typing; wondering how long Cyrus could hide this from the President. She knew the President would never attend the wedding if he knew the name of the groom. She wanted to tell Fitz but not if it meant crossing Cyrus, he was not a man you wanted as an enemy if you liked you job.

One of the White House staffers Betty smiled at Lauren as she passed her desk. "What you working on Lauren, you're typing like a mad woman."

Lauren smiled, "Nothing Betty just a funeral announcement I need to finish by tonight."

Betty looked confused, "A funeral announcement who died?"

Lauren looked up as her fingers flew on the keys, "Nobody yet but they will, it's inevitable."

Betty laughed assuming Lauren was pulling her leg, "You're a riot, but I have to go, see you at lunch."

Lauren gave Betty a distracted smile as her friend walked away. Lauren had a lot to do, and she wanted this off her desk before the President saw it. She wondered if the Wedding would feature on page ten or Page one of Washington Post, it all depended on how awake the Secret Service was she supposed.


	8. Chapter 8 The Groom

**Thanks for the reviews they are a great way to start my day. You guys had me laughing at my desk before work.  
**

 **+++++++++++++++ White House Morning Shower ++++++++++++++++++++++**

Fitz felt the water rush over his body as he enjoyed his shower. It was the only place he was safe from staffers frantically running at him with yet another crisis. The stock market has crashed, a country has gone to war over 3km of land populated by sheep, and a guy with 5000 guns has walled himself inside a compound after blowing up his farm. Fitz wanted to stay under the water until his skinned pruned rather than face any of this today.

His thoughts drifted to Olivia and the last time they made love in a shower. The steam had drifted over their bodies and he pounded her into the wall unconcerned that her screams were likely heard by the hotel rooms on both sides. It didn't matter; all that mattered was driving them to nirvana.

He felt his penis harden at the memory and chastised himself. He was not going to become that middle age man "choking his chicken" in a shower after his marriage had gone to hell. He willed himself to deflate but his penis ignored him, it wanted Liv and so did the rest of him. "Hell what am I going to do now?"

* * *

"Mr. President sorry to bother you but your meeting is in 30 minutes." Fitz heard the nervous voice of his Valet standing at the door of the bathroom. Fitz didn't want to get out of the shower just yet, not with "Mr. Happy" waving in the air.

Mr. Wilson has worked as a Valet for years in the White House but his official title was house hold assistant. Nobody admits to having servants anymore if they want to stay elected. Even the guy that cleans his bathroom is called a Sanitation supervisor.

"I will just be a minute and thank you for telling me Frank." Fitz heard the older man leave the room. Fitz tried to avoid panicking. He had to dress but he was not leaving his bedroom pitching a tent. No matter how many grotesque things he tried to conjure in his mind to calm himself, his body refused to cooperate.

"Fitzgerald Grant what is taking you so long, you know we have pictures in three hours." Fitz cowered against the shower wall as he heard the shrill voice of his wife Millie outside the shower. "Your suit is waiting on the bed, don't make me late, I will see you down stairs." She left the room within seconds.

Fitz felt his erection shrink so quickly he worried about physical damage. His penis deflated like a pin ravaged balloon. He quickly washed away the soap on his body.

"Well at least Millie solved that problem; I could never be so horny or drunk to invite her in here with me." Fitz jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He had a busy day.

 **++++++++++++++++++ White House: the Return of Hollis +++++++++++++**

Fitz walked toward his office with a smile on his face. Tom had returned his family ring discreetly as soon as they left his bedroom. The was no one he trusted more than Tom to handle this mission without a scandal. If anyone found out he was giving the Grant family ring to a girlfriend rather than his wife it would be headline news.

Part of him felt guilty hiding the ring from Millie when they married. However, he had always been a romantic at heart like his mother. The ring was his great grandmothers, bought in France and wore at her debutante party.

The ring in English is called "Sweet Baby." He was told the ring was a gift of love from the Grant men to the loves of their lives. The ring always stayed in the family, to be offered in love in each generation. The day he was supposed to give Millie the Grant ring he couldn't do it, he knew he never truly loved her.

He knew she didn't love him either; however in their world love didn't matter, just alliances and deals done beyond closed doors. Their fathers got together and sold them like cattle, and he knew Mellie didn't object. They didn't have a marriage it was a merger. So he kept the Grant ring, he knew someday the ring would have a home.

* * *

He smiled thinking about Olivia and the look on her face when she finally admitted she loved him. They were at constitution Hall and everything felt so magical. He knew the Grant ring belonged on her hand from that night on. Last year he called his bank in Switzerland and had them courier the ring discreetly to the White House.

He wanted to give the ring to Olivia after the State of the Union speech. He was prepared to do almost anything to spend the rest of his life with her. He went to his office to talk to her after the speech. Finding her resignation letter on his desk was a knife twisting in his kidney. What happened?

He smiled when he saw Lauren waiting at her desk for him with his morning folders. She smiled at him as he wished her good morning on his way to his desk. He sat down in the Oval office and opened the folders she had prepared for him. There were briefs, charts and events he was committed to attend.

He wondered what Lauren saw working for him but she continued to feigned ignorance on a daily bases. She hid behind a practiced smile of office politeness. To be honest he feared her writing a "Tell All" book more Cyrus's. She likely knew more of his secrets than his Chief of Staff, thank goodness because Lauren was discreet.

* * *

"Mr. President I have Hollis Doyle on line three." Lauren's voice over the intercom broke into his thoughts. He could not avoid Hollis forever; he helped bankroll his campaign after all.

"Good morning Hollis, how can I help you?" Fitz was an expert at holding conversations without revealing his true feelings. As a politician he constantly was forced to shake hands with people that made him feel sick being near them. However in politics he mastered the art of hiding personal feelings no matter who he speaks to.

"Mr. President I have a few things on my plate and I'm sharing my meal. The pipe line from the Tar Sands of North Dakota, anyway to approve that before someone has to mash my food in the old folk's home?"

Fitz knew all about that Pipe line, it would destroy the habitat of an endangered ground squirrel. Environmental lobbyists had been ringing his phone nonstop in protest. "Yes I know all about it Hollis, the White House lawn is currently home to a drum circle hoping to connect me with the power of mother earth."

* * *

Hollis voice became laced with exasperation. "Fitz I don't care that you're surrounded by unwashed Hippie armpits, you need to move on this or gas prices will send us back to the horse and buggy."

"Hollis I have a meeting with the head of the EPA to resolve the issue peacefully. I will call you after the meeting." Fitz quietly hoped that news would appease the man.

"Glad to see you're on board Fitz about the pipe line. Don't forget to speak to Olivia about the other matter we talked about. I still see her on my 6pm news and she's not the weather girl." Hollis suddenly had an edge to his voice the moment he mentioned Olivia.

Fitz did his best to keep his voice even. "Hollis if you add anything more to my plate I would look like a whale. I gave you my word I would handle it. Speaking of which it's lunch time I will talk to you later today." After hanging up the phone he knew he needed to escape his office for a while.

* * *

He picked up his phone again to call Lauren, "I am headed to lunch in the residence. I don't want to be disturbed until I return."

On his way out the door he tossed in his pocket the lotion he always carried in his desk for dry hands. A Few minutes later as he stood in the shower his mind became lost in thoughts of Olivia. He lowered his hand in surrender. He accepted that he was that middle age man taking care of himself in showers.

He refused to be embarrassed about it anymore. It didn't matter because when he closed his eyes he was with Olivia again. He popped the lid of the bottle and lost himself in memory, "My sweet baby." This was not how he intended to spend the rest of his life, he would get Olivia back, the wedding that would be his move.

 **+++++++++++++++++++ Janice Whelan's Mansion Washington DC ++++++++++++++++**

Janice slammed the phone down so violently her cat raced out of the room. "Why couldn't Cyrus's wife deliver what she promised? I asked her for a high profile wedding guest that would secure the event on the front page. All I asked her for was a name not a kidney, what good is a name i can't release?"

John laughed shaking his head at the Bridezilla in front of him. "Darling she is his ex-wife. Frankly I don't understand why she is still using his last name considering the reason he left her. I wouldn't exactly parade around town with his name glued to mine under the circumstances."

Janice walked over to her fiance John and rubbed his shoulders. John Keating was the senior Senator from Alabama. His father was a founding member of the 'Sons of Freedom', a conservative "Think Tank" that is still trying remove the stain of supporting segregation during the race riots on the 1960's.

"Sweetie even a "light in the loafer's" ex-husband name is worth keeping when he's Chief of Staff to the President. At some point you and Grant will need to bury the hatchet. "Janice steeled herself for the tirade that always followed when she brought up the President.

* * *

John moved her hands from his back clutching her wrists, "I have to smile and pretend I respect that Santa Barbara flower child all day at work, can I at least be spared his omnipresence at home?"

Realizing he was gripping her wrists, he lifted them to his lips in apology, "Sorry got a bit carried away."

Janice cupped his face in her hands, "Its ok darling I don't like him either. However you have to work with him to get legislation passed. Ignoring him only hurts your voters and your future career."

John walked over to the bed and flopped down careful to remove his shoes first. The last time he forgot and get in bed with his shoes Janice threw water on him. "Janice how about we go to Los Vegas and get married by an Elvis impersonator. If it works for democrats how about us, this wedding stress is killing me."

Janice sat beside her fiance horrified he only looked half kidding, "John this is Washington the only thing in this town that brings out more politicians than a wedding is a funeral. Since we are short of a corpse we'll give them a blushing bride instead. This wedding will help your career."

John grinned before flipping Janice on her back, "We can always give them a "Corpse Bride, a bride dressed in black is kinda hot."

* * *

Janice slipped out of his arms glaring at him. "That is a horrible joke. That was the worse Johnny Depp movie ever made. I wanted to sue Tim Burton for the two hours of my life that movie stole from me."

John sat up looking out the window his face thoughtful, "I love you, we are so perfect together but this wedding it's getting out of hand. I don't even know half of the people on the guest list."

He opened her wedding planner and pointed to a name, "You even invited your sister Abby to the wedding; you know I can't stand her. Every time I see her she starts spouting lines from the "Communist Manifesto" as viable economic policy."

Janice frowned at the name, "She is my Half-sister, not that it matters because Mom insisted Abby get an invitation. Even as a kid Abby was always self-centered. She is the type that would sew you a pillow for Christmas just to have something to smother you with later. Oh well we can't pick our families."

John chuckled at her. "You don't give Abby enough credit; she wouldn't have smothered you Christmas Eve, she would have waited to receive your gifts first. "

Janice burst into tears of laughter. She came from a family of Marxist true believers but Janice was a Republican and extremely practical. She knew capitalism was a terrible economic system but felt it was better than everything else. She had no interest in a kinder and gentler anything, much to her her families horror.

* * *

Suddenly Janice had a nervous look on her face. "It is funny you mentioned the guest list, we have a surprise guest coming that will put our wedding on the map."

John gave his fiance his full attention. He requested she use her connections to get a senior British Royal to attend their wedding for political reasons. He refused to settle for a minor royal down on their luck. He could care less if anyone had a title but in politics life is rarely about what you care about personally.

Minor Royals were not taken seriously in Europe because they were 75th in the line of succession. They could be found all over Washington reduced to crashing political events scrounging for free food. He knew he could do better than that at his wedding.

Janice took John's hand and smiled at him sweetly, "I have someone attending your wedding even better than the Queen, at least on this side of the world anyway." She started to hum "Hail to the Chief."

* * *

John moved off the bed so fast he looked like an extra in the Matrix, "Janice are you on CRACK, please say yes. At least then I can excuse your actions in some way. You invited the President to our wedding; the man came at me with a fireplace poker last time I saw him."

Janice jumped off the bed and stood next to him. "John please you're a Senator. Your State elected you to keep their rights safe from the loony left. You can't do that hiding from the leader of your party. Unless you intend to quit politics you need to mend fences with him."

John stared at Janice and sighed, she was right and he knew it, "OK for you and for the great State of Alabama I will "break bread" with the president, he can come to our wedding. It shouldn't be too bad, I saw you invited every "Tea Party" elected official in Washington, I will be among brothers. "

* * *

Janice squealed and kissed John soundly, "Good man, I am proud of you. As for Fitz and your future career make sure at the wedding to kiss his ring, kiss his ass if you need to. That way when you run for president in 6 years he would be inclined to support you."

John laughed and pulled her close, "I won't kiss his ass I have to much dignity, but I will play nice. Since we are talking about kissing I am pleased to inform you that I intend to kiss every inch of your body on our honeymoon."

Janice smiled and kissed him softly, "I am relieved the President is behaving like an adult. Honestly I was sure he would make a bigger fuss after seeing the names on my guest list, maybe he has changed."

John flipped Janice flat on the bed, "Can we please stop talking about Grant I want to focus on a thousand ways to violate your body."

Janice smiled at him dropping her nightgown on the floor, "As you wish Senator Keating."

 **+++++++++++++++++++ OPA +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Olivia looked at the clock her stomach grumbling in protest. It was lunch time and she and Stephen barely had more than toast and peanut butter for breakfast. This morning she wanted to cook for him. However, they had worked until 1am yesterday and were back at work by 9am.

Stephen stretched and smiled at Olivia, his blue eyes showing signs of overwork and fatigue. He did his best to hide it however, they had so much to do and the work load was only getting bigger. They were getting a lot more cases after successfully resolving a few high profile ones.

"Stephen we should stop for lunch, a real lunch. I don't know about you but I am ready to run up the "White Flag." Olivia walked behind Stephen and grasped his hand which automatically reached up for her.

Stephen smiled in agreement, "Sounds good, I will not object to a break. You will be pleased to know I RSVP our invitations to the wedding. I even arranged an invite for our mysterious mole that sent the emails. We have to give him a code name, in true James Bond fashion."

Olivia sat beside Stephen deciding to take part in the game, "How about Mr. Borgia, that family knew how to party back in the day."

Stephen eyes crinkled in laughter, "OK new rule, you cannot pick any James Bond names that requires me to research their historical etymology."

* * *

Olivia pouted before smiling in glee, "Fine I have it, our moles code name is Jack Sparrow."

Stephen groaned and headed for the phone, "I am getting you food immediately. You clearly have lost half of your IQ points due to low blood sugar."

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him as he ordered Chinese food, "Words hurt you know."

After Stephen came back he rubbed his nose against Olivia in apology. "I am just hungry and rather tired. Can you forgive me for teasing you?"

Olivia laughed and hugged him, "don't be silly I was just kidding. However I am starting to wonder should we think about hiring staff, we are so busy lately."

Stephen shoulders slumped; he didn't know how to respond to her question. They were being worked ragged. However he didn't want to share her with others at work just yet. When she was gone last year he never felt so alone in his life. "I think we should hire temporary staff first, until our income is steady."

* * *

Olivia smiled, "I agree, we will hire new people slowly. To be honest I don't want a lot of staff here. I like working alone with you every day. I don't have to hide or put walls up around you."

Stephen wanted to reach out to hold her but stayed standing next to her. He had a hard time thinking logically when they were too close. "After the wedding I will discreetly head hunt for people with the right skill set for this line of work. "

Olivia smiled at him gratefully, "What would I ever do without you Stephen."

Stephen pretended to contemplate the question, "You will be alone, with 25 cats and a Vibrator collection that would shock even Jenna Jamison."

* * *

Olivia smiled so suggestively that Stephen heart beat faster, "How do you know I don't already have a collection that large, I have been single a long time you know."

Stephen gripped Olivia's hand slightly tighter. He brought her palm up and kissed it enjoying the feel of her quickening pulse against his lips. Reluctantly Stephen dropped her hand, he knew their food was on the way so it was better to stop before things got to heated.

He smiled to himself as she left to pay the delivery man for their lunch. For the first time in weeks he felt a sense of peace. Their friendship had grown stronger the past six months. The fear that she would reject him was fading. He planned to talk to her at the wedding; he had a very important question to ask her.

Olivia returned and gave him a hug, she wondered about the strange look on his face, "What are you thinking about?"

Stephen helped set the table handing her cutlery and paper plates, "Oh nothing, just about cliff diving into the sea, sometimes it can be worth the risk."

Olivia shook her head, "You sound like a fortune cookie, eat up Mr. Finch your food is getting cold."

Stephen tucked into the peppered steak and smiled, "Yes ma'am." He relaxed and settled into an easy conversation with Olivia, things were starting to look up and he had never been happier.


	9. Chapter 9 Scar Tissue

+++++++++++ **Hollis Doyle Clipper Ship Washington DC Marina** ++++++++++

Hollis Doyle looked at his computer in shock. He received an email with enough evidence to bury him if it ever went to court. Hollis was not an easy man to shock. The last time he felt this way was fresh out of university. He was in love with his first wife, one afternoon he came home from work with two dozen roses to surprise her.

He was the one surprised when he came upstairs and found his wife getting her back waxed by the gardener. The young man jump out the window and ran down the street butt ass naked. The guy must have run all the way back to Mexico because he was never seen again.

This left only his wife naked in their bed pleading with him to talk. He didn't say anything, he turned and left the room dropping the flowers on the floor. He returned to his car and drove straight to his lawyer's office. His lawyer didn't handle divorce but referred him to the top divorce attorney in the Texas.

When his lawyers were done digging up dirt on his wife she agreed to leave without a cent and vanished with only a backpack. Last he heard she ended up working a strip club next to a dirt mall in Dallas, he thought it was Karmic justice being served. He blamed himself; love was for suckers and he was nobody's ATM card.

His best friend was the head of Dymax. Hollis didn't have many people he trusted but he trusted his friend. However his friend's son was a different matter. The kid had gone to the best schools and learned how to sharpen his teeth on weaker prey. In desperation, now he was going after Hollis Doyle, and rather successfully at that.

* * *

The kid claimed that after digging through his father's secure files he read an interesting report about an explosion involving the Molotov mistress. Also he pointed out how lucky it was that President Grant won Defiance Country. He told Hollis that in order for the files to vanish forever, he needed to save Dymax.

Hollis stared at the file almost willing it to vanish. He called his investigator to meet him on his boat soon afterward. During the past few weeks he signed a lot of checks to dig up dirt on Olivia Pope. He intended to destroy her business if necessary. He needed to protect Dymax and his friend.

"Mr. Doyle I have the answer to your problems." A slight man sat beside Hollis on the deck. To see him nobody would suspect the man could peel a head like an onion. He handed Hollis a file. It was not files related to Olivia Pope, but an attractive young man with dark hair.

"Are you kidding me, I asked you to dig up information on Olivia Pope, who the hell is this guy?" Hollis snorted in anger thinking his money had been clearly wasted.

The investigator opened the file and urged Hollis to read the documents, "Other than Grant's election Olivia Pope is fairly clean. She was a bit wild in her youth but not enough to blackmail her into dropping the Dymax case. However I found her Achilles heel, Stephen Finch. This guy's file reads like a bad spy movie. "

* * *

Doyle began to read over the files, he raised his eyebrows at some of the things Finch had gotten himself into during his Hessian university days. His early 20's was even worse; the number of people who most likely wanted him dead by now could fill a phone book. "How does this help us again?"

The investor smiled, handing Hollis one final photo, it was of Stephen feeding Olivia ice-cream in the park. The affection between the two was almost diabetic sweet. Hollis had never seen Olivia this happy or relaxed. However the look in Stephen's eyes was love and love is always an effective weapon.

"Mr. Doyle with your permission I will confront Stephen. I will threaten to share his location with certain parties keen to know he is still breathing. Stephen worked for these people, he knows they would shoot Olivia just to get to him. Afterward I will promise to keep his secret in return for him helping us to sabotage Olivia Pope's investigation of Dymax. With her evidence gone she would be forced to drop the case. "

Hollis smiled feeling suddenly cheerful, "I rarely say this but I'm impressed, feel free to call me Hollis, you earned it."

* * *

The man nodded gathering up the files, "The only problem is catching Finch alone. He is rarely on his own. He and Miss Pope are joined at the hip. He almost lives at her apartment now so I can't catch him at night. I need to confront Stephen without our interactions being noticed or filmed."

Hollis smiled reaching into his pocket pulling out a decorative card, "I have a platoon of Ex-wives begging me to take them to this damn wedding. I'm only going to this circus to keep an eye on the politicians I bank rolled into office. I will invite you instead; Stephen Finch is on the guest list, speak to him there."

The detective took the information down and nodded politely, "That would be perfect; I will of course attend with a fake name and ID. I will have to avoid the cameras, but it's doable, I will have Stephen on board before the bride even cuts the cake."

* * *

After the detective left the boat Hollis stared at the photo of Stephen and Olivia in the park. The young man's expression mirrored Hollis when he still loved his first wife. A tiny part of Hollis felt ashamed. He knew whatever Stephen did to protect Dymax it would end badly for the young man, and his future with Olivia.

Maybe he was doing Stephen a favor that kind of love only hurts in the end. Hollis sat on the boat daydreaming about his first wife and how he loved her years ago. He held a picture of them fishing for Salmon during their honeymoon in Texas. They had been so damn happy then.

Hollis shook his head and put the worn picture back into his wallet. He drifted below deck feeling melancholy. His grandfather once said, looking back was never good; it only shifts scar tissue best left forgotten. Hollis struggled to control his tears, he knew the old man had been right.

After taking a deep breath Hollis returned to his practiced mask of cynical indifference. He had one final phone call to make, "Hello Cyrus I need a favor and you can't say no this time, you owe me, and I'm collecting."


	10. Chapter 10 Armadillo and the Student

**One more chapter until the Wedding day.**

 **+++++++++++++++++++++++++ OPA +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

After lunch Olivia tried not to look horrified as she and Stephen met their newest client over lunch. Their valedictorian son had broken into an animal testing facility and released all the Animals. Now the teens were being held by the CDC after confirming the released armadillos carried Leprosy.

"MS Pope our son was well intentioned; he and his friends didn't mean to expose themselves and the lab technicians to Leprosy. Almost nobody knows Armadillos are carries for it. For goodness sake Leprosy was unforeseeable when they broke into the lab, this is Washington not Calcutta."

Olivia and Stephen agreed to take their case and set up their meetings with the couple via telephone. They assured the parents that OPA could finish their case remotely.

When they closed the door Stephen and Olivia tried to look casual as they quickly wash their hands and opened all the air vents. "Olivia we are being silly right, totally irrational?"

Olivia turned on the air con that sucked in fresh air from outside. " Yes, completely silly and I feel like being silly somewhere else for the rest of the afternoon."

* * *

Olivia and Stephen left the office and headed home to finish their paperwork in Olivia's living room. After they showered and jumped into casual clothes they camped at her table buried in OPA paperwork. They had ten cases going at the same time, some easier than others.

Stephen phone rang and he answered it automatically, "What, Janice you can't do this, the Secret Service can't….. OK yes I understand… just give me a minute to call you back …. A minute Janice … and yes it is necessary I already promised him…. Call you right back, goodbye."

Olivia looked at Stephen's horrified expression, "Let me guess Stephen, Janice called and our Mole now requires a Secret Service background check? Stop panicking; I suspected a week ago that due to the number of Senators at the wedding a background check might be necessary. "

Stephen sighed in relieve, "You're amazing at this kind of work, I take it you have a plan? "

* * *

Olivia went to her desk and produced a file labeled Harrison Wright back ground check. "This shows a man that is purer than snow on paper. The Secret Service will approve him for the wedding. However the file he sent me pretty much assures this will be the last political event he will be cleared to attend."

Stephen examined the folder closely, "So what did you promise Harrison in return for the files, I doubt he is willing to spend twenty years in prison just to take down a defense contractor?"

Olivia closed the folder handing Stephen a different folder, inside was a signed and dated document from the FBI and local law enforcement. "I negotiated a nonrefundable deal with the police. Harrison turns over the files and he avoids prison in return. He will have a record sadly, I could not fix that."

Stephen smiled at her in sympathy, "You kept Harrison out of jail that's what important. Can I call Janice and give his real name for the background check?"

* * *

Olivia nodded in approval giving him the file, "Yes but tell Janice the alias needs to remain in her guest book. The Secret Service won't care as long as they get the real information. In this town people don't list their name on guest books for all kinds of political reasons, so the Secret Service are used to it."

Stephen called Janice giving her the all clear. He then closed his phone turning the ringer off. "Would you like to visit the art Museum? I heard they have pieces on loan from the British Museum."

Olivia laughed, "That is what I call a classy evening. I would love too, just let me get my purse."

Stephen only took Liv to events he was sure the President was not a guest. However, he knew Olivia would see Fitz in the future they ran in the same tight circle of friends. It was only a matter of time. He tried to push those depressing thoughts out of his head; it was unlikely she would see Fitz anytime soon.


	11. Chapter 11 Mr President We Need to Talk

**Next Chapter the Wedding**

 **+++++++++++++++++ Cyrus Beene the White House +++++++++++++++++++++**

Cyrus Beene was starting to feel like an overpriced butler. He had spent his entire morning trapped in meetings about a wedding he didn't care about beyond the fact it was full of political guests.

First call was from Hollis Doyle giving him a name to add to the guest list as his plus one. Hollis had to call the Secret Service to Vett him for security threats.

That led to the second phone call, The Secret Service demanded to see Cyrus in person. The head of the Secret Service insisted that Fitz review the guest list or the Presidential appearance would be canceled. They needed to make sure the wedding did not turn into a brawl.

* * *

The Third phone call was from his ex-wife upset he was too busy to call Janice about the additional guest. "Did you think I really have time for this, call her yourself." He slammed the phone down in frustration.

Now Cyrus was on the political "walk of shame" headed to the Oval office. As he passed Lauren's desk he nodded politely, "Hold all his calls Lauren, I will be busy discussing the wedding's guest list."

Lauren nodded but paused before informing Fitz that Cyrus was waiting, "Mr. Beene."

Cyrus paused at the door, "yes Lauren?" Normally he rushed past her but any delay today was welcome.

Lauren looked nervous then gave him a smile, "We all make mistakes but it is how we behave afterward that defines who we are. The President doesn't forgive quickly or easily, regardless good luck."

Cyrus mouth hung open in shock before he recovered. "Thank you Lauren and I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Fitz was at his desk talking on the phone; he waved at the chair next to him as he continued talking. After a few minutes he hung up and smiled at Cyrus. Staring at the President he felt his courage sink. Fitz had been so cheerful the past two weeks, more so than he has in months. He did not want to ruin his good mood.

Fitz waited patiently for his Chief of Staff to speak, "Cyrus you needed to see me?"

Cyrus felt the room become too warm. "Sir it is about the wedding. I failed to disclose all the pertinent information related to the groom or his guests. I know it's only a few days until the wedding but I need to clear the air. I could not in good conscience allow you to go without telling you the truth."

Fitz pulled out a sheet of paper that contained the guest list of the wedding including the groom. "Is this why you look afraid that your next stop is a guillotine?"

Cyrus stared at the paper in shock, it was dated two weeks ago. "Why didn't you say anything if you knew? You hate Senator Keating and are not keen on his friends."

Fitz eyes suddenly blazed with anger, "I wanted to see how long it would take you to come clean. You invited me to a party honoring a man I hate and where half the guests are members of the KKK. The only reason you are here is because someone made you tell the truth. You never do that on your own unless serves your agenda."

* * *

Cyrus suddenly looked nervous, "Sir, that is not true I didn't lie but yes I should been more transparent about the wedding. On a political note those men are congressmen. It isn't wise to accuse them of racism when you have no evidence to substantiate those claims."

Fitz slammed shut the briefing book on his desk glaring at Cyrus, "Who are we kidding; I bet most of the people at that wedding are missing white bed sheets from their bedroom sets. Don't worry I am not suffering from Asperger, I would never say that outside of this room."

Cyrus face began to sweat, "Don't worry Sir, I already arranged that ALL photos at the wedding are taken by our White House team. There will be no hard to explain handshakes on the 6pm news."

Fitz looked up in resignation, "That is not the point; once again you went behind my back. You move me around a board like I am a chess piece. I am not a puppet and you are not Machiavelli. I need an adviser that I can trust to do what's right for me and the country, if you can't do that maybe you should resign."

Cyrus stared at Fitz in shock. He was used to angry Fitz; throw a glass at the wall Fitz. But the President was not even yelling. The President's eyes was full of hurt and frustration. "Sir what can I do?"

* * *

Fitz walked over to the Presidential Seal; he slowly turned in the middle of the eagle. "Do you know what it is like to have people call you stupid, childlike, idiotic, a baby kisser with a good head of hair for your entire career and your childhood? Even my wife has spent our entire marriage making me feel a defective toy she coddles."

Fitz suddenly stood over Cyrus causing his chair almost tipped over. "You make me feel like a PUPPET with your damn hand up my ASS CYRUS. TREAT me like an adult. THAT is what the FUCK you can do for me. STOP treating me like a damn JOKE and maybe others will too."

Fitz started pacing the room refusing to look at Cyrus. "The staff follows you Cyrus, it's your job to guide them. Instead you teach them not to respect but to HANDLE me. You tell them I am a child that needs to be fed my Vegetables. How the hell do you expect me to run the COUNTRY when I can't even earn RESPECT in my house."

* * *

Cyrus suddenly felt ill, he never meant for his actions to cause others to treat Fitz with anything other than respect. "Sir I am sorry if I hurt you, you are like a son to me. I truly only wanted to protect you, to help you be the man you were born to become."

Fitz leaned against his desk planting his feet in front of him. "Cyrus if I wanted that kind of father I could hold a Seance and call up the spirit of "Big Jerry" to talk. I am a Rhodes Scholar, a war veteran and the President, but you, my wife and hell half the people here talk to me like I am a toddler. I don't want to live like that anymore."

Cyrus eyes filled with tears, "Fitz I truly am sorry, I was so focused on making sure you did well I forgot to show you the respect you deserve. I see now I inadvertently undermined you to the Staff. I cannot promise never to screw up but I have learned a lesson, can you forgive me?"

* * *

Fitz smiled sadly and offered his hand to Cyrus, "That is all I will ever ask, for you to treat me with respect. I respect you Cyrus. You are one of the smartest men in this city, just stop making me feeling like the dumbest one, that's all I ask . Would you care to join me for lunch? I think we both need a breather after that."

Cyrus smiled and patted Fitz on the back, "It would be my honor Fitz, I just need to grab my computer in my office and then I'm all yours."

Fitz watched Cyrus leave for his office. He waited a few moments then requested to speak to Tom.

Tom walked in a few moments later quickly standing in front of Fitz's desk, "Sir"

Fitz smiled at Tom and shook his hand, "Thank you for bringing the Wedding list to my attention. I spent a few days going over it and have a few thoughts. Some of those names are troubling, I'm sure your men will keep me from having to deal with an undesirable crowd."

* * *

Tom nodded politely, "Just give me the names of the people you wish to avoid and I will discreetly ban them from your table."

Fitz swallowed suddenly feeling nervous, "Tom, Olivia Pope will be at the Wedding. You're the only who knows I am attending the wedding to see her privately. I will be there three hours, you will arrange for me to talk to her alone for at least thirty minutes."

Tom for once lost his placid expression, "Disappearing for thirty minutes during the wedding will be tricky Sir. However I will create a suitable window of opportunity for that time frame."

Fitz gave Tom a huge smile, "Thank you Tom, you have been with me from the start. You have seen enough to know how important it is I see Olivia again."

Tom face broke into a rare smile, "Other than your kids she is the only thing that truly makes you happy. I am sure of one thing, she is your "once in a life time" love. I know you do all you can to get her back into your life. While her presence make my job harder, it makes you happy. Therefore I hope your plan succeeds."

Fitz nodded, "I will fight, and I will win, but I need your help. Olivia has been gone almost a year and that has hurt my chances. I will have to bring out the big guns in this battle, that is where you come in."

Tom sat beside Fitz and pulled out an Ipad, "Whatever you need Sir you know I am your man." Tom quickly typed the rapid fire of instructions and requests Fitz issued to the agent. The wedding was in Five days and Tom wasn't sure how he could get all of these requests done in time, but he would try. His President needed him.


	12. Chapter 12 Going to the Chapel

"Fitz have you seen my black Palazzo suede pumps?" Millie ran around frantically tossing shoes all over the room, her hair flying around her head like a deranged gnome.

Fitz looked at her in bemusement. He carefully avoided random high heels sailing dangerously near his head as she raced around their bedroom, "I just wanted to remind you Millie I am a guy so I have no idea WTF a Palazzo shoe even looks like. Also be careful where you fling your shoes."

Millie glared at him as she pulled down another pile of shoes, "You keep reminding everyone that you're a Rhodes Scholar but you can't ever answer the simplest questions. You are of no help at all."

He tried to hold his temper. Once Millie found out the wedding shifted from an intimate family affair to the event of the season she burned a hole in his credit card. She spent hours shopping for the perfect outfit. He was sure most Americans could feed a family of four for a year on what she paid for her French contour dress.

* * *

Fitz sat on the bed carefully examining the ties Millie had picked out for him. He hated every one of them. He hid in his pocket the red one that Olivia liked and staffers said looked good on him. "I know the shoes are important to you but I didn't study fashion design as an elective, please forgive me for that over site."

"Finally found them, no thanks to you of course" Millie placed the shoes next to the bed. She then raced to the bathroom grabbing her makeup. To Fitz she cake so much on it looked like war paint, but he didn't comment.

"Really Fitz did you have to give my assistant the day off. I needed her to prepare my clothes. I can't believe that girl asked for the day off, she knew I was going to the wedding." Millie started to gather her things and headed for the shower.

* * *

Fitz had showered earlier and was quickly starting to dress. "Millie her mother was in the hospital it was the right thing to do." Fitz started tying his shoes hoping to escape her tirade as quickly as possible.

Millie stopped and glared at him, "Fitz it was only HAND surgery. It wasn't like her mother was getting a heart transplant, talk about selfish."

Fitz nodded at her retreating back as she headed to the shower, "I agree Millie completely selfish."

* * *

Starting to feel sick Fitz left the room to get some fresh air. He saw Tom waiting for him and instantly felt better. He smiled at the agent in relief. Tom along with Hal led Fitz to the ground floor. They were coordinating with the motorcade to escort him to the Ritz Carton Hotel.

Fitz was left waiting in a room for Millie to join him. Tom told him the Secret Service was doing final checks before driving them to the wedding. He felt a nervous energy racing inside him. For the first time in months he would see Olivia again. He always looked for her name on events he attended but she was never there.

Fitz placed his hand in his pocket touching the velvet box for his own final check. He then opened his wallet to see Olivia one more time, "I have no idea if you found someone Olivia and frankly I don't want to know. It doesn't matter, I will fight anyone and anything to bring you back to me."

Fitz wanted their painful, devastating, life changing, extraordinary love. He would never give up, they were simply to amazing together to walk away. Fitz smiled as he remembered Olivia's birthday in Chicago during the Campaign. She looked so beautiful at the wedding in Little Italy the next day.

 **+++++++++++++++++++Flash Back Chicago Little Italy +++++++++++++++++++++++**

Fitz was a featured guest at the wedding of prominent financial backer for his campaign for President. The wedding was being held in Chicago's Little Italy area. It was a vibrant area still proud of its Italian roots. They were huge supporters of the Grant for President campaign and helped raise needed funds to keep him going.

At the moment Fitz didn't care about the wedding, only about the endless pulling on his tuxedo. Fitz did his best to stop fidgeting as Olivia worked to straighten his suit. He had lost a little weight and didn't have time to visit a tailor before tomorrow's wedding. Olivia every the "fixer" came to his rescue, she was an expert sewer.

"Olivia please tell me he donated more than five bucks to my campaign. I hate weddings." Fitz said watching her helm his leg with her unmatched eye for detail.

* * *

Olivia ignored him still working to fix his suit, "The man donated enough that if he asked you to walk his daughter down the aisle you should consider doing so."

Fitz rolled his eyes, "I saw the bride, there is not enough money or vodka on earth to make that woman likable. I saw her smack her fiance in the head yesterday for chewing to loudly."

Olivia finally stopped and looked at his suit with an air of satisfaction, "Your suit is now perfect."

Fitz smiled and quickly started removing the suit in relief. He changed into a thin pair of blue slacks and a white shirt. He went over to pour himself a cup of ice water, his face feeling damp even with air con. Chicago was a city of extremes, in July the city was a furnace, and the winters were polar vortexes. Today was sweltering.

Fitz came behind Olivia and closed the computer case she had just opened. "Enough Miss Pope, Its 6pm all over the city and computers are being powered down, you worked long enough. Besides tomorrow you will be at a wedding, I can't have you showing up with bags under your eyes, it would be criminal."

* * *

Olivia ruffled his hair laughing, "Don't be silly the only one allowed to look amazing at a wedding is the bride. Why do you think she always dresses her Brides Maids in colored potato sacks on her wedding day?"

Fitz smiled pulling Olivia closer, "I don't care if the bride was a naked supermodel, the only woman I will see there tomorrow is you, and I will always only see you."

Olivia blushed ducking her head, "You shouldn't say things like that, it would give a woman ideas."

He smiled and placed his forehead against hers, "Maybe it's the ideas I want you to have." Olivia felt warm hands linking with hers as their heads connected softly.

Fitz lowered his lips and gave her the softest kiss. He kissed her slowly giving himself time to savor every inch of her lips. Liv was the first to break contact moving away as he stared at her intently. "Fitz we should head to dinner, a new Italian place opened up around the corner, I heard it's really good."

* * *

When they stood to leave Fitz gave her a teasing grin, "What happened to my Ms Atkins devotee? You insisted you were a strict no carb; no sugar food connoisseur."

Liv laughed looking embarrassed, "I swim enough to burn off a small serving, besides I love pasta."

Fitz winked as he helped Olivia with her coat, "Yes swimming has benefited you in a lot of ways." His eyes rove so slowly over her body Olivia's face burned. He knew she was no longer thinking about swimming.

Once they were outside Olivia tugged Fitz down the street, "Come on Mr. Grant I can smell the pasta calling us, your walking far to slowly."

Fitz laughed and hugged her close, "As you wish, let the hunt for pasta begin, race you."

* * *

Olivia tried to keep up when Fitz jogged down the street, "Not funny Fitz, I am wearing heels you're cheating."

"Your right so unfair of me, let me make it up to you" Fitz flipped her over his back and fireman carried her down the street. he ignored Olivia's yowls in protest. He was unmindful of the people laughing as they passed offering him words of support in Italian.

Fitz finally relented and placed her gently back onto her feet, "OK I promise I'll behave."

Olivia reached over and kissed his nose, "don't behave too much, I enjoy bat shit crazy sometimes."

* * *

Fitz chuckled and linked his hands with hers. As they entered the restaurant Fitz talked quietly to the owner before returning to her. They were led to a quiet table in the back. They both agreed not to talk about work, politics or anything that would ruin their evening or their excellent pasta dinner.

Half way through the meal Fitz opened his phone and spoke to Tom. A few minutes later the agent brought in a large cake covered in lit candles. He handed Fitz a jewelry box then left them alone.

Fitz took Olivia's hand and kissed it. "Happy birthday Olivia, I am privileged to celebrate this special day with you. If I am a lucky man I will be able to do this for you every year. Open your gift."

Olivia opened the box and inside was a diamond tennis bracelet. Fitz smiled at her look of surprise. "I would give you the sun if I could but I thought I would give you ice instead."

Unmindful of the waiter Olivia threw her arms around Fitz and hugged him, "thank you it's beautiful."

Fitz placed the bracelet around her wrist, expertly opening the delicate clasp. "It is my pleasure, a beautiful gift for a beautiful lady."

* * *

He smiled at her then gestured toward the cake, "Happy Birthday Olivia, make a wish."

Olivia smiled and he could see the love in her eyes, "I don't need to make a wish, all I could ever want is right here with you. I do have one wish however. I wish I had known you months ago, I could have giving you a birthday gift. "

Fitz reached out and stroked her cheek, "My Livvey, every day I get to see you smile is my birthday. " He leaned forward to kiss her, drawn by the magnetic pull of her presence. The bond between them seemed to burn brighter each day.

Olivia moved back into her seat frantically looking around to make sure nobody saw them. She suddenly realized that they were completely alone in the restaurant.

" Fitz you can't rent an entire restaurant for the night, what if someone finds out. " Olivia started trying to figure out the best way tomorrow to bury his purchase.

* * *

Suddenly Fitz lifted her chin bringing her closer to him, "Olivia listen to me carefully. I would burn down the world as long as we are standing on the ashes. You can't fix the fact that I love you, and always will."

Olivia could feel him leaning closer until his warm lips met her own. She went limp as he pulled her onto his lap. As his lips caressed her she stop thinking, stopped planning, she gave her self over to his love.

Fitz smiled when Olivia let go relaxing into his kiss. He was not delusional, he knew their love would never be easy but to him it was worth the coming pain, because he had finally found the love of his life.

Fitz finally pulled away when the urge to breath became pressing, he ran his finger over her swollen lips, "Olivia ready to go?"

Olivia smiled brightly as they rose to leave the restaurant, "With you always Fitz."

Fitz smiled holding her close as they walked toward the waiting car, it wouldn't be easy but love never is.

 **++++++++++++++++ Janice Whelan's Wedding Day White House ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"Mister President are you ready to drive to the wedding, The First Lady is already in the car." Fitz was so deep in thought he almost jumped at the sound of Tom's voice.

"Yes Tom I am ready. Did you arrange everything I asked you to prepared for today?" Fitz had asked Tom to pull a minor miracle. He knew it was asking a lot but he hoped Tom could rise to the challenge.

Tom nodded and tapped his Ipad, "Yes I have everything you asked. I am sure Miss. Pope will appreciate your effort. I must say Sir when you want to get a girls attention you don't hold back, I am impressed."

* * *

Fitz grinned at Tom, "Getting that all arranged is the first part, the second part well now that is a different story. I can only hope I know what the hell I am doing, it might be seem a bit over the top."

Tom smiled back, "Don't doubt yourself today. She likes you for you, don't overthink it, just go with it."

Fitz followed Tom to the waiting car, and climbed inside. When he felt the Limousine move he forced himself to reach a place of calmness. He didn't know what would happen next but he was ready for it. He was on the way to get Olivia back, failure was not an option.

Fitz relaxed into the seat, he closed his eyes tuning out the world during the trip to the Ritz. He wondered what Olivia would say when she saw him again, time will tell.


	13. Chapter 13 Getty Burger is a Food Group

**Working a double shift at work past two days sucked, but still managed to write :)**

 **++++++++++++++Hollis Doyle Boat Washington Harbor, The wedding day. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"Trixie where is my breakfast, are they still slaughtering the cow to make it?" Hollis Doyle was in a bad mood. He had to be at the wedding in two hours and his breakfast hadn't arrived.

Suddenly His assistant Trixie appeared with a plate. It contained one of his favorite meals a Getty's Burger, with hush puppies. "Sorry for the delay, their delivery people were busy. Today is a holiday so lots of people are ordering. Also your video conferences are ready."

Trixie sat the plate in front of Hollis with napkins. He looked at her clearly annoyed. "Next time check how long it will take for delivery. I can send one of the boys to fetch it, thank you Trixie."

Smiling politely, Trixie left the office closing the door behind her.

Hollis looked at his breakfast and sighed, he needed to do the video conference now, his breakfast had to wait. He turned on the secure device and waited for his investigator to appear.

* * *

Suddenly his investigator was on the screen. "Good morning Hollis. I am on the way to your boat. As requested some point during the wedding I will speak to Stephen. By the time I am finished his cooperation is assured. I am convinced he will agree to sabotage the Dymax case to keep his resurrection a secret and to protect Olivia."

Hollis thanked him and switched his device for the next video call. On the screen was a young woman who looked slightly on edge, "I have been waiting for your call. The job today requires a lot of planning, not a good idea to leave me waiting so you can eat a burger."

Hollis put on his most engaging smile, "Sorry about that Becky. I had a call right before yours that was just a critical. My burger is sitting there getting cold I haven't touched it yet. I know time is critical so lets get down to business, you know what you have do at the Ritz Carton today, any questions?"

* * *

Becky nodded, "Yes wait outside the security zone near the Ritz Carton. On your signal follow Stephen Finch and put at least ten bullets in him. There is a problem. I have been following him for a week as you requested and he is rarely alone. Olivia Pope is almost always with him. Is she collateral damage?"

Hollis suddenly leaned toward his computer screen, "Firstly, Olivia is a somewhat friend of mine so I won't accept her being hurt. Lastly, that girl is so well connected the "fires of hell" would rain down on anyone responsible for her death. I don't mean the biblical kind. She is NOT to be harmed, not a scratch."

Becky didn't flinch, "You made your point. The last thing I want is a target on my back because I shot the wrong person. I will make sure Olivia is not in the vicinity of Stephen when I depose of him."

* * *

Hollis leaned back into his chair appeased, "Glad we understand each other. Also make sure you wait for my signal before shooting him. I have to give Stephen a chance to save his own life."

Becky looked at Hollis curiously, "May I asked what that means?"

Hollis smiled, "Let's just say he will be made an offer foolish to refuse. If he says no then he signed his own death warrant. I would view his refusal as the boy committing suicide. You will be fully paid Becky, no matter what he decides."

Becky smirked, "I spent a week planning this job and frankly I am looking forward to the challenge. It will not be easy shooting him so near the Ritz hotel's security wall. I hope Stephen tells you no."

Hollis gave a few final instructions before turning off his computer to finish is breakfast, "Even cold, a Getty burger hits the spot. Well Mr. Finch I hope you had a good breakfast, it might be your last one. Your death would have Olivia to busy trying to find the sniper to worry about the Dymax case."

Hollis tucked into his burger with gusto, "How the hell can anyone eat at McDonald's' after having Getty Burger, amazing taste." Hollis finished his burger and went down stairs to leave for the wedding.


	14. Chapter 14 Every Day is Black Friday

**++++++++++ Jasmine Tiger Exports Washington DC Morning of the wedding ++++++++**

Harrison Wright looked at the clock at work in near panic. He needed to meet Olivia and Stephen at the local Denny's soon to take him to the wedding. He told Adnan that he was meeting a friend of his from foster care and asked for the day off. She of course said yes, but her promises were unreliable.

"Adnan I don't have time for this, my friend is only in town today. He flies back to Europe tomorrow, I need to go before I'm late." Harrison was writing up paperwork for a BMW he just sold. It was a holiday but Adnan didn't closed their doors insisting people will shop today.

"Harrison don't be silly, holidays are good for business. Thousands of customers are at home free to shop. Think about all the people unburdened by family who live alone. These are our holiday customers, the world's friendless, parentless urchins. They are desperate to shop today rather than wallow in self pity eating a TV dinner alone."

Suddenly the pen in his hand stilled as he glared at Adnan. "You do know I am an orphan that got dumped in a state group home after my junkie parents bonded over a crack pipe. Even my relatives abandoned me because they didn't like the size of the foster care check."

* * *

Adnan had the decently to blush, "Harrison a customer is not human just a walking dollar sign. You have to stop comparing them to yourself or me it's not healthy in this line of work. You will end up one of those freaks giving away all his money claiming the "Ghost of Christmas past" broke into your condo."

Harrison handed her the last of the paperwork, "Sorry I snapped just now. I just hate holidays my childhood was not the best as you know. I sometimes wonder why people keep babies if they don't want them? They could legally turn them over to the state and walk away. Why torture them for a few years before abandoning them?"

Adnan paused in thought, "I suppose most people are deluded enough to believe even a monster can be a parent. My parents were jackasses but I survived and so did you. However, you need to harden up and stop worrying about everyone else. A wolf never worries about the feelings of the sheep."

Harrison face became troubled, "I know I will never be a wolf, but I could never lower myself to be a sheep. If I am not either, than what am I?"

* * *

Adnan stopped typing and stared at him, "That means you're a wild card and they tend not to have a long life expectancy. They make stupid choices and believe in stupid things. They are Patriots that would end up riding a damn horse up against cannons in a war for the greater good."

Harrison laughed grabbing the keys from her desk, "There is no way in the world I would ride a damn horse up against cannons. The first time I read "Charge of the Light Brigade" my first thought was those horsemen didn't grow up in the ghetto. Nobody I know could be that suicidal for this country."

Adan laughed and hugged Harrison, "That's my Harrison, you have the right attitude. Now go out there and hand your customer the keys to his new car. Then you can leave to meet your friend."

Kissing her goodbye Harrison finished with the customer and went back to his office. He grabbed the case with the original Dymax documents and headed to his car. He stopped at his condo to change into his new Tuxedo. He smiled as he looked in the mirror, "If I die today I sure as hell will die looking good."

After pausing at the door he headed to his sports car, he had a wedding waiting for him and redemption. He hoped that he was not to late.


	15. Chapter 15 Bad Luck to See the Dress

**+++++++++++++++++++ Janice Whelan's Mansion Washington DC ++++++++++++++++**

"This is not happening, this is not happening," Janice was sitting on her bed with her head between her legs gasping for breath as her Fiance sat beside her on the bed rubbing her back.

"Honey its ok it doesn't matter what dress you are wearing today. Speaking of which, should your maid iron your dress in front of me, I thought it was "bad luck" for me to see the dress before the wedding?"

Janice took her cell phone and flung it at the maid frantically ironing her replacement dress. The girl used to flying objects around Janice ducked and scurried out of the room. They always gave the maid a bonus in her paycheck big enough to keep her quiet whenever Janice had a "melt down."

"I am NOT getting married in THAT dress; do I like some chunky girl from a trailer park? I bought a customer designed "Vera Wang" wedding dress. Each bead hand stitched in Italy by master seamstresses." Janice stood up and marched over to the replacement dress, her every moment displaying rage.

Janice glared at the garment, "Nothing WORSE can happen on my wedding today so I am no longer afraid of "Bad Luck. "My assistant bought this from a SUPER WALMART this morning when my "VERA" dress went missing. How the hell can I show my face in this town after walking down the Aisle in this ABOMINATION?"

John threw his hands in the air, "JANICE ENOUGH, I know your upset but stop. You can't throw things at servants just because your having a bad day. Paying them damages to cover it up is getting to be expensive." John walked over and pulled Janice into his arms as she started to sob. "It will be ok Janice, just breath it will be ok."

* * *

Janice after a few minutes calmed down, "It's ok John I forgive you, I am just feeling the stress" Janice said taking comfort in his arms.

John pulled back and stared at Janice, "Forgive me for what, I didn't lose your dress. In fact I urged you to pick it up last week rather than get another fitting."

Janice wiped her tears in his sleeve, "John You were the one who picked an incompetent wedding planner. The Boutique I selected wouldn't have lost my original dress. However, I will look past that rather than ruin our day." John dropped his arms so quickly that Janice's were left hovering in the air.

John started pulling his shoes on as Janice looked at his face in shock, "Where are you going John?"

Breathing heavily he turned around looking upset, "TO FIND YOUR DAMN DRESS. I will have my people contact the store's owner to search their stock. More than likely it's misplaced and the sales staff were to lazy to initiate a proper search. They have excellent security so I doubt it was stolen. I will do everything I can to find it."

Janice flung her arms around his neck, "My hero how do you put up with me." Janice rained kisses on his face holding him close.

John grinned at her, "I am a politician so my skin is thick by default, I'll be back soon."

* * *

John left the room calling his security staff to the entrance hall of the mansion. After a few phone calls the owner was alerted to the dress mix up and agreed to drive down and personally help them search. The boutique owner also promised the staff member responsible would be fired.

When John arrived half an hour later at the wedding Boutique the owner was already there. "Senator I was so SHOCKED when your people called me. This kind of thing does not happen at my shop ever."

The small French man waved his hands frantically from stress as he opened the door.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching the store owner appeared at the counter carrying an extra-large dark blue bag. "Eureka I found it. The new girl mislabeled it. Senator please don't remove the dress from the bag I checked the dress myself and its yours. It is bad luck for you to see it. Hand it to the bride in the bridal travel case."

After shaking the owners hand John handed the travel bag to one of his staff to hold until John could return it to Janice. "Thank you again for helping us personally. I will let others know how helpful your store was today."

The owner beamed in happiness, "Thank you, and I hope the rest of your wedding goes smoothly."

* * *

John left the store hoping Janice had calmed down while he was gone. He was starting to envy people who got married in their back yards with a radio playing.

He rang his driver as they neared a rougher area, "I need to make a stop, you know the place. Tell the rest of the team to take the dress back to the house and wait for me, I will catch up in a few minutes."

John's driver a few minutes later pulled up to a row of dilapidated buildings. John left his wallet, phone and jewelry in the back seat of the car. His body guard took him into an alley filled with broken liquor bottles, trash bags and destroyed furniture. After a few minutes a man approached him smiling at John in recognition.

* * *

"Hey I figured I wouldn't see you down here today, seeing as how your busy getting yourself jammed up with a wife. You sure you want to be here today?" The man smiled but his hard face took away from his effort to look friendly.

John shook his head, "Coming down here is the only way I could deal my shitty life which is about to get a whole lot worse. You know what I want and I have cash."

The man smiled, "I will always have what you need. We too close to the sidewalk, let's handle our business elsewhere."

John followed him deeper into the alley. Half hour later John was back in his car slumped into the seat. He did his best to calm himself before seeing Janice. "Fuck I need appear normal when I see Janice. If she knew my secret, it would ruin everything."


	16. Chapter 16 Last Chance Olivia

**Stupid save file ate a sentence about the speaker phone, I re added it**

 **++++++++++ OPA Washington DC Morning of the wedding ++++++++**

Olivia stood in the mirror admiring the finished results. A few months ago she "Fixed" a problem with one of the leading hair salons in the city. They were booked weeks in advance but as a favor for her they arranged a booking yesterday an hour before closing. They styled her jet black hair sleek and straight.

"Liv, you look stunning, but then you always do." Stephen came behind Liv and gave her a hug. Liv didn't mind she needed the hug. She was nervous; it was her first big event in a year.

"Thank you, Stephen you clean up nicely yourself. That suit makes you look almost illegally good. Make sure you thank your tailor for me." Liv smiled at the impressive way the suit hugged his frame.

Stephen was dressed in a Raul Lauren Tuxedo with matching Salvatore Ferragamo shoes. His jet black hair was expertly cut by Olivia's hairdresser.

"I should be thanking you, you picked the suit out, excellently choice as always Liv." Stephen stood behind Olivia straightening his bow tie.

Olivia smiled and started dressing. Olivia had one weakness and was beautiful dresses. She normally wore white but today she made a different choice. It was a Pamela Roland royal blue dress. The cowl back and dark blue beading on the shoulders and waistband gave the dress an air of sophistication.

* * *

"Stephen can you zip my dress please, the zipper is in the back?" Stephen walked over to Liv and zipped up her floor length dress, resisting the urge to kiss her bare back as the zipper moved.

"It is not often when a woman says "help me into a dress" I get as excited as being asked to remove one. However, you have never been an average woman." Stephen laughed as Liv kissed his smooth cheek. Stephen tried to kiss her neck but she moved out of his arms laughing.

"Stephen, I only agree to attend to this wedding because you owe the bride a favor. That said we will not be late due to your flirting. I don't want to run in the church when the bride is walking down the aisle." Olivia stepped into a pair of black Manolo Blahnik Ankle-Strap High Heel Sandals.

Stephen pouted but turned to grab his Tuxedo jacket. "Well Madam the Limo that Janice sent is waiting down stairs. I frankly don't want to go, I like the idea of having you all to myself today."

Olivia gave Stephen a hug and patted his shoulder. "After the reception we can camp on my sofa and watch one of the DVDs I bought, how about "Vampire Dairies?"

Stephen stopped mid stride and turned to her in horror, "There is nothing you can do or say that would convince me to watch "Twilight, the teen years."

Olivia shook her head, "Blah and you say you're a best friend, I resend your best friend sticker Mr. Finch."

* * *

Stephen smirked and kissed her nose, "Your adorable but not even best friends are required to suffer though chick movies. That torture is strictly for boyfriends or guys hoping for pity sex afterward."

Stephen put his hand on the door frame blocking her path. "However, if you wish to place me in one of those two categories I am open for negotiations. However my list of demands must be met in that case."

Liv raised her eyebrow pointing at the clock, "really Mr. Finch what demands?"

Stephen grinned and started ticking his fingers one by one, "First, for each chick movie I suffer though I am allowed to pick one gory sexist pointless violence dude movie our next movie night."

Olivia lifted up his arm and walked to the elevator after locking the door. Stephen continued to walk closely behind. "Where are you going Liv, my list isn't finished. Two, you are never again allowed to wear "granny panties" around the house. Those things are the "anti-mating" call of Homo Sapiens."

"My panties are none of your business Mr Finch. If you don't want to see them, go back to your dust filled apartment you barely entered in months. Liv started walking down the hall to her apartment buildings outer doors. She did her best to hide the laugh bubbling in her throat at his antics.

* * *

Stephen ticked another finger, "Three, you promise to always be this easy to tease. The flare of your nose and pressed lips makes me want to commit all kinds of inappropriate public acts." Stephen led her into an isolated part of the hallway and pressed her against the wall smiling down at her.

"Liv let's skip the wedding, I can pay Janice back some other way. Let's spend the day together instead. We are already formally dressed we can go ball room dancing then the theater. Say yes and you won't be sorry I promise. Say yes, Liv" Stephen began to rain kisses down the hollow of Olivia's throat.

Liv smiled but shook her head, "The chick code forbids standing brides up on her wedding day. Only death, injury or exploding volcanoes excuse invited guest missing someone's wedding without notice. Besides you told me she wanted to see me before the wedding, so whatever she needs its important."

Stephen grimaced, "Well death seems a bit extreme to get out of attending a wedding, unless you're marrying a harpy or a dirt bag. The volcano is a bit out of my control. I suppose I could fake a badly sprained ankle?"

* * *

Olivia rolled her eyes refusing to answer beyond grabbing his hand giving it a comforting squeeze. They soon reached the limo waiting outside. The driver opened the passenger door once they emerged. Standing in front of the door Stephen stared at Olivia, "Last chance to bail Liv, are you sure we can't forget about the wedding?"

"Let's go Mr. Finch this is a wedding not a funeral." Olivia smiled and Stephen helped her inside the car. Olivia check her makeup in the mirror before relaxing in her seat.

Stephen looked out the window as the car pulled away feeling uneasy. What did Janice want to see Liv about that was so important that she wanted a meeting before she got married? He suddenly felt this was all a bad idea, he wished he had never agree to attend.

* * *

Olivia's phone rang and she answered it automatically, "Olivia Pope." Once she realized it was Janice she put it on speaker phone for Stephen to hear.

"Good morning Ms Pope This is Janice the bride. My driver informed me you are on the way to the church. There has been a change of plans. He will drive you to the meeting Hall on the church grounds instead." Janice said without explaining the change.

Olivia could tell Janice was on edge so did her best to keep her voice even. "Care to tell me why you wanted to meet me before your wedding? I will meet you of course in return for Stephen's obligations considered paid in full."

* * *

Janice sighed, "I can't explain over the phone this line is not secure, but in return for Stephen being "Free of me" as he put it I need a favor from you. I am told you're the best "Fixer" in town. Today Miss Pope I am your newest client. When our business is done you must never let anyone know we ever spoke."

Olivia rubbed her forehead, she was about the tell the woman to "go to hell" until she saw the look of fear on Stephen's face. Whatever Janice had on him he was afraid of her being angry. She decided to agree until she had more answers. "No problem at all, part of my job is discretion. I will see you in a few minutes."

Olivia hung up the phone and noticed Stephen staring out the window. She thought about what was waiting for her and she felt sick. Jumping out of a moving car suddenly sounded appealing. However freeing Stephen from Janice's clearly debt was critical, so she didn't ask the driver to turn around.

Olivia called Harris to let him know they could not pick him up safety, the driver wasn't the one they expected. Harrison said he would drive to the check point and wait.

Olivia poked Stephen, "It looks like this will be a working wedding, we will discuses it more when alone. I told Harrison to meet us since we are with an unknown driver."

Stephen groaned, "Can I please fake my death, I do not want to work for Janice."

Olivia smiled weakly, "only if we do it together. I never met Janice but she sounds like a pit viper. I don't know what is going on but I won't abandon you."

* * *

Olivia shook her head and tried to encourage Stephen to talk about Janice, "How the hell did you end up owing Janice anyway?"

Stephen face went red with embarrassment, "When I was a university student she saved me from a jail cell once by lying to the police about what she witnessed. Afterward she told me now I was her "bitch" and she been making me pay ever since. She said if I bring you to her wedding I would owe her nothing more. I am sorry, I should have known Janice would not let me go that easy."

Olivia shrugged, "Oh well once we do this job you never have to see her again, we will get thought this together."

Stephen held Olivia's hand, "Thank you for everything, I know this is not exactly how you saw your day going."

Olivia smiled, "I got a feeling the bride is having an even worse day if she needs me on her wedding day."

Stephen nodded "true, I know this is asking a lot from you but thank you." he put his hand over Liv's in an offer of support as they pulled up to the church's Secret Service Check Point.

* * *

 **+++++++++++++++++++++++++ St. Matthews Church Washington DC ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Fitz stood inside the minsters office trying to avoid pacing. He arrived early at the church hoping to have time to calm down before the service. He told Tom to have the Secret Service alert him when each guest arrived at the church. So far no sign of Olivia. Maybe she wasn't coming he thought to himself sadly.

"Mr. president Olivia has cleared the check point she is on the church grounds." Tom watched Fitz walk a hole in the floor boards as he paced waiting on word regarding Olivia. Miss Pope attending the service was the only part of Fitz's plan that was out of Tom's control. Legally he could do nothing to justify dragging her here.

Fitz face broke into a huge grin, "OK I can start breathing now, thank you Tom. It's time to shock the dignitaries at the front door with my unannounced appearance. I heard the bride had a fit when I wouldn't let her publicize my attendance. You said you had some security changes?"

Tom looked at his note book, " I have taken the liberty for "security reasons" to design the receiving line so only those inside the church will know the President is shaking hands at the entrance. That way everyone would be in the church before they saw you. It would be rather cumbersome to leave the queue by that time."

* * *

Fitz grinned, "Security reasons really? Tom you are a bad boy."

Tom grinned slightly, "Yes Sir I can't be to careful with the Presidents safely. Speaking of which its time to line up with the dignitaries are you ready.?"

Fitz took a deep breath, "Am I ready to have the best or maybe the worse day of my life, No. However, that's not going to stop me. I am ready."

Tom opened the door, "Good luck Sir, I hope it all works out."

Fitz walked toward the line of Senators standing at the church entrance, "Thank you Tom, I can only try."


	17. Chapter 17 Ghosts of the Past

**A sentence was missing in chapter 16 that got lost in the saved doc, I went back and added it. Liv was talking on a speaker phone to Janice.**

 **++++++++++ St Matthews Church Washington DC ++++++++**

Fitz watched the collective jaws drop of the senators, congressmen and dignitaries lined up by the church doors. It is not easy to keep a secret in Washington but for once his staff had managed it.

"Mr. President what a surprise I am so pleased to see you here. I have not seen you since you were a candidate. Our great state of Illinois certainly enjoyed your last visit. "Fitz smiled at the democratic senator who clearly was trying to point out that Fitz had not set foot in the state since elected.

Fitz paused to keep the annoyance out of his voice, "This country has fifty states, they all wish I could spend more time in their state as well. I have been busy running the country. However, I did send the Chicago my financial love when the Senior Senator of Illinois asked for billions in transpiration funds."

Senator Tobermaski only glared in response refusing to admit he had been bested. He excused himself to visit the bath room. When he returned Fitz was surrounded by members of his party instead.

* * *

The Republican senator of Georgia smiled at Fitz, "Don't let that Senator Tobermaski get to you. Only a democrat could find reasons to hate a man that gave his state 15 billion dollars for their roads and public transit system. Hell you never lived in Chicago and you treat that city like a long lost friend."

Fitz smiled and offered a shrug "Well winning a state that has always been a "Blue" strong hold certainly shocked a few people. I am just showing my gratitude that they took a chance on our party again."

The Senator from Georgia nodded grudgingly, "I have to say Fitz we still don't know how you do it. People who shouldn't vote for you do. That is the kind of leadership I can at admire. I hear you are considering a bill that protects churches and charities from zoning restrictions, I would like to help."

Fitz smiled; it was an issue that Olivia mentioned during their trip to Chicago. "Yes in many areas public transit routes are unfairly "Ring fenced" so that only commercial businesses are allowed near them. Tax payer funds built our roads and buses; everyone should have access to them."

The Senator nodded, "Smart move Mr. President, you appeal to both sides with that bill. I am sure I can reach out to a few democrats to cosign the bill. Can we have a meeting about it next week?"

Fitz nodded and asked the Senator to call his office. Fitz didn't want to talk politics today he had something far more personal on his mind. He waited patiently as the security line moved into the church.

 **++++++++++ St Matthews Church the Meeting Hall Washington DC ++++++++**

Olivia and Stephen met Harrison and gave him his entrance pass and told him it would be safer if he went in alone without them to avoid suspicion. Afterward the driver took them behind the church to the historic meeting hall. It was built over 200 years ago and was kept as a heritage building.

"Stephen and Olivia thank you for meeting me today. "Janice Whelan was standing in the shadows when they entered the hall. She only appeared after she was sure they were alone.

"It was no problem at all Ms Whelan; I know you are busy today. I am confused about one thing however. You told Stephen that his debt was paid if I showed up. However in the car you insisted it was only paid if I did you a favor. Why is that payment suddenly a job." Olivia said waiting for the other woman to speak.

Janice smirked, "Call me Janice and I am sorry to have been less than honest. I couldn't let Stephen wipe the debt that easy giving what I have on him. Also, I didn't want you to know I needed help before today. However I swear his debt is paid in full today with your help. My problem is this, my Fiance in high school gambled they sent him to treatment. In university he did drugs they sent him to treatment. Now he has found a new game, "Hide the salami with the street whore."

Janice ran her fingers into her hair avoiding their eyes, "I received a letter and pictures a week ago claiming my Fiancé almost lives at a whore house named, "Thirsty Bitches," needless to say I'm mortified. "Janice handed Olivia pictures of the Senator leaving an alley door in a seedy part of town.

* * *

"He also uses a local high end brothel according to my sources." Janice showed another picture of the Senator dancing closely with a curvy natural blond on a yacht. The girl was young and very good looking.

"The letter said he is a supporter of my husband and wanted me to control the damage. The letter said two of these women have mysteriously appeared on my guest list. Olivia I need you to find them, get then to sign "Non-disclosure agreements and pay them to leave town permanently."

Olivia paused for a moment in shock, "Janice I have to ask, why would you still marry him after knowing all this about him? Normally this would be grounds to cancel the wedding. Why blackmail Stephen into helping you find these women rather than just walk away from your fiance?"

Janice held up her left hand in the air. Her engagement ring's massive diamond caused her finger to bent slightly. "My Fiancé is rich, a Senator and a rising star in the "Tea Party." I intend to be "First lady" after Grant's second term is over. Paying off whores is easier than finding a rich but single senator."

Janice walked over and pointed at the hundreds of people lining up at the church, "If you find the hookers at the reception I will triple your fee. I need this dealt with before my honeymoon. I will also never bother Stephen again if you succeed. The evidence he wants will be the originals. If you refuse well Stephen goes to jail."

* * *

Olivia nodded leaving the meeting hall with Stephen. They walked quietly toward the church. "OK Stephen STOP walking, I need to know WHAT that woman has on you. How the hell does she have evidence on you that could send you to jail and you never said anything. I agreed to work for her when she called only because I saw the fear on you face when I talked to her in the car. You told me some of it but now I want the rest no matter what it is. If you trust me then trust me with the truth."

Stephen paused, "I keep telling you I was a bad man before you. I know we don't talk about it but I did things Liv, horrible things. I killed someone in self-defense during a drug deal and Janice has the evidence. She told me years ago that when she feels all debts to her had been paid she would give me all the evidence."

Liv shook her head, "It is so hard to see the man you are now and hear about the man you were. OK I will help you, but after we go home I want you to tell me everything. Don't leave anything out. I never again want to feel today like I feel. Do you promise, do you trust that I will still call you my best friend?"

Stephen hugged her, "I promise I will tell you anything you want to know and a lot of things you rather not know. I hate when you hear about my past. I can see it hurts you to think about who I used to be, I was a monster. That man is gone Liv I love the life I have now. I like trying to be the good guy for once in my life."

Liv shook her head, "I will be ok, I promised to help you but I am feeling a bit blind sided."

Stephen bowed his head sadly, "You have my word that will never happen again, thank you for agreeing to help her when I needed you too."

Liv grinned, "Hey I am your wing man we not always going to see eye to eye every day. As long as we are talking we will be ok."

* * *

Olivia suddenly laughed, " In regards to her wedding all I can say is wow. She sucked all the romance out of marriage for me with that speech."

Stephen paused his step causing Olivia to wait for him. "Olivia people get married for all kinds of reasons. Don't take what she said to heart. Janice and her fiance are not representative of the institution of marriage. They both are horrible people. Franky their marriage is a good thing for everyone."

Olivia look at Stephen like he had two heads, "How is THAT marriage a good thing. Those two people are toxic in almost every way. I feel like I need a bath after that."

Stephen nipped her ear causing her to laugh, "If they are married than somewhere in the world two people have dodged a bullet."

Olivia hugged Stephen, "Your right that's an image I can't unsee. You always know what to say to push my horrible moods away thank you."

Stephen gave a courtly bow, "I am your knight My Lady, I am sworn to protect you from all the ugly, crazy, insane people that try and steal the light from your sky."

* * *

Olivia smiled, "I saw Harrison get into the church safely. We will see him at the reception. He's clearly a born salesman. I hope we can help him. I really like him."

Stephen smiled, "Your Olivia Pope I know you will do your best. Now let's get into the line before we miss the wedding. I can already see the security line is full of woman holding high heel shoes in pain."

Olivia looked down at her shoes, "Your right I need to change into my ballet slippers for that queue. It has to be over 300 people lined up."

"Olivia Pope is that you, I have not seen you in a year. How are you?" Olivia suddenly saw Billy Chambers. Billy is the Chief of Staff to Vice President Langston.

Olivia smiled brightly at Billy causing the man to blush. Every time Olivia saw him in the White House the sandy haired man would try and flirt with Olivia but failed miserably to get her attention. "Billy wow nice to see you again. I am great thank you for asking. I am leading my own firm OPA and we are doing amazing."

* * *

Billy smiled, "Yes I have seen you on the news. I almost died from shock when you left the White House but your firm is gaining quite a name itself in this town. Very smart business move on your part."

Olivia grinned at Billy, "Right now I am focused on one thing enjoying this wedding. However, I can't say I am enjoying this massive line. Oh where are my manners Billy this is Stephen my best friend and coworker."

The two men greeted each other politely before Billy gestured toward a second smaller line. "This is the VIP line for senators and other dignitaries. I am sure a former senior White House staffer and her guest would be welcome to join me."

Olivia hugged Billy, "Thank you Billy you are the best, and I still owe you a dance, I didn't forget." They followed Billy into the shorter line and within a few minutes they had entered the cool interior of the church. The sound of people talking in the reception line grew louder.

* * *

"Wow I didn't know he was a featured guest, my spies are clearly not worth their salary." Billy said sounding amused.

Olivia turned in the direction of the receiving line and came face to face with a pair of blue eyes that she never thought she would see in person again. She felt a warm hand reach for her's. It was held so gently it was almost a caress. "Hello Olivia, it's been a long time, I am happy to see you again."

Olivia felt energy shoot up her hand as every point of her body remembered his touch. Every vein remembered the pleasure of Fitz's arms around her. The look on his face every time he told her he loved her. Olivia suddenly remembering the need to breath, "Mr. President it's nice to see you also."

Stephen watched the line grind to a halt as Olivia and Fitz met once again. Inside Stephen was lost in shock. He read the final guest list this morning the President was not supposed to be here, "Oh hell." Stephen said to himself softly. He needed a plan and fast. Suddenly he smiled as his plan took shape in seconds.


	18. Chapter 18 Show Down at High Noon

**++++++++++ St Matthews Church Washington DC High Noon Mr President ++++++++**

Fitz continued to hold Olivia's hand neither concerned that the line that had smoothly moved for the past hour was now frozen. "Olivia I watched your firms work on the news. You are ever the crusader. You are helping people I admire that. Iti' a shame that someone as amazing as you is not at my side."

Olivia paled at his intense stare, "Some things are not meant to be Sir, leaving was the right thing to do. However I am proud of what we accomplished during my time in the White House. My work was finished on a high note. Please focus on the good times we had, that is what I do now. "

Fitz smiled locking his eyes with hers, "Oh don't be so pessimistic Miss Pope I believe we are just getting started. There are so many things we have yet to discuss. A fact I intend to remedy and soon."

They stood staring at each other, both unable to look away regardless of the optics to others. Nothing mattered anymore. Olivia started to breathe slightly faster. She leaned closer unable to stop herself, both pulled into each others orbits.

* * *

"Olivia sweetie your holding up the line. " Stephen said breaking the spell between Olivia and Fitz. He removed Olivia's hand and replaced it with his. He gave the President's hand a firm shake. Olivia stepped back realizing that she and Fitz were standing far too closely.

Trying to cool her flushed face Olivia smiled at Stephen, "Mr. President this is Stephen Finch he is my ..."

"… Her date for the wedding Mr President. Over the past year we've attended parties every week but never a wedding. I love weddings. They are the perfect place to bring someone you deeply care for, even love. Wouldn't you agree Mr. President? I see you brought your lovely wife." Stephen said interrupting Olivia mid-sentence.

Fitz's mouth hung open like a fish before his face harden. His gaze on Stephen turned murderous. Stephen pulled Liv tightly against him with his free hand, his thumb running along her bare back.

Fitz suddenly gripped Stephens other hand so tightly that he winced before retrieving his badly bruised fingers. "Quite a grip you have Mr. President. Well that concludes this trip down memory lane. I think I will find our seats Olivia is tired; we had a few longs nights this week. You understand, good day Sir."

* * *

Stephen using his good hand quickly tugged Olivia deeper into the church. He looked for an isolated pew in the very back. The pews were bolted to the floor and recently polished. They relaxed into the plush mahogany seats of a pew designed for two.

Once they were seated Olivia glared at him. "Stephen what were you doing, are you insane? I was in bed by 9pm yesterday and I was alone."

Stephen turned to Liv looking contrite, "I know I was out of line, but you looked ready to kiss him. I had to save you from destroying your life, with a scandal. You spent a year crying yourself to sleep nightly over him. Watching you in so much pain this year hurt me too. He is a ghost let him rest."

Olivia's face lost her angry expression, "I know you meant well. Frankly I wouldn't have survived this year without you. However don't poke the bear he bites as your hand found out." She patted his bruised hand gently.

* * *

She felt someone staring from the front of the church. Fitz gaze willed her to focus on his. They stayed locked for what seemed like minutes unable or willing to look away. Fitz's eyes burned with longing. Suddenly a senator called his name and his face shifted back to its normal politician's smile.

Olivia leaned back into her seat closing her eyes. She no longer cared about the wedding, or the job she had today. None of it seemed to matter only Fitz. She thought about the time Fitz picking her roses from the White House garden. He accidentally fell into the bushes. His hands were so bloody from thorns Cyrus yelled at him.

She loved the bird house Fitz built to hang from her White House office. She was a self-taught ornithologist. He protested when the Secret Service removed it without warning. Fitz built her a new one and dared anyone to remove it. The agents agreed to secure the little box. The birds loved it when the agents hung it out of reach of squirrels and security threats. Life with Fitz was always amazing. It was not all tears, it was mostly an explosion of joy, passion and love.

* * *

Suddenly the pipe organ played as the bride and groom kissed at the end of the ceremony. The wedding was officially over. She looked at Stephen in apology, "Sorry I was lost in my own head for a bit, I hope I wasn't ignoring you."

"Of course not Olivia, watching you sit like a zombie for 40 minutes was very pleasurable." Stephen said teasing her when she blushed out of guilt.

"Olivia I don't want to go to the reception. I will tell Janice an old boyfriend of yours was here and you need to avoid him. I will pay her back another way I promise. I won't let you suffer for me, you mean more to me than anyone, let me protect you." Stephen said tugging her to her feet holding her close.

Shaking her head Olivia smiled, "I am a big girl and can take care of myself. I knew I might see him some day. We also need to save Harrison. I gave him my word and my word means something to me. Stephen I need to show I can do my job in this town, no matter who is in the room."

Stephen nodded as he mind shifted to phase two.


	19. Chapter 19 Three is a Crowd

****Two is Company three is a Crowd :** Ritz Carton Washington DC ++++++++ **

Olivia and Stephen moved toward the exit to drive to the Ritz Carton for the reception. They told Harrison to meet them there. She gave him a key to a room she reserved earlier for the document exchange. They would review his documents there then turn him over the government for safe keeping and as a witness.

When the entered the Ritz they paused to take in the building's decorations for the wedding, "Wow Stephen when they said a Black Tie reception they meant one."

Stephen led Olivia into the formal dining room where they were ushered to their assigned seats by the reception staff. Their seats allowed them a perfect view of the entire room. There were only two chairs at the table. "Janice thought of everything, we can see the whole room. What do we do now Olivia?"

Olivia scanned the room, "OK time to search this room for the two women. Hopefully we find them before it's time to meet Harrison."

Olivia showed Stephen a mug shot. The dark haired girl was white but badly sunburned. She was wearing to much makeup. "This girl will be easy to find. Look for a cheap dress she paid too much for, and someone using the wrong formal utensils. She will also appear uneasy trying hard to blend in."

* * *

The second picture was of the other prostitute. She was tall, blond and extremely good looking. Her dress and stylish hair would blend in at the reception. Stephen looked at the girl in recognition. "I saw her face in a date book years ago at a "gentleman's club" I used to visit."

Olivia pressed her lips, "I still don't see why you felt the need to buy championship, you're good looking, finding a girlfriend would have been easy for you."

Stephen looked at her sadly, "I keep telling you I was a bad man. You changed all that when you saved my life. I used believe it was easier to pay for sex then be trapped as a hen pecked boyfriend. Now all those boyfriend chores no longer seem dull with the right woman."

Olivia lowered her gaze feeling uncomfortable, "OK time to work. Let's start with the dance floor. We can search for our mystery women among the dancers."

Stephen grinned his eyes full of excitement, "Your Tango is amazing to watch, but to dance with you is manna from Heaven." They quickly blended in with the other dancers doing their best to observe the women on the dance floor.

* * *

After a few minutes Olivia noticed a dark haired woman in a tight fitting dress. She was dancing rather suggestively with an elderly gentleman. The girl's steps were more vertical lap dance then Tango. "Stephen that woman is as out of place here as tits on a bull, we found her."

When the song ended the woman left the dance floor heading toward the hotel rooms. "Stephen please find her. I need to remain here to identify the second woman. Hurry before she disappears."

Stephen trotted away as quickly as he could without appearing to run. He disappeared out the ballroom doors. Olivia turned to leave the dance floor but felt her arm being restrained. A pair of blue eyes stared at her. "I was beginning to think he would never take a bathroom break, let's dance Olivia."

Fitz didn't wait for an answer he pulled her close moving them slowly around the room. His Armani Tuxedo was tailored to show case his athletic body. His Dolce Gabbana shoes shined as he expertly danced. "Fitz this is not wise, Mellie knows about us. I can almost feel her daggers in my back as we dance. You should return to her side before she poisons my entree."

* * *

Fitz twirled her with a complicated step and refused to leave. Fitz and Olivia were both expert ball room dancers. They attended boarding schools that viewed formal ball room dance as a sign of good taste. "I missed dancing with you Olivia. Women were always annoyed at your Tango skills at White House parties."

Olivia felt the heat of his body pressing against her's tightly. Olivia's nipples harden as he moved against her. "Fitz you need to go, nothing good can come of this."

He dipped her suddenly then twirled her around the room again. "So are you going to tell me about your boyfriend or are we going to keep avoiding the elephant in the room. Who is he?" Fitz stepped up their movements adding in faster combinations.

"He is not my boyfriend but Stephen has made it clear that when I am ready he wants more." Olivia said keeping up with his complex footwork.

They didn't notice they had generated an audience as they danced. The room was quiet, watching the couple moved so quickly they seemed to glide as they moved.

The room was not watching simply because he was the President but because they had the floor on fire. They were clearly the best dancers in the room. They didn't notice that other dancers gave them more space to move. They had tuned out the world losing themselves in the seduction of their dance.

* * *

"He acted like he was your boyfriend. I had to talk myself out of punching his teeth out all during the wedding. The idea of you with anyone else tears me up." Fitz said spinning her in his arms before yanking her tightly against him during their Tango.

"Fitz If it makes you feel better other than some heavy petting you're the last person I made love with." Olivia said feeling his hips against hers as he moved suggestively to the music.

Fitz suddenly slammed her hips against his midsection, before pulling her into a dip. "Tell me you don't miss this Olivia. Tell me you don't miss what I can do to you. Tell me that "boy" knows how to make your toes curl. Tell me he knows how to make you faint the way you used to when I bent you like a pretzel."

He pressed her even closer after her dip. Olivia could feel his erection throbbing against her. "Tell me you don't wish we were alone so I could fuck you so hard you forget your name. Tell me you don't want my tongue loving every inch of your hot body. You don't have to, because I know it would be a lie."

* * *

"Olivia stop running, I love you and you love me and to hell with the rest of everything else. Please lets go somewhere to talk. You know you want to, you know you want me." Fitz whispered into her ear softly supporting her as he felt her going limp in his arms.

"Fitz I can't think, oh please, oh my" Olivia dug her fingers into his back feeling every inch of his body.

"That's its "sweet baby" just let yourself go. I will get us out of here to talk, just one moment." Fitz rubbed soothing circles on her back she started to tremble. "It's ok Olivia time for us to leave."

They suddenly became aware someone was standing beside them speaking. "Olivia I lost the other girl she vanished into a hotel room. However I see the "Call Girl" she is on the dance floor. If you're done maybe we can get back to work. If that's ok with you Mr. President?" Stephen asked deceptively polite.


	20. Chapter 20 President's Wing Man

****Wing Man :** Ritz Carton Washington DC ++++++++ **

They stopped moving frozen in place, both trying to calm their unsteady breathing. Stephen waited for Olivia to take his outstretched hand, glaring at Fitz in utter loathing. He stared at Fitz daring him to cause a scene with a room full of reporters.

"Olivia we don't have much time. We have to find the call girls before reporters find out they are here." Stephen moved to grab Olivia's hand.

Fitz face twisted into rage, after finally reaching his boiling point. His fists balled in anticipation, he intended to beat the shit out of Stephen consequences be damned.

Suddenly Tom was standing next to Fitz, "Is there a problem Sir?"

Fitz shook his head slightly to shake away the fog. "Olivia is working on a case that involved call girls getting access to the party with improperly approved passes. Tom please remove the women in question until they can be interview. Olivia will explain more later."

Without a word Olivia showed Tom a picture on her phone of the call girl. Tom radioed for Hal's assistance. The agent escorted the woman away so quietly none of the dancers other than her partner knew what happened.

* * *

Tom then turned to Stephen, "Sir we need to take your statement regarding the woman. I view this as a national security matter because of congressmen here." The Agent gripped Stephen's arm leading him away, "Please follow me Sir, your statement will not take long."

Tom led a protesting Stephen to the far end of the room. He paused to speak with another agent. The agent nodded and disappeared with Stephen out the ball room doors. Fitz pulled Olivia back into her arms and restarted their Tango.

Olivia shook her head in bemusement, "I suspect your "wing man" appeared just to keep us dancing Fitz."

Fitz held her so close it was borderline inappropriate, "I don't have a clue what gave you that idea, Tom is just doing his job." Olivia laughed shaking her head.

* * *

Olivia arms were outstretched linked to his before he spun her backward into his chest."Lets return to our discussion before the interruption. I miss you and I know you miss me too. We need to talk, please my love, don't say no when the time comes." Fitz whispered against her ear to avoid being overheard.

Fitz danced Olivia around the room until they were near the ballroom exit. He then spoke into his wrist, "OK Tom I'm ready."

Suddenly two men started yelling at the open bar and one quickly threw a punch. When everyone turned to watch the melee Fitz winked at her. Tom with ten other agents appeared and quickly removed Fitz from the room. Olivia stood on the dance floor in confusion, "OK now what the hell is Fitz doing."

Olivia went back to her seat to wait for Stephen. She hoped he was finished soon; they still had one more girl to find. Olivia left the ball room checking the halls for the missing woman. On the third floor a woman raced toward the stairs wearing one strapped on heel.

* * *

A few moments later she saw Stephen racing past her chasing the same woman. Liv sighed and followed them. "You have got to be kidding me."

Olivia found them running down a hallway. Stephen was holding a heel in his hand. "Is that her shoe? Stephen who the hell are you chasing, Cinderella. Why are you here, I thought you were being interviewed by the Secret Service?"

Stephen face turned into a grimace, "I left the agent behind when she was distracted by a fight in the ball room. That's when I saw the girl again. Yes I know this isn't my finest moment. I am sure I will laugh about it someday but not today, my pride is still bruised. Look there she is."

* * *

The woman tried to open a locked door just as Tom entered the hall. Taking an assessment of the situation Tom told the girl to stop and that he was Secret Service.

The women glared at Tom " Do you know who my date is? When he finds out you detained me he will take your badge. You will be busted down to working as a crossing guard."

Tom finally managed to calmed her down. He told her she could not return to the party, however he assured her he was only interviewing her for his investigation."

* * *

Hal suddenly ran towards them with another agent. They stopped as soon as they spotted Tom.

Tom addressed the first agent, "Please detain this lady until further notice. The Agent led the woman away giving her a moment to put on her shoes.

Tom then turned to Hal, "Mr. Finch still owes us a statement about these woman. Hal Please make sure he does not misplace himself until the paperwork is finished."

"Also Ask Agent Simmons who issued the women tickets. Someone forged their criminal back ground checks. This is a serious security breach." Hal nodded gripping Stephen's arm tightly as he led him away to take his statement.

* * *

Olivia nodded. "Thank you Tom, you have made the rest of my day a lot easier."

Tom smiled at her, "Just doing my job Ma'am. I am always happy to help you." However I need to speak to you, and its of a personal nature.


	21. Chapter 21 The Road not Taken

**Thanks for the reviews gave me a fit of giggles. Stephen is still trying to get his Phase 2. However he needs to get past Tom to do it. Good luck with that:P  
**

 **++++++++++ Ritz Carton Washington DC The Road not Taken ++++++++**

Olivia turned to Tom, "Stephen will give you a statement I promise. He is a bit flustered due to the craziness of the day. He shouldn't have run form your Agent earlier."

Tom face looked apologetic, "Miss Pope you know to know I read that man's file. The only reason he is even allowed in the building is because he came with you. I trust you, and if you say he will help us I will take your word for it. He will be released as soon as his statement about the women is finished. He will not be harmed."

Olivia smiled at Tom, "Thank you Tom. I was worried giving his past that he would be banned from the building. I am honored that you trust me enough to approve him."

* * *

Tom nodded, "You help people in trouble Miss Pope I noticed that about you. I admire you for it. If I can offer you some advice caring about people is a good thing. However you have to care about yourself sometimes also. There is a line between being selfish and self-preservation; most people get the balance wrong."

Tom pulled out a picture. It was Tom with a woman. "I wanted to talk to you alone for a long time. I was always so curious about you. At first I didn't see what he saw in you beyond the fact you're a very beautiful woman. Then I watched you interact with Fitz and I saw it. You and Fitz are the picture of true love, you complete him."

Tom stopped walking to look at her, "A long time ago I met the woman of my dreams. I let family, friends, and those who pretended to have my best interests at heart convince me to reject her. So I reluctantly let her go. Only to late did I realize my mistake. The only thing that has eased that pain was watching Fitz fall in love with you."

* * *

They walked as Tom continued to talk. "Ms Pope, from the moment we are born everyone around us plans our lives. Rarely is that planning with our happiness in mind. The world shapes itself for its own benefit. That leaves a world full of unhappy broken people, trapped in lives they never wanted but feel powerless to change.

Tom suddenly ducked his eyes to stare at hers. "Never forget, advice is rarely objective from the people around us. Always answer this question after receiving advice. "If you follow the advice someone offered you who benefits, you or them?" Lastly, has any of the advice giving to you about Fitz made you happy lately?"

* * *

Tom smiled at Olivia, "We only get a love like this once in our lives, everything else is second place. Inside this door ahead is a man who would run barefoot into hell to reach you. Will you do the same for him? Will you take on the world together to be with him? I see how you look at him, you know the answer."

Olivia didn't realize it but they had been walking toward the Presidential Suite. As they neared the ornate doors Olivia saw Hal standing outside the door with another agent.

Tom turned to Olivia one last time, "He is not demanding that you agree to be with him, only to hear him out. The choice is yours. Do you want me to open that door?"

* * *

Olivia closed her eyes then turned to Tom after making her decision. "Yes Open the Door."

Tom open the door and closed it behind her. Olivia eyes widen when she saw the contents of the room. "Fitz what is all this?"

Fitz walked to Olivia hugging her gently, "This is me making my move. Follow me."

Olivia walked around the room in shock not sure what to make of any of it. "Fitz I only have one word beyond amazement, HOW?"

Fitz smiled "When a man is in love he can be motivated to move mountains. I did all this for you, I wanted to show you that our love is eternal. What do you think?"


	22. Chapter 22 Thanks Giving

**Thanks for the reviews, they reassure me that people are reading. Enjoy the next post :)**

 **++++++++++ Ritz Carton Washington DC +++++++++**

Olivia walked around the room stunned. When she stepped into the door she found herself standing on a narrow strip of red carpet laid on top of the hotel's carpeting. Every few feet along the red carpet were a medium size table with a sign. The signs all had silk cloth covering the writing.

Fitz turned to Tom waiting at the door. "Thank you Tom you can leave now. Please make sure we remain undisturbed. Short of a war that involves America nobody is allowed in this room, understood?"

Tom nodded "Yes Sir, Me and Hal will be waiting outside the door if you need anything."

Fitz smiled at Tom in relief, "I can't thank you enough Tom, the room is amazing, everything I asked for."

Tom starting to pack up, slipping his Ipad into it's carry case, "I was truly happy to be of service Sir, and have a good afternoon. You as well Miss Pope." The Agent left the room locking the door behind him.

* * *

Fitz turned to Olivia once they were alone, "So are you ready for your tour down "Memory Lane," or did you think I brought you up here to christen the bed?"

Olivia blushed and ducked her head refusing to answer, "Would I be horrible to say yes?"

Fitz laughed and kissed her cheek, "Maybe later but I wanted to talk to you and that's why you're here. Our love life is not the problem we need to work on."

He touched her cheek gently his eyes turning thoughtful, "I need an hour to show you around while we talk. Firstly, I need to know why you ran away Liv. I think I understand but I need to be sure."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. At the time it made sense, it still made sense. That knowledge didn't make it hurt any less however. She knew sadly it had been the right thing to do. "Fitz your married, at the "State of the Union" Millie confronted me about you. I felt ashamed, I had to leave."

His ran his hands over his face." I thought she knew, I just didn't know how. It all makes sense. I lost my Lapel pin when we visited Constitution Hall. I guess that's how she knew I took you instead of her. Traditionally she should have gone first, but I wanted to share it with you much more. I was so careless, I am sorry."

* * *

Olivia wrapped her arms around him in comfort, "Its ok we couldn't hide it forever. It was bound to be harder to hide once you were the President. We agreed to stop seeing each other by then anyway."

Fitz stayed in her arms kissing her softly, after a few minutes he pulled back reluctantly. "Sorry, talking would be the last thing on our minds if I didn't stop."

Olivia allowed Fitz to tug her to the first table. At his urging she removed the first cloth. It said "Thanks Giving" She looked at Fitz in confusion, "Am I supposed to guess what that symbolizes?"

Removing the cloth seemed to trigger a silent alarm because suddenly Tom came into the room pulling a trolley. On it was food on silver trays with a cloche for warmth.

Tom pulled the trolley to a table in a hidden corner. After placing the food on the table Tom nodded politely and left the room.

Fitz smiled at Olivia, "Happy Thanks giving. I am relieved that you missed lunch at the wedding or this food would have gone to waste. Well not completely, the Secret Service is keen to grab the left overs. Tom said the smell was amazing in their office this morning."

* * *

After Fitz pull out her chair she looked at the table in amazing, "I haven't had food like this since I was a little girl."

On the left side of table were small containers of baked Macaroni and Cheese, salad, Candied Yams, Corn Bread Stuffing, pineapple baked Ham, potato Salad, corn, chitterlings, grilled Chicken and Turnip greens.

On the right side for desert was hand churned walnut Ice Cream, sweet potato pie and a tiny Entenmanns's Lemon Crunch Cake.

"Fitz these are my favorite foods whenever my family came together for Thanks Giving. How in the world did you know this?"

Fitz grinned proudly, "The great thing about being rich is I have an army of people keen to curry my favor when I make a personal request. Normally I don't indulge in such a way, but I wanted to do this for you. I wanted you to see that your needs and happiness is very important to me."

* * *

Fitz gave her a tiny sample of each dish before serving himself. He smiled at the glee on Olivia's face as they tucked into their lunch. "I feel guilty talking to you now. You look to happy eating. I must say it tastes amazing. Some of these dishes are new to me."

Olivia laughed waving a finger at him, "OK who cooked all these. This tastes like it came from a "Five Star Restaurant." Unless there is a "Soul Food" restaurant in Washington that does fine dining that I don't know about."

Fitz noticed her looking funny at the "Stuffing" sign before she smiled and shook her head. "What is so funny Miss Pope, it's not polite to hide jokes all to yourself."

Olivia pointed to the stuffing, "The name of this dish is different in the South. Where my family is from, it's called "dressing." Nobody ever told me why the same dish has two different names. I am sure it might be interesting Trivia."

Fitz smiled cutting another piece of ham, "I will asked the White House chef, he cooked all of this. When I gave him the menu he looked like he wanted to thank me, it was a challenge for him."

Olivia raised an eyebrow teasingly, "Your award winning French chef had trouble making Macaroni and cheese? I think you need to call up his references on his CV, to make sure they're real."

Fitz rolled his eyes at her, "Don't be cute, it was dishes like the cornbread stuffing that he had trouble replicating. The worse was the chitterlings's. He worked with something similar a French dish called Tricandilles. However cooking these dishes to look and taste like they were from the Southern USA was a challenge he enjoyed."

* * *

Twirling a Chitterlings on her fork like Spaghetti Olivia smiled, "How did the chef hide cooking "Chit-lings" they leave a very distinctive fragrance in the air as they're cooked."

Fitz sputtered, "What did you call it?"

Olivia took another bite before waving at the dish in front of her, "My part of America pronounces Chitterlings "Chit-lings". I guess the people who eat a dish usually like to pronounce it anyway they like."

Fitz added ketchup to his chitterlings despite her disapproving stare, "Yes the chef did have trouble hiding he was cooking this meal for me. The crock pot full of Chitterlings smell was hard to hide. When Cyrus came into the kitchen he asked had a sewer backed up overnight when he smelled the air."

Olivia laughed, "When I was a kid after my aunts and I were done cleaning the chitterlings I had one job. I was sent to each room to tell everyone Chitterlings on the stove. People vanished into bedrooms slamming their doors so quickly it looked like it was the last day in Saigon."

* * *

Fitz grabbed a second helping of cornbread stuffing, "You have changed the White House Christmas. I will insist this is made instead of chestnut stuffing. I never knew stuffing could taste this good."

Olivia tucked into her stuffing licking the spoon, "Please tell the chef I am in love with him. I have never had dressing this tasty. I am just sad that was the last of it."

Fitz stare at her his breathing changing, "Don't do that, I am trying really hard to control my Libido and that didn't help."

Ducking her eyes she mumbled sorry before serving up the ice cream and cake. "Did the chef protest about you including my favorite store bought cake?"

* * *

Fitz laughed shaking his head in horror, "He doesn't know and I'm never telling him. He would end up being so offended he would invent his own version for you. That man takes his job very seriously."

"I won't tell him of you don't." Olivia took her fork and gave Fitz a bite of her cake laughing as frosting dripped on his face. "Sorry I'll fix it with a napkin."

When Olivia reached up to wipe away the frosting he held her hand in place. He placed her fingers in the frosting on his face then brought them to his mouth. He sucked her fingers slowly, "You are so sweet."

They sat frozen staring at each other as their breathing changed. The air became charged around them as Fitz slide his lips down to her knuckle. Finally he moved her hand back to the table and drew a shaky breath, "Liv I want to pound you bow legged right now. But I won't, today is not about that."

Once his breathing calmed he took Olivia's hand and led her down the red carpet to the next station. Grinning at him she looked at the next cloth covered card, "this feels like Christmas."

Fitz smiled, "Christmas yes, but it also a road of discovery. Your next card awaits."


	23. Chapter 23 Childhood

**+++++++++++ Ritz Carton: Washington DC +++++++++**

Olivia lifted the next card and it read, "Child hood." Suddenly Tom appeared; he placed on the table two Photo albums. He removed the cart of food and the dishes leaving drinks and a dessert behind.

Olivia watched the door close behind him, "Either Tom is psychic or lifting the cloth triggers a buzzer of some kind that he carries?"

Placing two chairs in front of the table Olivia sat in the one offered to her, "Yes Olivia there is a buzzer on the cloth tied to Tom's communication device. However Tom has great instincts. You both trust your "Guts" and like yours his gut is rarely wrong either."

Olivia opened the first album. They were full of pictures of Fitz, from baby pictures all the way through to photos of him coming to the wedding today." Fitz is this yours?"

* * *

He reached down and flipped through the pages, "No it's yours I made it for you. I asked Tom to arranged for copies of all of my important pictures made into a gift. I want you to know me. When I told him what I wanted and why, he offered to help. He really likes you and wanted to help me with my plans today."

He turned the page, it featured photos of a woman. She had blond hair but had Fitz's blue eyes. "That is my mother. She was so kind so good. She is the reason why I am the man you see before you today."

Fitz smiled tracing his fingers over a large photo of her. "I wish you could have met her. She would have loved you. She walks on water in my eyes."

Olivia noticed a picture of Fitz as a baby with a tee shirt on that said ,"Future President." Olivia laughed winking at him, "Oh you were not ambitious at ALL."

Fitz grinned looking embarrassed. "Baby's have no say in what they wear. All we can do is lay there and take whatever indignity our parents do to us. Like those poor dogs on U-Tube wearing rain gear. I feel like I have a duty to rescue them from their nutty owners. I admit a few of those internet dog videos are cute."

* * *

Lifting the second book he opened it, inside was hundreds of pictures. It contained everything from Olivia's baby pictures to newspaper photos of her work in Washington. It also contained pictures of her family including her grandmother "How Fitz? I only own a dozen pictures from my childhood."

Fitz lowered his nose and rubbed it against hers, "Like I said a man in love can move mountains. You told me in Chicago you wished you had more pictures of your childhood. I hired staff to travel the country to contact your relatives. They were very happy to provide copies of their photos for you."

He smiled at a picture of Olivia as a baby. She was dressed as a clown and had two front teeth visible as she smiled happy about something. "Even then you owned the Camera Olivia. You must have drove the boys in daycare crazy."

Rolling her eyes she turned to the next picture of her in the 1st grade science fair. "I studied the growth pattern of tomato plants. Growing them in different types of soil like sand, dirt, moss etc. It was not ground breaking work but I loved every minute of it. "

* * *

Fitz look at her with interest, "So little Olivia always wanted to be a scientist, I think you would have made a good one. Pretty much anything you did would have worked out for you. You have the drive to succeed at anything."

Olivia smiled, "I never succeed at everything. However even my failures were a teacher. It taught me perseverance, dedication, and hard work, all excellent traits, it also taught me humility. Sometimes I had to ask for help. That is one of the reasons I try to help people, everyone needs someone with a white hat sometimes."

Fitz smiled and ran a finger on her lips, "I am lucky then for your success and your failures, because it made the woman I am in love with."

Olivia blinked back rare tears, "I have no idea how I can ever thank you. You were right, this is something I have always wanted. To do this for me, there are no words. You can't buy this kind of gift, Thank you."

* * *

Fitz smiled and kissed her cheek, "Anyone can buy a girl an expensive gift. I wanted you to see I am willing to go the distance instead. I had a lot of help; Tom worked like a demon this past week organizing teams. Without his help all I could have offered you today was room service."

"Fitz when did you and Tom become friends? The man barely spoke when I left the White House. However outside the door he went "Oprah" on me. It was good advice but I was surprised. He understands far more than I ever gave him credit. He truly cares about you as a friend."

Fitz looked very sad, "Do you know what's worse than being lonely? It's being in a room filled with people who make you feel alone. Tom picked up the pieces after you left, I was a mess and a danger to myself. Lately we talked all the time. Nobody else in the White House gave a damn that I was suffering as long as I did my job."

Looking at the floor Fitz continued to speak, "When you left things didn't go so well for me. I started drinking heavily. After a Vodka blackout Tom started to open up to me as a friend. He is a very private man so I was shocked that he was so insightful. Still waters run deep. He helped me survive the pain, he helped me keep going."


	24. Chapter 24 My North Star

**++++++++++ Ritz Carton: Washington DC +++++++++**

Fitz looked sheepish, "My first plan to win you back was a bit "cave man." I was going to lure you to my room. I hoped to basically seduce you into restarting our relationship. Tom didn't agree. He gave me some home truths that I needed to hear about our relationship."

Wiping his eyes his voice started to become husky, "I finally understand why you left. I am married; you didn't want the media calling you the "whore of Babylon." You don't want both our lives destroyed. I am sorry; I was so focused on my own needs I didn't care about the consequences of our affair to you or anyone else."

Olivia reached out and touched his cheek, "It doesn't mean I stopped loving you. If anything I loved you enough to leave when I did, to give you the chance to be the man I always knew you could become."

Shaking his head sadly he linked her fingers with hers, "Olivia when you are by my side I feel like I can take on the world. You are my "North Star" and my best friend. I love you. I don't want to do this alone. I have a plan and it does not involve you remaining my mistress, we both know you're more than that."

* * *

Fitz lowered his lips and kissed Olivia softly. It was not full of passion or urgently. It was an act of devotion and love. He cupped her chin with his fingers deepening the kiss slightly, "My Olivia, my Star."

Fitz tugged her onto his lap, turning her towards him. He moaned rocking his hips gently. His tongue began to trace along her bottom lip begging entrance. In surrender her lips parted for his deepening kiss. "Olivia you always taste like honey to me. You are so sweet. I could kiss you forever."

Grabbing her hips he rubbed her against his rock hard erection. He lowered his hand lining up against her button. Fitz's eyes fluttered close as she moved against him. "Olivia I missed you so much. The world is darker without your light. I'm sorry I'm losing control, I can't think, is this what you want, tell me to stop and I will."

Olivia gasped at the sensations flooding her body. "Fitz its ok I want this, I love you, we are in this together."

* * *

Fitz felt Olivia's fingers slip into his hair as their kiss became more frantic. He finally pulled away gasping for air, "Olivia what about the cards, we are not done yet. I wanted to show you the rest of my plan."

Olivia yanked his zipper down watching his erection break free, "That would be possible if your pants weren't tenting for the past 10 minutes. I can no more focus on cards then you can go limp. I need you."

Fitz eyes squeezed shut as Olivia's mouth wrapped around his erection, "I am glad the first card was food, we are about to burn a lot of energy." He lifted his hips as she yanked down his pants and boxers.

Fitz stood up and removed his shirt and tie before reaching for her dress. He carefully removed it along with her slip and panties. He kissed every inch of skin as it became visible. He laid her bra on the pile of clothes by the chair.

Olivia smiled at him before sitting naked on his lap, "Mr. President, oh you have no idea."

* * *

Fitz lowered his hand to reach her button. He started twirling his fingers slowly as they dampened. "You do know we won't finish the cards today because of your wanton behavior, not that I am complaining."

Rocking her body against his hand Olivia tried to respond but the sensations rendered her mute. All she could do was whimper against his lips. Fitz was right; nobody else could do this to her body. "I am trying hard to care about that. But once you hold me Fitz, everything else always vanishes."

Fitz dangled his fingers near the entrance of her core skirting around its edges, "Really Miss Pope how badly do you want it?" He started raining soft kisses down her neck as he teased her entrance.

Olivia shut her eyes tight in frustration, her body trying to push his fingers inside, "Please Fitz."

Suddenly he jammed his fingers into her core pounding her relentlessly. "Is this what you want baby, you want to come on my fingers don't you?"

Olivia gasped crying in passion as her soft flesh was bruised in the most tantalizing way. "Yes this is what I want, don't stop."

* * *

Almost as quickly as he started he removed his hand. He twirled his fingers along her core, running his thumb against her button. "I heard the word stop, so I did. I aim to please Miss Pope." Fitz chuckled at the panicked look in her eyes.

"Fitz please I need more," Olivia dug her toes in the carpet trying to drive his fingers back inside her. However she couldn't get any leverage to move, he used his free hand to hold her hips in place.

He nibbled and kisses her whimpering lips, "I can feel the heat on my fingers, your body is so ready."

"You clearly want this so ok baby time to play," Fitz jammed his fingers inside her chuckling at her loud moan.

Olivia eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body bowed, "Don't you dare stop this time Fitz."

* * *

"I wouldn't dream of it my love." His wrist pistoned deeply, rubbing her button with his thumb, spurred on by her cries of pleasure. He curled his fingers to reach her bundle of nerves." You look so hot with your mouth open like that Olivia. However I have more for you. Just hold on Sweet Baby."

With a quick lift of her hips Olivia eyes opened in shock as Fitz lifted her into the air. He then slowly lowered her onto his cock, moving an inch at a time. The muscles in his arms flexed as he slowly buried himself deeply inside her warm core. "Oh Olivia I am home. This never gets ordinary, it's extraordinary. Everything about you is wondrous."

"Fitz oh yes more" Olivia began to suck his neck, trembling with every move of his hips.

Fitz placed his hands on her hips feeling her body widen to receive him. He gently rocked inside. "You are so tight even tighter than normal. Just a minute, I need to help get you ready."

After a few moments Fitz lifted her hips slightly faster, fluttering a few times in preparation. "I am getting ready to move baby. You are so wet and ready for me."

* * *

Setting a slow rocking motion Fitz began to move lifting her slowly and then down again. Olivia wrapped her arms around his shoulders moving her bare nipples along his chest. "Livvey look at me, I want to see what I am doing to you. I need to see when I make you mine."

Olivia forced her eyes to remain open as he picked up speed. He eyes burned almost midnight blue as he hardened even more. "So good baby, you have no idea how much I missed the feel of your heat wrapped around me. I am so grateful you want me, I am so grateful you want us."

Fitz smiled at Olivia as she began to ride him. Their eyes locked, unwilling to look away from the love shining back at them. "Livvie, my darling Sweet Baby, I will never stop loving you. As long as I have breath you will own my heart. I never want to live a moment without you."

Fitz lowered his mouth kissing her softly as he touched her hair, "Your hair is so soft; I love to run my fingers in your locks." He held a hand on her waist to pace of her movements. His heart almost a drumbeat of his passion for Olivia.

* * *

Leaving her hair he traced a path down her neck to her breasts. Fitz slid his hand lower to gently pinched her nipple. He grinned at the look of desire in her eyes. "That must have stung let me fix it. "

"I think your nipple needs a little soothing." He reached behind to grab an ice cube from the ice bucket placing it inside his mouth. He lowering his lips to slowly lick and suckle her nipple.

He smiled when she gasped as he ran the ice cube in slow circles, "I'm sorry was that to cold, let me warm you up, don't want you to catch a chill." Olivia's core clinched tightly after he blew on her nipple.

Fitz hands flew behind him to grip the back of the chair. His knuckles went white from the vice like grip of his fingers. "Oh Olivia yes baby that feels amazing, loosen back up so I can move again."

He trailed kisses up her breast then back to her mouth. He slid his tongue inside her warm mouth, desiring to join them in every way.

* * *

"Yes Fitz wonderful." Olivia sucked his tongue hard, whimpering as he moved inside her.

Grabbing another ice cube he returned to her breasts. The feel of her nipples being cooled then heated again by his lips and tongue was maddening. "Fitz I can't take it, it's too much." Olivia began to clinch and unclench her core to matching the hot and cold sensations running over her skin.

Fitz groaned as he throbbed inside her, "Easy Olivia, I can't hold back if you do that much longer."

Olivia suddenly lifted her body in the air before slamming down hard, "I don't care." Olivia began to ride him faster without restraint, clinching her core tightly as she rode him, milking him as she moved.

Gasping for air, Fitz put his hands on her hips helping her move, slamming her down hard and fast. "Yes baby I can feel your almost there, don't hold back." He lowered his hand frantically rubbing her bud.

* * *

Olivia began to falter her rhythm as he tugged harder on her nipple. The ice cube making the sensation of his tongue more intense. He moved between both nipples sucking intently as they pebbled in his mouth.

Fitz felt Olivia's inner walls lock as she drew closer to the edge. "That's its baby, Hold on baby, hold on." Fitz slammed hard against her as his orgasm seized hold. His hands bit into her hips as he started to jackhammer.

The chair shook as Fitz powered on, gripping her hair tightly as his wetness pumped deeply inside her, "Give it to me Livvie. Don't hold back."

Olivia's mouth flew open as she went over the edge, digging her fingers into his back as she rode out her orgasm. She screamed biting his bare shoulder to hold back her cries. Fitz yanked her hair back lifting her face in the air, "No, don't hide Olivia. I want your screams; let me hear it, let me hear you."

"Fitz I love you, Oh never stop never stop, never let this stop." Olivia started blacking out as the sensations became too much for her. Every nerve in her body was on fire, with lust, heat and heart stopping pleasure.

With a final cry Fitz gave a weak thrust before he felling back hard against the chair. He held Olivia close as she slumped against his sweaty chest.

* * *

Fitz held her close rubbing her back as he rested his cheek on her neck. After a few moments Olivia opened her eyes to look into Fitz's tender ones.

He kissed her softly unwilling to end their embrace, "Hello beautiful, did I tell you that I love you?"

Olivia grinned, "I love you too." Olivia leaned closer offering a kiss that Fitz happily accepted.

After a few minutes she climbed off his lap to survey the damage. Fitz was grinning ear to ear at the destruction around them. "Olivia do you remember that Limo ride in Chicago to Hull House?"

Olivia smiled, "How could I forget, I never looked at a limo the same way after that."

* * *

Fitz sat her down and turned her toward the mirror, "Well today was about going down memory lane. I think we met the brief."

Olivia stared at the bird's nest of sweaty curls in front of her, "Oh hell; I can't go back to the wedding looking like this. I might as well show up wearing a "walk of shame" tee-shirt, everyone will know."

Fitz chuckled and kissed her neck, "Then don't, this reception will go on for hours still. I will simply tell them I am working in my hotel room. I made sure I had nothing important waiting for my return. I even did a circuit of the room so no Senators etc felt slighted by me."

* * *

Olivia looked at the clock. In an hour Harrison will be waiting in her Hotel room for the exchange. She looked at Fitz who seemed content to play in her hair all night if she let him. "Fitz I'm sorry I have to leave soon. I made plans today regarding work. I can't get out of it; a man's life is at stake."

Fitz sighed ruefully, "If anyone else had said that I would think they were lying. However, if you say that a man's life is at stake, I believe you, how can I help?"

Olivia shook her head, "You don't want to be involved in this. This might end up on your doorstep in a way that wouldn't look good for the White House."

Fitz stroked her back refusing to let her move, "Olivia I am here for you. If you need my help just ask. If I can do it legally then I will do it without a second thought."


	25. Chapter 25 Your Wish is Granted

**++++++++++ Ritz Carton: Washington DC +++++++++**

Suddenly they heard the sound of muffled yelling outside their room then a frantic knock. Olivia quickly gathered up her clothes and sprinted to the bathroom making sure nothing was left behind.

Fitz threw on a bathrobe to face a rather flustered looking Tom. "Stephen needs to see Olivia right now. I held him for questioning as long as I could but he became irate about his rights. After I released him he went to the press about your disappearance. He started a rumor that you were hurt during the bar fight."

Tom looked over his shoulder, "Sir the press is asking to see you and Cyrus is on the way. Stephen believes you kidnapped Olivia because he can't find her. We need to contain this situation NOW. "

"Enough Tom, if you have Stephen out there bring him in RIGHT NOW." Fitz said glaring at the door.

Tom visibly paled taking in Fitz's near naked state, "Sir maybe after you have…"

* * *

Fitz glared at Tom, "NO he needs to see the truth or THIS will not stop. The man clearly is not going to quit unless he sees something he didn't want to see. I rather just talk to the man but words clearly don't work. Bring him in and then leave the room."

Fitz yelled toward his bathroom, "Olivia come out here, I don't care that you're only wearing a robe. In fact its better that way."

Olivia came out and stopped in shock to see Tom standing beside Fitz. Both men look stressed. She clutched her bathrobe tighter. "What's going on what was all that yelling?"

Tom stared at Fitz, he wanted to obey but he was worried Stephen might take a swing at Fitz then all hell would break lose. After Fitz mouth the words "trust me" to Tom, the Agent relaxed.

* * *

Tom without a word walked outside the room. Once there he stood glaring at Stephen flanked by two Secret Service Agents. "I have one goal today; quickly finish our business in this Hotel. Then take Olivia home to keep her from that stalker Fitz. I DEMAND to see her NOW, MOVE before I call the press."

Tom unlocked the door, "You win you got our attention. The President has to return to the party and Olivia will be leaving with you. However before you go in Mr. Finch remember, when the God's want to punish us they grant our wishes."

After barging past Tom Stephen slammed the door shut leaving the Agent outside. Stephen stood in the doorway his eyes widening. He took in Olivia's "Just fucked" hair and bathrobe. He turned to Fitz who's face was still covered in sweat. His hair still glued flat from exertion.

Fitz finally broke the silence, "I am sorry to have detained Olivia we were taking a trip down "memory lane". As you can see she was not tied up, drugged or flogged, she is free to go and finish her work. I did not ask nor did I demand she do a single thing she didn't wish to do. I love her, she is the love of my life, believe it or not."

* * *

Tom appeared again, "Mr. President I arranged for a hotel beautician to style Olivia's hair in her hotel room after she has tidied up. Your hair is easier Sir, I will fix it myself if that is ok with you. Less questions then if I asked for the services of two stylist."

Tom examined his screen. "I need to go Sir; Cyrus is demanding to know why you haven't returned to the party. He is no longer accepting my excuses. Miss Pope won't have time to tidy up here before Cyrus arrives. She needs to do that in her room. I billed a few things to your personal Credit Card rather than the White House one for privacy."

Tom handed Olivia a blue dress similar to her own and a dark bag. "I bought a replacement dress earlier from the specialty boutique in the Hotel. You can wear it back to you room to protect your own dress. Just carry the party dress in the bag when you leave." Olivia nodded and left the room to dress quickly.

* * *

Fitz shook his head, "When we get back I intend to offer you a raise Tom and two weeks paid vacation To Hawaii on me when we return to the White House."

Tom smiled slightly, "Thank you Sir, but I need to go if any of this is to work. Let me know when Miss Pope is safely out of the room and off this floor."

Fitz nodded to Tom in permission before the Agent quickly left the room. Tom sprinted down the Hall way disabling the elevators to the Presidential Suite leaving Cyrus no choice but to take the stairs.

* * *

A few moments later Olivia had her party dress in a bag. She assured Fitz she would text him once she was in her room. Fitz walked over to her as she turned to leave. "I planned so much for today, there just wasn't enough time. However I want to show you the most important part of the display here Olivia."

He lead Olivia by the hand to a smaller room inside was a model of a house. "This is the home I am building us in Alexander Virginia. It is within commuter driving distance to Washington. I will put the home in your name only. That protects it from being considered community property in my marriage."

Fitz then handed her a stack of divorce papers already signed by Fitz. I have not given this to her yet. You and I need to talk about it first. I don't have time to go over the plan with you now and frankly you look ready to faint. I am in this Olivia, I will never give up on you, I love you, just think about my offer."

She walked back to meet Stephen. He was waiting in the living room. Stephen stared at her blankly as they quickly left the room. Fitz blew his breath slowly leaving to take a shower. Fitz didn't like the way Stephen looked at Olivia. Fitz wanted to beg her to stay, but he knew she wouldn't, she trusted Stephen.


	26. Chapter 26 Power Nap

**++++++++++ Ritz Carton: Washington DC +++++++++**

Tom and Hal waited by the stairs for Cyrus. After a few minutes the Chief of Staff appeared on the President's Hotel floor sweaty and out of breath. He stared down Tom and Hal clearly blocking the way to the Presidents corridor. "Tom care to explain why you've ignored my calls for 15 minutes, and the elevators not working?"

Tom remained stone face, "Sorry Sir I was busy helping the President. My phone must have jostled. I have no idea why the elevators are not working."

Cyrus glared at Tom, "You must think I fell of the turnip truck right before it ran me over! Allow me onto the President's floor NOW! If you don't you will be driving Karen to her ballet lessons as part of her Secret Service detail by the end of the week."

Tom face shifted slightly, "Sir I need a creditable threat to let you past. The President has ordered me to let him rest. Only his health and safety lets me disobey his order."

Cyrus held up his cell phone, "Fitz is having a heart attack, he just texted me!"

* * *

Tom nodded toward the phone, "Thank you, Just show me the text and I will let you pass. Please understand, if I didn't see it he could fire me anyway."

Cyrus face became red, "Tom you may be his personal puppy, but I am his MONSTER, MOVE NOW."

Tom device beeped twice and he turned it off, "You are right Mr. Beene you're not a man I wish to upset. Please let me escort you to the President's Suite."

Cyrus followed Tom to the suite. Tom unlocked the door, but moved aside when Cyrus almost ran him over to reach the living room. Cyrus stopped when he saw Fitz relaxing on the sofa solving a cross word Puzzle.

* * *

Cyrus glared at Fitz flabbergasted, "Mr. President I have a room full of reports eating up a rumor that you're up here in "Death troughs" after you were whisked away during the reception's bar fight. Don't tell me you were up here having a "power nap. The fact Tom was playing guard dog at your door made me wonder if the reporters were right. I was becoming worried myself. You look fine to me unless I missing something? Why do you have an Ice Pack on your arm?"

Fitz was sitting on the sofa looking no different than when he first entered the room. His hair however appeared recently dried after a shower. "I hurt my arm when Agents dragged me out of the ball. I took a shower to keep my muscles from aching tomorrow. However, if they need me down there I will return. I just need my suit Jacket."

Fitz followed Cyrus out of the room and returned to the ball. Once he arrived he made sure he did a circuit of the room to leave little doubt he was fit and healthy. He wanted to go to Olivia's room to check on her. However with dozens of cameras watching his every move, he could not leave the party again.

* * *

Hollis left the party and found a corner to talk to one of his assistants. "I need you to find Olivia NOW, keep looking. I don't care if you have to knock on every door in this hotel. I don't care if you have to bribe the front desk clerk. Find her and bring her to me. Don't come again unless you have good news."

When Hollis saw the President at the Party his heart sank. There was no way he would hire a sniper if he knew the President would be here. If Stephen is shot outside with the President nearby, the Secret Service wouldn't stop searching until they find the shooter and who paid for the murder.

Hollis had no way to reach Becky or his investigator. Everything was falling apart and that left Olivia at risk. He never wanted to hurt her, he needed to find her before his investigator did. Hollis didn't know his investigator had his own agenda until it was too late. "What have I done" Hollis whispered quietly.


	27. Chapter 27 Thin Line Between Love & Hate

**++++++++++ A Thin line between Love and Hate: Ritz Carton Washington DC +++++++++**

Olivia and Stephen walked in silence to her hotel room. Once they were inside Olivia turned to face Stephen feeling ill at the prospect.

Before she could speak Stephen held his hand up. "Shower first please, seeing you like this only makes it worse. Then we can talk. Yes I know we need to talk Olivia."

Olivia tried to walk close to him but he stepped back. "Stephen I can see you're hurting. I didn't wake up this morning planning any of this. This feels like a dream."

Stephen shook his head, "What do you want to talk about? About how you cried for a year? How he cost you an amazing job in the "West Wing" because he couldn't keep it in his pants? How he is STILL with his wife after declaring you the "love of his life" for a year? In that time he could have divorced to prove his love to you."

Olivia shook her head, "He didn't force me too be with him. Having a relationship with him was my choice. I left him because at the time it was the right thing to do."

* * *

Stephen walked toward her but stopped, "Don't you see he is using you? Fitz is not the guy who wants a whore, he wants a mistress. He wants you to be his cheerleader, confident, "Fixer", and sexual partner without the hassle of marrying you. He wants someone who will love him, until he doesn't want her anymore."

Olivia glared at him, "You don't know him. He would never string me along. He loves me, in fact he showed me signed divorce papers to prove he intends to leave Millie. He is also building us a house you saw the model, it was beautiful. He said he is putting it in my name only."

Stephen stared at her, "Answer me this Olivia, what advice would you offer a woman who told you that she is in love with a married rich politician. That he showed her a modal of a house NOT a deed with her name on it. That he showed her divorce papers only signed by him but that she KNEW he would file someday?"

Stephen walked until he stood beside her, " What would you say if she was willing to risk her reputation and her business on a man who MIGHT some day leave his wife? Who said she was willing to risk every Klan member in the country chasing her with a noose if the affair went public. What would you tell that girl Olivia, WHAT."

Olivia stood frozen in the floor, "Fitz is not like that, he is not like the men we investigate. He is not using me I swear he loves me. I know him, I know his heart."

* * *

Stephen shook her head, "Do you remember that I used to in my younger days enjoy the services of call girls? Do you know how many were former mistress that got to "old" for their boyfriends? It was always the same story, either the wife found out or he traded them in for a younger dumber replacement."

Stephen face lost his anger and he looked sad, "I have seen so many girls in this city tell me this same story. He loves me, he will leave his wife, he just needs time. In ten years I have yet to hear ANY of those women get a happy ending. They all are left broken and abandoned. You deserve so much better than that life."

He took her hands holding them gently. "I watched you break this year. I was afraid you would never smile again. I held you all night when you woke up screaming from nightmares. On those nights I rocked you until you felt safe enough to sleep. Why would you risk that hell coming back when you have a better choice?"

* * *

Stephen eyes suddenly shined, "When I was in trouble you moved heaven and earth to save me. I was so amazing at the lengths you traveled to save someone who didn't deserve it, I'm still amazed. They could have killed you but you refused to back down until you had arranged for my protection. At first I was just grateful, but the more time we spent together the more I fell for you. I never thought I could fall this hard or fall so deeply in love with anyone until I met you."

Pulling Olivia to the sofa Stephen wrapped his arms around her. "Olivia I am in love with you, you are the love of my life. I bring you a cup of coffee every morning just to see you smile. I gave up the criminal life because I met you. Because I want to be worthy of you. You are the most amazing, giving, loving woman I know. You deserve a man who will love, cherish and honor you above all others. Let me be that man. I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes lately, you are falling for me also."

* * *

Olivia looked at Stephen and thought about the past year. It started with so much pain but little by little Stephen brought the joy into her life. He made her smile again. Each day with him was a day she cherished. She could not imagine her life without him, because she loved him too. He had earned a place in her heart forever.

Turning to him Olivia looked at him sadly, "I am in love you with you Stephen. Until this moment I didn't realize how deeply. You complete me in ways I never knew existed. You challenge me to always wear the "white hat." You bring the light with you the moment I see you every day. Our bond is scary intense in a good way."

Stephen blinked by tears, he could see the final truth in her eyes. "I need to hear the rest, say it. Its ok tell me Olivia. "

Olivia choked back tears and held his hands, "I am so sorry Stephen but I love Fitz more. He is my heart and no one will ever replace him. It might all be a lie and he is stringing me along but I have to take the risk. I believe him, because my "Gut" tells me that he intends to be with me no matter what it takes. I am so sorry that I could not love you the way you want me to. I am sorry that my heart belong to Fitz. You are right you are the better choice, but I choose him, and will always choose him."

* * *

Stephen shook his head, "Your gut is never wrong but it's tends to fall apart when you're heart is involved. I truly wish I could have saved you from yourself."

Olivia lowered her head and rose to shower, sobbing as she left. Stephen sat in a chair staring at the wall. His throat tighten as he cried silently to avoid being heard. His heart shredded just as quietly. "I waited too long, to say how deeply I was in love with her. How did this happen I planned everything so carefully?"

He wondered how Olivia could be one of the smartest people but be so blind when it came to Fitz.

* * *

Stephen didn't believe Fitz would risk his wealth, power and good name over a mistress. "Don't you get it Olivia, men like that never leave their wives. He will string you along with promises. There will always be a good reason why you have to wait, until he is bored of you then he'll move on to the next idiot."

He thought that even if Fitz was telling the truth the public would ruin Olivia, her business would fall apart. She would end up a pariah. "Oh Olivia how could you."

He stopped sobbing at the sound of his phone ring. The Secret Service had finally given him his phone back after his interview. His voice still hoarse from crying he answered his phone, "Stephen Finch."

* * *

"Mr. Finch you're a hard man to get a hold of I been trying to call you all afternoon." Hollis Doyle's investigator said softly.

Stephen rubbed his reddening eyes, "I been busy at a wedding what do you want, today is really not a good day. Call me tomorrow."

"Sorry Mr Finch this cannot wait. My employer needs you to do him a favor. When you return to work you will sabotage the Dymax case without getting caught by Olivia. If you refuse well your Girlfriend Olivia might catch a case of lead poisoning from people who would be happy to know you're alive."

Stephen sat up, "Wait a minute are telling me to betray Olivia or risk her being killed?

"That is the exact thing I am telling you Stephen. If you refuse to meet me today, I promise Olivia will be the first to die. If you keep refusing after her death then you will be next. Don't bother running; you'd be dead before you make it to the airport. I am using a payphone and coins, so don't waste your time tracing the call."

Stephen stopped feeling the need to cry. He took a deep breath and gripped the phone tighter.


	28. Chapter 28 Robbed at a Wedding?

**Your reviews gave me something to smile about. The noise problem is finally resolved, they said they will let me switch dorm apartments. It was so bad switching schools to get away from it was tempting. However, I can now study and write in peace, looking forward to the quiet. :)  
**

 **++++++++++ Ritz Carton Washington DC +++++++++**

Hollis Doyle looked around the ball room trying to appear relaxed. The burner phone he needed to contact his investigator and Becky was missing. The last time he saw it was at the wedding. He knows he must have simply dropped it, who the hell gets robbed at a wedding?

By the time he reached the reception he was in full panic mode. Both the investigator and Becky were unaware the President was in the building. He had no way to alert them to abandon their missions.

He saw one of his men approaching him. The smaller man signaling he had news. Hollis found a quiet table and sat waiting for him. John's faced look grey which didn't ease the knots in Hollis's stomach.

"John did you find Olivia's room?" Hollis asked his assistant. He gave John permission to bribe staff at the hotel to find her room number.

* * *

The man looked even more uneasy, "Yes but when I knocked there was no answer. I used the key card the Hotel clerk provided me and went inside. The room was empty all her things were gone. Also the place had been torn apart. The bed and chairs had been ripped open by a blade possibly."

Hollis felt his heart racing but reacted calmly. "Have you told anyone other than me?"

John shook his head, "No Sir I was sure you wanted the matter to remain private for now."

Hollis paused as he tried to formulate a plan, "OK you're going to keep looking for her quietly. It's clear something happened but we don't know what just yet. I will remain here and keep my ear to the ground. I know just the man to ask to get some information."

John left Hollis alone at the table. After drinking a few sips of lemonade he felt calm enough to talk. He saw the President in a corner surrounded by a few Senators; it was time for a chat with Fitz. He hoped he could find out about Olivia and information about the man who caused all this, Patrick Keating.

* * *

Fitz smiled politely as a senator told him a story that three other congressmen had already told him today. He did his best to sound like it was the first time he heard it. All he could think about was the look in Stephen's eyes when he saw Fitz with Olivia. Fitz needed to confirm she was ok, he signaled to Tom.

"Mr. President," Tom was at Fitz's elbow in an instant waiting on instructions. While he appeared to be looking at the President they both knew his eyes were busy taking in everyone around them.

"Ah there you are Fitz, I heard they were upstairs checking your organ doner card, but you look healthy to me." Hollis had quietly appeared at Fitz's elbow. Tom stepped back discreetly to let them talk.

"Well to use a cliche, the reports about my health have been greatly exaggerated. The only thing I have is a red face over the fuss and a badly bruised elbow. Are you enjoying the party Hollis?" Fitz asked politely.

* * *

Hollis smiled before his eyes zeroed in on 10th Circuit Judge Patrick Keating. If Hollis knew a way to stop the man without a bullet he would, but the man refuses bribes. Everything that happened today was Keating's fault. He was the Judge that cost Dymax their government contracts.

"Yes Mr. President I am having a great time. I was surprised when I saw you in the church's receiving line. It certainly caused a few excited whispers among the guests when they saw you." Hollis said trying to keep the conversation light.

"I was thinking earlier today Fitz that you are lucky to have two spots on the Supreme Court open so early in your Presidency. The first spot went to Vera and now you have another one like Manna from Heaven. I hear smart money is on Judge Keating."

Fitz stared at Hollis without changing his expression, "I don't gamble it's a bad habit. However, he is being considered along with a dozen Judges. That information is common knowledge in Washington."

Hollis smiled his eye narrowing, "You should gamble Fitz, when you are determined not to share information your mouth is tighter than a preacher in a cat house. However, if you feel like sharing an inside tip with a friend you have my number." Hollis went back to his table to wait for his assistant.


	29. Chapter 29 Prince Charming

Fitz noticed Cyrus was waiting to speak with him. He needed to talk to Tom but a few moments alone seemed impossible. "Mr. President the rumor about your ill health is finally gone. I have no idea who even started it but you return put that story to rest."

Fitz smiled at Cyrus waving to the room, "I am just glad nobody demanded I do one handed push up's on the ball room floor. My arm is still a little sore but I'll be fine."

"I was relieved to see that you only needed an ice pack. The president's doctor showing up in the middle of a party would cause markets to panic," Cyrus said focused on his job as usual. If they needed a picture next to the term "Workaholic" in the dictionary, Cyrus face would be on the list.

* * *

'Yes I am relieved to see my health didn't create a problem for the business community. That's usually the first consideration that comes to mind when people are ill." Fitz grinned teasingly.

Cyrus rolled his eyes at Fitz, "That's not what I mean and you know it. On a personal level I am glad you're ok. Your pet bull Tom is very loyal. He looked ready to tackle me earlier. You are the man. "

Fitz laughed shaking his head, "Sometimes it's hard to believe that I'm even here. I keep expecting to wake up and find out I clean sewers for a living, I don't deserve this."

Cyrus shook his head, "The fact you don't believe you deserve this is a sign that you belong in that house. Thanks for coming today Fitz, you got me out of a bind with my Ex-wife. Ever since she left me the house I kept waiting for her to demand a favor like the TV show "The Equalizer."

* * *

Fitz chuckle, "I hope the house was worth it. My mom always said the only thing free in life is Jesus everything else comes with a price tag, even if you don't see it at the time."

Cyrus smiled, "Your mother sounds like a Politician, or should have been one at least."

Fitz shook his head, "She had the brains, drive, and talent to be one if she really wanted to."

Cyrus looked at Fitz in curiosity, "Why didn't she if I may ask?"

Fitz smiled, "My mom never lied if she could help it. She avoided doing things that hurt others unfairly just to get ahead. This town would have eaten her alive. I'm glad her favorite job was being a mom. I was so lucky to have her in my life."

* * *

Billy Chamber's appeared carrying his present for the wedding, "Has anyone seen Olivia, I wanted a dance before they cut they cake but I can't find her anywhere."

Fitz looked over at Tom, "Tom Mr. Chambers is looking for Olivia Pope. Please send agents to her room to check on her."

Tom whispered into his wrist, "Yes Mr. President. There will be a small delay. They are new agents coming on duty but they will contact her as soon as possible."

Suddenly they were startled by shrinks of laughter. The bride was standing in the middle of the room with her back turned holding her bouquet. Behind Janice was a scrum of woman waiting on the flowers to be thrown.

Abby Whelan stood reluctantly among the women waiting on the bouquet. The last thing she wanted was another husband. After Olivia rescued her from Chip all she wanted to do was read Elizabeth Plath poems with Atlantis Morsette music playing on repeat.

* * *

She was standing beside two young women she didn't know. One of the women poked her friend in the arm, "Sue did you see Janice's dress? I bet it cost enough to wipe out Greece's debt, pearl white with a full length veil."

Sue Thomas laughed, "I still can't believe giving her reputation she wore white with a veil, THAT was brave of her."

The other girls shushed her, "Behave you're not allowed to cut on a bride on her wedding day."

Abby rolled her eyes and ignored them both; she just wanted the flowers thrown and this archaic ritual to be over. At least nobody honors the "Bedding" tradition from the Middle Ages. The last thing she wanted to do at a party is watch a married couple on their wedding night.

She saw Elizabeth North moving closer to escape the two younger women behind her. She could tell the woman was just as uninterested in catching the Bouquet as she was.

* * *

Suddenly the flowers were thrown. Everyone was overwhelmed by the crush of dresses as women frantically leaped for the bundles of flowers. Finally one girl screeched holding the Bouquet. She turned to throw herself into the arms of her less then enthusiastic boyfriend.

Elizabeth's nose was dripping slightly with blood. Someone had elbowed her in the face in the melee. With a snarl of disgust she went to the bathroom to tidy her face.

Standing out of range Cyrus laughed, "Poor Lizzie Bear maybe next time she will wear proper protection when they throw that thing. You would think it came with an engagement ring from Prince Charming."

Fitz chuckled, "I am not touching that comment, but a few funny thoughts come to mind."

* * *

The groom standing in the middle of the room turned his back. Single men reluctantly gathered around him like a school of fish seeking safety in numbers. When he threw the bride's garter they held out their hands automatically.

A young man caught it looking excited until the older men explained the significance of his reward. The young man shrugged before heading back to the bar tossing the silk into his pocket.

Mellie watched the garter throwing ceremony and snorted, "Well they sucked all the romance out of this wedding."

Vice President Sally Langston stood beside her in an air of righteous disapproval. "No it's a sign that traditional values are like Kryptonite to people in the North. If we were in the South those men would be happy to settle down with a wife."

Cyrus within earshot whispered to the men around him, "Ah another verse from the "Book of Sally," I think you can find it right before the "Book of Ruth."

Fitz choked a laugh when he caught the death glare Sally threw in Cyrus's direction.


	30. Chapter 30 Always Have a Plan B

Fitz watched as a massive tiered cake was rolled into the middle of the room. People clapped as it was placed on a long table surrounded by bowls of ice cream.

"Mr. President nice to see you here, do you have a moment to chat" Dale said from behind him. Dale was the leader of the NRA and someone Fitz managed to successfully dodge for weeks.

"Fitz I've been looking for you. Are you going to talk business all night or can you spare a moment for your wife." Mellie Grant stood next to Fitz smiling sweetly.

Fitz debated which fate would be worse; he didn't see a third option. He paused torn between the two allowing Dale to choose for him.

"Far be it for me to take a man from his wife, we can talk later Sir." Dale went to harass Senator Wilson, a junior senator easier to influence.

* * *

"Fitz care to dance," Millie dragged him on the dance floor. Once the Tango started, Fitz robotically moved to the music. He kept his steps basic as he wondered how many minutes were left in the song.

"Fitz what's wrong, you can only Tango when a girl is wearing a G-String?" Mellie whispered in his ear.

Fitz looked around to make sure they were not over heard, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mellie dug her finger nails into his hand, "I mean Olivia Pope. That stripper Tango you both did. With all that grinding I thought I was witnessing an episode of "Animal Kingdom."

Fitz kept smiling as he shifted her nails out of his hand, "The Tango is a passionate interpretive dance, I am a good dancer and it showed when I danced with Olivia. She is known for her dancing skills as well."

* * *

Mellie followed Fitz as their Tango slowly shuffled around the ball room, "The Tango is an interpretive dance. That is the excuse you're going with? Fine, but anyone watching our Tango would assume you'd rather Tango with a corpse than me."

Fitz shrugged, holding Mellie loosely in his arms, "A corpse is more pleasant company at least."

Millie suddenly leaned in close, "I am being opened minded. I know a man has needs but I have no intention of meeting them. If you want to find a broom closet and do your business with her I don't care. However, I don't want to you socializing with her in public ever again. You need to remember who you are, and what party you lead. "

Fitz silently pleaded for the band to stop playing, "This is the first time I have seen Olivia since she resigned. Feel free to talk to my entire Secret Service detail. Go ahead and ask it's the truth. Not that it matters I am really tired of this."

Mellie glared at him, Do you mean me or the dance?"

* * *

Just as Fitz was about to respond Janice approached them, "Mister President, will you take a picture standing next to the wedding cake with me and the groom, afterward we would like a picture with the first lady."

Fitz and Mellie followed her to the cake. He stood between the bride and groom. Tom stayed out of the range of the picture but didn't move very far away.

The photographer set his tripod up, "OK everyone ready?" The cake was beautiful, white with blue lace. It took the bakery weeks to design and build the massive cake.

The bakery asked Janice for a wedding picture to use for their shop display. A request she was happy to oblige to showcase her wedding. A picture that included the president would be a coup for them both. She thought about charging the Bakery for the photo, it will have the president after all. She noticed Agent Tom whispering into his wrist.

Before anyone could say a word Tom suddenly yanked Fitz's arm. The sudden move bumped the groom's hand inside the cake knocking off the top tier.

* * *

Tom ignored Janice's screams of rage as a swarm of agents suddenly surrounded the president and began moving him quickly from the room.

The room was in shocked confusion, "Tom what is going on?" Fitz said trying to keep up with the rapidly moving agents.

"Sir this hotel is no longer secure. We are leaving the building ASAP. Other agents are removing the other officials, this wedding is over." Tom said racing him up the stairs beside the ball room.

"What happened, you're hiding something, is it Olivia, either tell me or carry me, YOUR choice." Fitz said threatening to stop moving.

Tom refused to meet his eyes, "My agents went to Miss Pope's Room. All her things are gone and her room is torn apart. We need to get you someplace secure RIGHT now."

* * *

Fitz tried to shake the Tom off his arm, "LIKE HELL I WILL," Fitz whisper to Tom, "You know why I can't leave. She needs to be found. Something has happen to her Tom."

Tom whispered back, "Sir you are not helping her this way. The longer it takes me to secure you the longer it takes before I can focus on finding her. Let me do my job, trust me I know what I'm doing. I will not abandon her."

Fitz nodded as they rushed toward his hotel room, "Sir, We have our usual parameter circle around the building. In light of what happened we doubled the size. We have to make sure it is safe to take you outside the building Until then everyone will be restricted to their hotel rooms or the ball room with guards."

* * *

Suddenly the sound of gunfire could be heard outside the building. The agents withdrew their guns searching for targets as they moved. They almost dragged Fitz due to their increasing speed. Fitz was unnerved by the echoing of their steps as they moved.

Tom's eyes never stopped searching as they sprinted for the Presidential Suite. "Mr. President we have automatic gunfire outside. We have found one or more gunmen near the Hotel and our Agents are returning fire. We have called in the local police and the military to assist us. They will be here shortly."

As they quickly moved up the stairs the building shook before plunging them into darkness. The agents shoved the president to the middle of the stairs before surrounding him.

Tom reached over to Fitz and placed an object in his hand, "Mr. President don't move and no matter what happens don't drop this."

Fitz heart was hammering; the only sound was his softly whispered, "OK Tom."


	31. Chapter 31 I Wish I Had A Flash Light

**+++++++++++++++ Harrison's Hotel Room ++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Harrison left the ballroom as soon as he saw the groom ready to throw the garter. He thought it would be the perfect time to return to his room. He was carrying the Dymax documents with him. Olivia said she would meet him in his room in a few minutes; he didn't want to be late.

The wedding was dull; he was placed in the "flying Solo" pew at the wedding. Everyone who couldn't or wouldn't get a date for the event was sitting around him. The reception was at least interesting. The salesman part of his personality wished he could talk to the people at the party. Most of them looked capable of affording any car in his showroom but he was not here to work. He was here to become a better man.

He still couldn't believe he was turning in Adnan. She was his girlfriend and business partner. Selling luxury cars were profitable but insider trading was far more lucrative. However, Adnan taken part in an assassination was a bridge to far for him.

* * *

When he reached his room he swiped his key card and went inside. He stretched and headed to the Mini bar to get a badly needed bottle of water. He tossed on the bed the brief case containing the Dymax files.

The arm that appeared around his chest was so unexpected it took a moment to register. Harrison was quickly pinned to the floor. His arms were pinned behind him tightly but caused no pain. Harrison didn't know how long he would be left pain free; the man clearly knew how to give pain if he wished.

"Who are you working for, why did you come here today? I advise you to be honest, I get upset when people lie to me." Harrison didn't recognize the voice but he knew this could be the last person to speak to him.

He heard the rapid pop of gunfire somewhere outside the Hotel. His assailant gripped his arm tighter. "Don't worry about the guns out there, worry about me."

Within moments of the gunfire the hotel shook and the room went dark. The hand on his arms remained in place. The only noise in the room was the sound of their breathing.

 **++++++++++++++++ President in Transit. +++++++++++++++++++++**

Fitz tucked the Glock Semiautomatic into his waist band. He was surprised Tom gave him one. The fact Tom armed him confirmed how dangerous their situation had become. Fitz didn't carry a gun however he was a military veteran so knew how to use one. Tom handed him a spare clip of bullets as well. Fitz focused his mind on his military training.

The stairwell was flooded with light as the agents placed elastic bands around their heads. Then bands glowed like light sticks. Tom moved them forward at a steady pace toward the Presidential suite.

Tom sent two agents ahead to check the hall before they moved to the top floor. Once there they sprinted to his room. A bomb expert from Tom's team checked the door before they opened it. After a quick search they moved Fitz inside the room, they left five agents outside the door.

* * *

Once they were inside they locked the door. The agents began to search the room from top to bottom. Thankfully all evidence of Fitz's dinner with Olivia had already been removed by Tom's team.

Fitz signaled Tom and the agent quickly came to his side, "Mr. President I have teams searching each hotel room including the rest of the Hotel. I have given them Olivia's and Stephens picture. I told them Olivia is a possible victim and Stephen is wanted for questioning but is not a suspect in the attack."

Fitz nodded sitting down mutely in his chair. He wanted a drink but deciding against it. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life drowning in booze every time he had a crisis. Olivia deserved better than that, he didn't want to become his father. Fitz didn't know where Olivia was but he intended to find her.

He put his hand in his pocket and felt the small box. He didn't get a chance to offer Olivia the ring. He didn't care what he had to do, today ends with the ring on Olivia's finger.


	32. Chapter 32 The Line of Succession

**++++++++++++++++++++++ Ball Room +++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Cyrus looked at the chaos around him. The Secret Service forced everyone to sit at their assigned tables for the party. The guests were only allowed to move for bath room breaks. Even that required approval. He didn't know where the president was located, or even if Fitz was safe.

"Cyrus where is Fitz? Someone is shooting outside, what is going on?" Mellie said poking the hole in her dress torn when the president was whisked out of the room.

"I don't know anything more than you Millie. Once the Agents here get new information I'm sure we'll be the first to know. "Cyrus did his best to avoid sounding stressed. It had been over 30 minutes since Fitz left the room and still no word.

Sally Langston walked over to the lead Agent in the room and tried to stare him down, "I demand to be informed about the safety of the President. I am his second in command and it is my responsibility to assure that someone is in charge of the nation."

* * *

Cyrus with the help of Hollis convinced her to return to her seat when the agent refused respond to her questions.

Vice President Sally sat down and drank more of her ice tea. "We could be at war for all we know and nobody will tell us anything. I could be in charge of the county right now and don't even know it."

Cyrus rolled his eyes, "Can you sound a little less pleased by that idea Sally. It won't look good on the news if you're giving "High Five's" during your walk to the Oval Office."

Hollis patted Sally's hand as she turned to rain fire on Cyrus, "Don't mind him Sally, Cyrus is just stressed. He knows you' re as concerned about Fitz as everyone else. Giving your job title, it's only proper that you question who's running the country during this unfortunate event."

* * *

Secretary of Commerce William Hamilton decided to join their conversation, "Technically I can become President. I am constitutionally in the line of succession if the president dies."

Cyrus was disgusted by the conversation. "Billy you're ninth on that list. By the time you're sworn in as president the country wouldn't care who was in charge. They would be to busy planting their crops to survive nuclear winter. The President could be hurt or worse so please change the subject."

William turned red from embarrassment before turning to chat with Elizabeth North. Bill would climb over a dead body for a promotion. However, he didn't want to publicize his moral failings.

* * *

Janice sat sobbing. Her dress was covered with cake and icing. She tried to catch the top of her cake before it hit the ground. Instead it slid down her dress like a river of frosting. "I am ruined. Nobody will come to a party I host again. I am now the "Typhoid Mary" of social gatherings."

Janice's Maid of Honor tried to comfort her, "Janice try to see the bright side. You said you wanted a wedding that would go down in history in Washington. I am pretty sure this now qualifies."

John Keating patted Janice's back as she cried louder, he mouth to the maid honor, "that didn't help" before trying to dry Janice's tears.

* * *

John smiled at Janice, "Honey we are married you're now my wife. I know today was eventful in a way we didn't expect but that's life. Try to think about our honeymoon in Hawaii. Two weeks sitting on a beach with nothing to do but turn into lobsters. Don't give up hope, it will be ok."

Janice rolled her eyes, "Oh wow Hawaii. The land of sun burns, sharks, and volcanoes. Getting my foot chewed off by "Jaws" would be the perfect end to this seventh circle of Hell. John quit acting so"Forest Gump" about everything. Just admit today was a train wreak and move on with your life."

John gave Janice a lopped sided grin, "Your right of course, brb darling." He caught the Maid of Honor's eye before leaving for a bathroom break; he held the small flask in his pocket tightly.

* * *

Hal appeared and walked toward Cyrus, he paused to whisper to Cyrus, Sally, and then finally Millie. Hal afterward quickly left the room trailed by two other agents. He told them that the President was safe but the information must remain secret.

Hollis watched the agent whisper to Cyrus, Sally and Mellie. He had to focus to avoid shaking the ice in his glass. How the hell was he going to get out of this? He started thinking about places that didn't have extradition treaties with America. Sadly half of them were countries he ripped off in business deals.

When the room plunged into darkness everyone went silent. Within moments the glow from the Secret Service light bands illuminated the room.


	33. Chapter 33 First Day on The Job

**+++++++++++++++ Harrison's Hotel Room ++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

The Intruder held Harrison down with a knee as he opened a backpack with one hand. He pulled on a small item and quickly the room was brightened. It was a lantern.

Harrison could sense the person holding him only wanted information so he did his best to comply. "I am here to meet someone, she wanted my help and I needed her help as well. I am only working for myself. My former partners are into things I refused to participate in."

"Where is the information you're giving her? Did you pretend to have information just to lure her to this Hotel?" The mask man asked pulling Harrison's arm tightly.

Harrison pointed to his briefcase, "The files are in there, I am here to help. She said on the news she wanted information on Dymax. I swear it is the truth."

* * *

The lights in the room flickered before coming on in the room. The backup generators finally kicked in. The man paused to turn off his lantern placing it back into his backpack.

His assailant stood to open the case, inside was documents and computer disks. He opened a radio once he has inspected the document case. "You can come in the room is secure. You were right Harrison is trying to help us, seems your gut was right. However, I needed to be sure after what happened today."

Olivia and Stephen walked into Harrison's room. Both looked tired and worn out. Stephen held Olivia's hand offering support to his friend. She signaled the masked man to release Harrison. She gave Harrison a look of apology.

After Harrison was standing Olivia gave him a hug. "I am really sorry about that. We needed to be sure this wasn't a trap. I didn't know who we could trust after today. It's not even safe to return to my room. Someone is trying to kill us both."

* * *

Harrison smiled, "its ok considering how crazy this day has been for everyone. I would be wondering who is trustworthy also."

Olivia nodded to the man who proceeded to remove his mask, "Harrison this is my friend Huck. He is also our newest member of OPA, this was his first assignment."

Harrison looked over at Huck brooding beside Olivia, "May I say Huck you are having a helluva first day."

Huck gave him a small smile but remained silent.

Harrison gathered up his files, "Can you tell me what happened Miss Pope; you look like you've been through the ringer."

Olivia started telling Harrison about their last hour. She told him about Stephen's mysterious caller. She left out a few things that were too personal to share regarding her and Stephen.

 **++++++++++++++++++Olivia's Hotel Room an Hour Earlier +++++++++++**

Stephen closed his phone and waited for Olivia to finish her shower. When she came into the room he walked over and hugged her. She hugged him back gratefully, "Stephen I was afraid when I returned the room would be empty. I was sure you would abandon me."

Stephen shook his head, "I am not going anywhere. Your friendship means more to me than anything else. I know giving your childhood what leaving would do to you. I could never hurt you that way. Our bond can survive even a broken heart, because I still have you in my life."

Olivia relaxed in his arms and quietly let him hold her. For once Stephen didn't try and take the hug for more than it was. He forced himself to hold Olivia as a sister. It would not be easy, but keeping their bond was worth accepting defeat. He would not interfere with her and Fitz again.

* * *

After a few moments Stephen pulled back his eyes troubled, "Olivia I have something to tell you. A man called and said if I don't destroy the Dymax case he would kill you and if I still refuse he would kill me also. I am telling you because I promised you, no more secrets, we need a plan."

Olivia stood in shock, "Don't say anymore we are packing our things. Hurry don't leave anything behind. I have a place we can stay until I figure out our next move."

Stephen and Olivia quickly packed everything they owned and fled the room as quickly as they could without drawing attention. They took all of their belongings with them. They even emptied the trash.

* * *

Olivia led Stephen up the stairs to the 12th floor. Once there she removed a key that opened a storage room. It was filled with furniture neatly stacked around the room. "I have a friend who owed me a favor. I asked him to set aside this room for me today. It's down the hall from Harrison's room."

Stephen sat their things beside the sofa. He opened two bottled water's he took from their mini fridge before they abandoned their room. He ever grabbed the snack food.

Olivia drank her water, listening as Stephen told her every detail of the call. She paused for a moment. "I am going to call in Huck. I arranged for him to work as a waiter in another part of the hotel in case we needed him today. After everything I can safely say that move was prudent."


	34. Chapter 34 Gladiator in a Suit

**+++++++++++++++ Harrison's Hotel Room the Present ++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Huck placed a heavy backpack on a table removing a laptop. "I will study the data to see if I can find out more information. Hopefully it might lead us to whoever trashed your room. Whatever it is, a lot of people have gone to great pains to keep these files from the light of day."

Harrison's looked confused. Olivia turned to him and explained, "After Stephen told me someone threatened him we fled our room. Huck returned to visit my room a few minutes later. He found the room torn apart. An intruder was clearly looking for something, possibly these files."

Olivia touched Harrison's arm, "I don't believe anyone knows we are working together. But, we can't stay here. I need to speak to the President; he can get us out safely. I don't know what the gun fire was about but I assume the files are involved."

* * *

Huck paled and turned to Olivia, "I know why someone wants these files back. They contain a coded message that approves the murder of 10th Circuit Judge Patrick Keating. I have no idea why someone would want him dead."

Huck continued to read the files, "Someone paid the assassin half a million dollars to an offshore bank account. The Judge in at the Wedding downstairs, they might be planning to kill him today, the money is already paid."

Olivia gripped Stephen's hand tighter, "He is the most likely nominee for the Supreme Court, and he also happened to be the Judge that ruled against Dymax. We have to get out of here, we are all in danger. But Stephen has a target on his back, and so do I, we can't go for help."

* * *

Huck volunteered to go but Harrison step forward, "I should go, nobody is looking for me. Also I think I have a better chance of being able to talk my way past a Secret Service road block."

Olivia shook her head, "It's too dangerous, I promised to try and keep you safe, you might be a target also. None of us knows what is going on outside these doors."

Harrison smiled at her, "I am a salesman and can read a person within minutes. You Miss Pope are a decent person who fights for others. You came here today for only one reason, to do the right thing. Now let me fight for you. Let me be your "Gladiator in a Suit". Now tell me what I need to do because I'm not changing my mind."

* * *

Olivia hugged Harrison then whispered to him, "Find the Secret Service. Tell them that you have a private message for Agent Tom ONLY. He knows the president is my friend. The message is 'Olivia Pope said the sweet potato pie was better than the crunch cake but loved them both'."

Harrison raised his eyebrows, "The President couldn't provide you a James Bond worthy Code like "Lazarus" or "Red Dawn" as his security pass?"

Olivia blushed but continued on, "Tom and the president are the ONLY two people who will understand that phase. That is the only way Tom will believe you are not a nut or even an assassin. That code is your only ticket upstairs. Tom would know it was from me, trust me."

* * *

Harrison nodded and quickly slipped out of the room. He started trying to find a Secret Service Agent to give them Olivia's message. Within a few minutes they found him. Everyone always said he could sell snow to Polar Bears but this would be his biggest production yet.

Harrison held up his hands as four agents in suits pointed their guns at him. He had to convince them that a message about "sweet potato pie" and "crutch cake" entities him to speak to the President of the United States of America. This was not how he saw today ending, or any other day.

Harrison smiled as the men started walking toward him, "Gentleman I know you're wondering why I'm in the hallway. I know everyone else is under lock down. I can explain but first do you know Agent Tom? I have someone his boss is very keen to talk too?"


	35. Chapter 35 Dessert Menu

**+++++++++ Hall way near Harrison's Hotel Room ++++++++++++**

"Don't move and keep your hands in the air." The four agents stood in front of Harrison. Their guns were pointed at every vital part of his body.

Harrison calmed himself. This was no different than persuading a cheap person to open their wallet. He needed to convince them that they wanted to buy what he was selling, which was a promotion.

"Gentleman, I am not armed, my hands are in the air, I am no danger to you. Check my guest pass; I was invited to the wedding. Which one of you is the supervisor? I have a message for Agent Tom; don't pretend he is not with the president." Harrison asked the four men.

One of the agents came forward and locked Harrison's hands behind his head handcuffing him. If the agents refused to speak to him the mission was a failure.

* * *

Harrison did his best not to panic. Part of him thought he was out of his mind for agreeing to face armed men with nothing but his mouth and a dessert menu; the other part loved the challenge.

Harrison decided to rattle them as they marched him toward the stairs, "If you dump me in a locked room before I have a chance to talk, you risk destroying your careers forever."

They stopped moving and one of the men behind him spoke, "Who are you and what are you doing here? Your pass identified you as a wedding guest but you refused to head to the containment area after the alert was issued."

Harrison smile, "I can explain all that with a simple trolley problem. The trolley is your careers and your next decision determines the path of your career. You can either A help me or B lock me up. One track leads to your career imploding, the other track leads to the president himself thank you for a job well done."

* * *

Harrison could see he had their attention. If these guys were down here rather than with the president then they were junior Agents. The chance at being noticed by the president would be too good for someone in their career to pass up.

The Secret Service men whispered among themselves for a moment before one of them stepped forward. "We will not confirm that we know an Agent Tom. What makes you believe there is an agent by that name in the building?"

Harrison put on his biggest smile, "That is because the president's best friend told me to find your guys and use Tom's name to get your attention. She said the president is looking for her and to give Tom a message. Tom knows her and can confirm after hearing the message her identity."

* * *

The lead Agent paused, "OK what is the message?"

Harrison shook his head, "I was told to give it to Tom only. You need to take me to him. Or you can refuse and risk the president's best friend dying on your watch."

The agents huddled again and their leader spoke into his wrist, "Sir we have a situation, it's a bit usual, I need your assistance it's urgent."

 **+++++++++ Presidential Suite +++++++++++++++++**

Tom listened carefully to the agents searching the 14th floor. He told them to hold the prisoner in place. He sent other agents to continue searching the 14th floor. They were looking for missing wedding guests and intruders.

After pulling up Harrison's file Tom couldn't find anything usual. However the man clearly was a person of interest, either way he needed answers.

Tom walked over to Fitz, "Mr. President I need to go downstairs to speak to someone. Agents are detaining a wedding guest. He claims Miss Pope gave him a message for my ears only. He knew my name and that I was with you. I believe the best course of action is an interview."

Fitz looked at Tom his eyes full of guarded hope, "Please if this person knows where Olivia is I don't care what you have to do, find her and get her here safely."

* * *

Tom nodded and packed his kit. He left Hal in charge before sprinting down to the 14th floor.

Fitz felt so powerless, he wanted to follow Tom but he stayed in his Suite. Fitz knew Olivia wouldn't want him in any danger. She would have told Fitz he was the president, not Rambo. He had to trust that Tom would do whatever it takes to bring Olivia back to him.

Hal walked over to the president, "Sir the agents outside haven't heard any shots for half an hour. They think the Hotel blackout was a diversion so that the gunmen could escape. We are continuing to search the area. Once it is clear, you then everyone else will be evacuated."

Fitz nodded turning his attention back to the calls from the military and leaders in congress. He knew he will have days of meetings waiting for him when he returned to the White House. The only thing he wanted to do was spend time with Olivia and put most of this day behind him.


	36. Chapter 36 To Serve and Protect

**+++++++++ Hall way near Harrison's Hotel Room ++++++++++++**

Tom arrived on the 14th floor and went to room 115. Inside the four agents were detaining Harrison. Tom Knew it was critical he quickly questioned the man. He clearly knew more than a civilian should and Tom intended to find out why.

After opening the door Tom told the four agents to wait outside, so he could question Harrison alone. "OK my men have already checked your pass and determined you are a guest at the party. You also have no known ties with Olivia Pope. Would you care to explain this discrepancy?"

Harrison sat handcuffed to the chair across from Tom, "Agent Tom Olivia Pope is helping me. I sell luxury cars but I'm also involved in insider trading. When I found out my partner was involved in a plot to kill a government official I knew I had to contact the police."

* * *

Tom's eyes widen slightly, "Who is the target and are they in the building?"

Harrison shrugged his shoulders, "Olivia told me the target is Judge Keating. I have files that identify those involved in his assassination plot. I have no idea if he is at the wedding."

Tom left the room without a word. He told the Agents outside to go to the ball room and remove Judge Keating and place him in protective custody immediately. Tom knew this could be a hoax, but he didn't intend to risk the Judge's life to find out.

Two of the agents left to move the Judge to a secured room. Tom returned to speak to Harrison, "the agents said you had a message from Miss Pope, what it is?'

* * *

Harrison took a shallow breath, forcing himself to believe this would work, "The message is "the "sweet potato pie" was better than the "crunch cake" but she loved them both."

Tom reached over and unlocked Harrison's cuffs, "Please take me to her Mr. Harrison."

Harrison went to the 12th floor with Tom closely at his heels. Once they reached the room he Tom told Harrison to wait outside a moment. Harrison stood back as Tom opened the door. Once inside Tom face was covered in unmistakable relief.

Tom found Olivia sitting inside with Stephen Finch and a man dressed in a waiter uniform. He talked into his wrist quietly. Tom seemed to be arguing with someone before focusing on Olivia again. "Miss Pope I told the president you are safe."

* * *

Olivia surprised Tom by giving him a huge hug. "I knew you would understand the message Tom. If anyone could get us out of here safely I knew it would be you, thank you."

Tom smiled looking slightly red, "I am pleased to see you are safe. I was starting to worry when we couldn't find you. The President was pleased you're in good health as well."

After a few moments Olivia returned to Stephens's side. "Tom this is my friend Huck, he cracked the computer files Harrison brought to me. We need to review them as quickly as possible before the people responsible are aware we have them."

Tom nodded, "I was just about to suggest that we move from this location. I have already placed Judge Keating into protective custody; I need to take you to safety as well."

* * *

Olivia smiled, "I agree, I assume you are taking us somewhere to be interviewed? I will give you the files; however I require my own copies. I need them to help my clients."

Tom nodded, "I am sure the president will provide you copies. Without OPA the plot might have been undetected until it was too late. That alone assures the president would keep OPA apart of the investigation."

Everyone started packing their things and was ready to leave within minutes.

The two remaining agents stepped forward at Tom's signal. "Please take Stephen, Huck and Harrison to a secure location for their interview about today's events. Miss Pope I wish to interview you myself. The president would also like a word with you, please follow me ma'am."

Olivia shook her head, "I can't accept being split up from them. It's my duty to stay by their side until they're safe, and Harrison's legal case is resolved."

* * *

Olivia knew Fitz requested to see her the moment she was located. As much as Olivia wanted to see him, she needed to be sure Stephen, Huck and Harrison's welfare were being met. Harrison faced some serious charges; she had to make sure his rights were protected.

Tom quickly reviewed the papers in the briefcase, "I admire your dedication to protect them. You are right, Harrison's legal problems need to be handled properly, I understand your choice. I will assist you in this matter."

Tom paused to read a document. "I have a proposal that should solve the problem."

* * *

He held up the plea bargain Olivia arranged regarding Harrison. "I will request the President send the Attorney General to speak to you and Harrison. Once you are sure his rights are being protected their interviews can take place. Then I can interview you, do we have a deal?"

Olivia looked relieved, "Yes, as long as federal protection is included for all of us. The last thing I want is my friends harmed for doing the right thing. All four of us are endanger."

Tom nodded, "That should not be a problem but it's time for us to go. I am uneasy being here, and the president wanted us upstairs five minutes ago, time for us to move."


	37. Chapter 37 One Minute

**To answer a reader's question, no this is not the end of the story. This the beginning of their life together. Fitz and Olivia are two people who love each other but live in a very messy world. I believe Olivia and Fitz are End Game. Thank you so much for your reviews. :)  
**

 **++++++++++++++++ One Minute ++++++++++++++++++++++**

After two hours of wrangling Olivia arrived at an agreement with the Attorney General. In return for his full cooperation Harrison would receive a misdemeanor for insider trading. In return he would testify against Adnan, in a closed court. The court records would be sealed to protect him from the cartel.

Olivia stretch feeling tried and drained. She had no idea what was going on outside the hotel. All she could hear was sirens and the sound of soldiers moving in the halls for the past two hours. Stephen and Huck was placed in a different room waiting to start their interviews.

Olivia was glad she delayed leaving the room until the government allowed her to speak to the Attorney General again. They tried to remove Harrison's plea deal wanting him to serve prison time. Olivia refused to back down and went to war to save Harrison, reminding them of his bravery. After a lot of arm twisting Olivia finally had a deal for Harrison.

* * *

"Miss Pope are you ready for your interview now?" Tom said waiting outside the conference room. He left her there to work out Harrison's plea deal.

Olivia gave him a tired smile, "Yes I am ready to be interviewed now that my friends are safe."

"I will let the President know we're on the way." Tom took her up the stairs to the Presidential Suit. When he opened the door the first person waiting on the other side was Fitz.

Fitz stared at Olivia; his eyes said what he couldn't express in a room filled with Secret Service agents, and military officials. "Hi."

Olivia swallowed the knot in her throat whispering "Hi" in return. She stared at Fitz's tear filled eyes. She loved him and he loved her, everything else didn't matter.

* * *

Tom touched Fitz's arm to regain his attention. "Right this way Sir, time for the interview." Fitz and Olivia followed Tom out of the President's suite down a long hallway filled with soldiers.

Once they were inside a large conference room Tom locked the door. He handed Fitz a few papers, "I told your staff not to disturb us for 45 minutes unless it was an emergency. I made copies of the files for Miss Pope as you requested."

After Fitz gave approval, Tom handed a copy of the files back to Olivia, "The suite's conference room is currently used by the military command. I decided to set up the interviews in this room. Sorry if I am a bit slow, I am starting to feel rather tired." Tom looked at Fitz giving him a nod in silent agreement.

* * *

Fitz smiled at Tom, "Tom you have been working for over 12 hours. Go and sleep, I will start Miss Pope's interview. I will see you soon. Have a nice rest."

Tom grinned in return, "Thank you Sir, see you in a few hours and you also Miss Pope." With a slight wave Tom closed and locked the door behind him.

Fitz didn't wait for the lock to click before reaching for Olivia, "Livvie, my sweet baby." Pulling her in his arms he kissed her deeply. He ran his hands over her back needing to touch, to reassure himself that she was really here. That she was safe with him again.

Olivia felt the warm comfort of Fitz's arms, and sighed in relief. The stress of the entire day, hell the entire year felt lifted from her shoulders. She never wanted to leave his arms. She never wanted to know a life that did not include Fitz. She never stopped loving him and never will.

* * *

Fitz pulled her to the sofa against the wall. She curled up in his arms laying her head on his shoulder. "Olivia I thought I lost you, I never want that pain again, I love you Livvie."

Olivia linked their hands together making sure every inch of their body was connected. She was safe in the arms of the man she loved. "I love you Fitz, I don't want one minute, I want forever. I am yours for all eternity."

Fitz lowered his lips to hers, lost in the joy of holding the love of his life. He thought of all the people working so hard to keep them apart. He would not let them win. Olivia was his Raison d'être. He loved her and she loved him. He had his Sweet Baby; his heart was now at peace.

Olivia smiled and relaxed into his arms. She felt him sliding the zipper of her dress as he kissed every inch of her. The world outside was still going to hell but she didn't care. All that mattered was the crystal blue eyes gazing at her with love and devotion. She and Fitz are forever, they would make it work because their love was worth it.


	38. Chapter 38 Can I Help You Sir?

**Thank you for the reviews. Now that Olivia and Fitz are reunited their road will have a few bumps, but they will walk it together. :)**

 **+++++++++++++++++++++ Conference Room Ritz Carton Hotel +++++++++++++++++**

The interesting thing about time is that it's subjective. When you're bored time appears frozen, like the event horizon of a black hole. However, when you're somewhere enjoyable, time becomes your enemy. As Olivia looked into Fitz's eyes, she decided to hate the clock on the wall.

Fitz smiled down at Olivia's kissed bruised lips, "Did I tell you I love you? I will keep saying it until you're sick of hearing it. "

Olivia smiled and chucked against his neck, "Then you will have to keep telling me because I will never get sick of hearing it. However Time flies when you're having fun, time to leave Mr. President."

Pulling her close Fitz took a pert nipple into his mouth moaning in contentment, "Exquisite"

Olivia felt her nipples harden from his expert attention. "We have to stop or risk being found in our birthday suits."

* * *

Fitz ran a finger down her leg, his eyes darkening, "Call me Mr. President again, it always excites me."

Olivia gasped holding back the urge to respond to the invitation growing against her leg, "Fitz we have 10 minute to dress. You know as soon as that clock hits 45 minutes someone will come looking for you."

Fitz smiled positioning himself between her legs rocking his hips to slide deeply inside, "The door is locked, they're not going to kick it open. I am the president, if I tell them to leave the door closed, it stays the fuck closed."

Nibbling her lips Fitz ran his thumb over her slick button, "Olivia, do you really want me to stop?" He chuckled as her gasping breaths.

Olivia dug her hands into the sofa cushions as she felt her body demanding things the clock didn't leave time for, "Fitz are you sure we can stay here longer?"

* * *

Fitz smiled holding the urge to laugh, "I like how you think Miss Pope. I'll call in unavailable for the next Five hours, maybe ten."

Olivia chuckle as Fitz nibbled her neck, "Only ten? I think you're slowing down; maybe I'll get you a prune juice. Or maybe you need a nap first."

Lifting her legs to his shoulders he grinned down at her, "I beg to disagree," Fitz began to piston hard inside her, pulling her tightly against him with each downward thrust. His eyes fluttered as he lost himself in the feeling of being with Olivia again.

Olivia eyes slammed curling her toes as her legs stiffened. "Fitz oh please."

Fitz started to roll his hips enjoying the tears springing in her eyes, "Please what Olivia? Please stop or please this?"

* * *

He placed his hands on her bottom and almost folded her in half, hitting the tiny bundle of nerves that always made her eyes roll back in her head, "Hold on baby, Hold on."

Pulling her against him tightly Fitz let himself go, focusing on only one goal to make Olivia scream, to make her remember how devoted he was to her pleasure.

Every fiber in her body felt awake as Fitz moved hard inside her. She didn't want him to stop; she didn't want him to ever stop. "Don't stop Fitz, Nail the damn door shut. Knock the clock off the wall, don't stop moving."

Fitz laughed against her neck as he buried himself inside her, "Consider it handled, I'll call Hal to arrange my disappearing act. Tom deserves to keep sleeping."

The sound of loud knocking broke though the haze, "Mr. President are you done yet? There are quite a few people that are waiting to speak with you." Cyrus said waiting on the other side of the door.

* * *

Fitz shook his head wishing he could just ignore the knock. If it was anyone else he would. However, Cyrus was like a terminator he just keeps coming. He would likely get the hotel to unlock the door if he told him to go away.

Cyrus years ago crowned himself Fitz's father, who's job it was to interfere with every aspect of his life. Normally Fitz would just open the door but not today. Fitz didn't give a damn, he was not going to leave Olivia this way. His Chief of Staff for once can go sit on a tack and spin. He knew Cyrus was just trying to help, but his timing was terrible.

Fitz look down at Olivia, her eyes wide in frustration. He stroked her face gently loving the feel of her flushed skin.

Fitz placed a finger to his lips and smiled down at her, he mouthed, "I got this baby, trust me."

* * *

Fitz turned speaking loudly in the direction of the door, "Not as done as I wish to be Cyrus. However, I have Olivia's statement about the wedding and the Dymax documents. "

Cyrus continued to talk refusing to leave, "As your Chief of Staff I really don't see why you interviewed Olivia without me. I could have helped you."

Fitz had to bite his lips to keep from laughing, "Thank You Cyrus, but I was able to take care of her on my own. I assure you I gave her deep and penetrating questions. I am quite satisfied with the results." Fitz grinned wickedly at Olivia horrified expression.

"Sir how much longer will you be? The head of the Secret Service is insistent on speaking with you, what should I tell him?" Cyrus asked, his shuffling feet signaling his impatience.

* * *

Fitz looked at Olivia and smiled, "Tell him in 20 minutes I'll meet him in the Presidential Suite. I have some urgent business to finish here first. That's all Cyrus see you soon."

"OK Sir wrap up the interview ASAP, you have a lot of work to do out here." Cyrus said heading back to the Suite.

After the sound of footsteps left the door Fitz breathed a sigh of relief, "He is right you know" Fitz said with a chuckle, "I have a lot to do, but it starts right here with you."

Fitz smoothed the hair out of her face, "I love you so much. It is hard to believe you are with me. I want to spend the rest of my life giving you reasons to smile, speaking of which." Fitz started to slowly move inside her, enjoying the feel of her silky folds surrounding him.

* * *

"I love you Fitz, "Olivia closed her eyes losing herself in the moment. The world on the other side of the door would have to wait. Everything else became an echo in her mind.

Pulling her close, Fitz slowly and intently showed how much her love meant to him. Every sound was a cry of devotion, every movement an affirmation of his love.

Olivia with her hands and her body gave as much as she received, she never wanted him to spend a moment doubting her commitment to their love. He was everything to her.

As the ripples of ecstasy traveled over her body she rose up to meet it, "Fitz I love you, don't ever stop, oh please."

"Oh my Sweet baby," Fitz cried out whimpering against her soft lips. He pulled her closer and let her love carry him to a place he only found in her arms.


	39. Chapter 39 A White Hat

**+++++++++++++++ Presidential Suite Ritz Carton Hotel 30 minutes later ++++++++++**

Fitz listened as the voiced in the room grew even more heated. He wanted to find Olivia, slide them down a "Dumb Waiter", borrow a car and just leave. However, he was trapped with a bunch of people intent on shouting louder than the guy beside them.

Cyrus glared at the head of Home Land Security, "The newspapers for the past 24 hours have featured the president under siege by terrorists. He needs to return to the White House. Our enemies cannot see our President cowering in a Hotel room. We need to get the President out of here safely, right now."

The Director nodded, "I can't promise 100% safety but I am confident there are no more gunmen nearby. We have done a complete sweep. The military has armored transport downstairs. They will take him straight to the White House."

Fitz rubbed his tired eyes, "OK it's time to go. Just make sure that Olivia Pope and her friends are taking to a government safe house. They are witnesses to this incident so are in danger. Airlift them out when I leave. Once I am gone take the rest of the guests and employees to get their statements as well."

* * *

"Fitz it's about time they brought me upstairs. I was beginning to wonder did your staff forget I am the First Lady. The Secret Service should have taken us both; I am almost as important to the nation as you are. You left me with only a hand full of agents and my good looks to protect myself," Mellie complained when she entered the hotel room.

"Mellie they didn't let anyone up until they could be absolutely sure it was safe. You were safer without me there if I was the target. I did not leave you defenseless. I ordered 500 agents and soldiers to protect everyone here. Did you forget we have a hotel full of congressmen?" Fitz said looking over a few reports from the hotel's head of security.

Mellie rolled her eyes, "Fine so you didn't leave me holding a dessert fork against terrorists, but that's not the point. Cyrus has been upstairs for the past hour. Care to explain why he was allowed upstairs if the hallways were so dangerous. It is not as if he is elected to anything that required someone to risk their life to bring him upstairs."

* * *

Cyrus turned around glaring at Mellie, "The Secret Service knew that Fitz would need the assistance of his Chief of Staff in a time of crisis. You on the other hand BRING crisis. That's why they left you warming a chair until the hallways were judged safe."

Mellie walked toward Cyrus her lips pressed together, "With that acid filled tongue of yours, it's not surprising you had to come to the wedding alone. Even a snake would slither away from you."

Cyrus face looked pained then he shrugged, "Life works out funny sometimes. However whenever I feel alone I think of you, it reminds me my love life could have been worse."

* * *

"How dare you, do you know who I am?" Mellie said slightly louder, getting the attention of some of the staff in the room.

Cyrus shrugged, "I know who you are, and I know what you are. You're the First Lady of course."

Before Mellie could open her mouth again Fitz stood between them, "Both of you stop, I don't have time for this. Cyrus we have a meeting in the conference room, time to go."

Without a word Fitz and Cyrus disappeared into the Conference room next door.

* * *

When Fitz entered the room everyone stood until he was seated at the head of the table. Around him were his military advisers, the head of the Secret Service, Homeland Security, the FBI, and Cyrus.

"OK gentlemen what do you know? I will be leaving here in a few minutes so this is our last time to talk before my trip to the White House." Fitz asked the table in general, waiting for someone to speak.

The head of Homeland security spoke first, "There's no chatter on terrorist networks that's more threatening than normal. If this was an attack it is a lone wolf or a small cell project."

The military representative spoke next, "None of the countries that saber rattle have taken responsibility. They are happy about the event however. We have the military on high alert. We have also spoken to our allies to make sure this isn't the start of a global event."

* * *

The Secret Service passed around pictures of the wedding, "There was a fight during the wedding reception. It caused the Secret Service to remove the President from the room. We believe the fight was staged to force the president to leave and take half the security with him. We will find answers. The men who started the fight have vanished."

Cyrus nodded, "I think you are right. That fight was to convenient to be random chance. Either the men who caused that fight intended to attack the Judge or they intended to target the president. Either way it split the Secret Service in half and that is suspicious. We will find these men and the people who intended to kill the Judge."

When they left him alone in the room Fitz grabbed his burner phone. "Olivia we have a problem. The fight during the reception was arranged by Tom so that we could be alone, if this gets out."

Olivia interrupted him to avoid being over heard, "While you were in your meeting I was planning how to handle the situation. I knew someone would bring up that bar fight. I knew they would connect it to the attack. Don't worry I have a plan and it's a good one. You are now my client. "

* * *

Fitz laughed "ok consider yourself hired, what do you need from me?"

Olivia chuckled happy to see he was not panicking, "I need 15 minutes alone each with Hal, Tom, Lauren, your Event Planner and the White House chef who cooked the meal. I need them within the hour."

Fitz smiled into the phone, "That's an interesting list, I can't wait to see what you have in mind."

Olivia grinned as her mind whirled, "When life gives you Lemons make lemonade. Call me once you have them on the phone. Speaking of which, Mr. President you will need five new suits as part of my plan."

Fitz hung up the phone a smile on his face, "Olivia Pope was back, and her white hat looked damn good."


	40. Chapter 40 A Fixer's Work is Never Done

**Hey guys I Usually Update my story very quickly but a family Pot luck didn't go well. I have Food allergies and someone forgot. I am starting to feel better. Here is the chapter I was working on before I became sick. Have Fun. :)**

* * *

Olivia hung up the phone and opened a sketch book. If her plan had any hope of success nothing can go wrong. She was not an artist but she could make basic designs. She needed to design a workable banner and fast. The buzzing phone was intent on interrupting her work. Flicking it open she gave a quick Hello.

On hearing the person on the end of the phone her demeanor changed. "Hey Cyrus how are you, I was so happy to hear you were ok and safe."

* * *

Cyrus didn't waste time trying to be pleasant, "OK Olivia what is going on? The fact that Fitz just cut you a rather large check 15 minutes ago worries me. Is there a shallow grave someplace I need to know about? You can tell me, I have the president's best interests in all matters."

Olivia chuckled, "No but the term plausible deniability can be used in this case. Don't worry I do this for a living. He just needs me to spin something for him unrelated to our mystery sharp shooter."

Cyrus let out a breath of relief, "OK if you need anything to help with it give me a call."

Olivia opened up her notebook, "If you really want to help I need someone I trust to run point for me on this project from inside the White House, I was going to ask Lauren but if you're interested."

Cyrus yelped bumping his knee as he reached for a notepad, " I am very busy with the Hotel crisis but tell me what you need and I'll try to make it happen."

* * *

Olivia smiled and finished her sketch. She wanted Cyrus's help in this project the moment she created it. However she was sure he would have said no if she asked outright. Making sure he found out about the check was key. There was no better way to get him to volunteer then to let him believe something important was going on without him. She was surprised it took him only 15 minutes to find out about the check before calling her however. She thought the Hotel issue had all of his focus but Cyrus was a multitasker.

An hour later she had talked with Lauren, The White House Chef, and Fitz's Event planner. They were surprised by her requests but the presidential stamp of approval sprang them into action. A presidential tour to support southern farmers was starting to take shape. Every stop would feature all the best dishes the south could offer. His little southern dinner today was nothing more than the first step on the presidents project, and that's a spin she could work with. They would stop in all the Southern Capital Cities over several days with White House sponsored cooking contests. A business tour was better than admitting Fitz left the wedding to share a meal in a hotel room with his Girl Friend.

* * *

"Miss Pope if you are ready to leave we are taking all the congressmen and dignitaries out of the hotel. The president and his staff are already safely inside the White House."

Olivia hid her disappointment that she didn't get to see Fitz before he left. Olivia tried to remember the Secret Service agent's name, "Thank you William I am ready to go."

William was pale and thin if he turned sideways he might appear to vanish. However, his tall frame moved with a quiet confidence that only someone secure in their own skin could manage. His eyes never seemed to shift focus from protecting whoever he was assigned to watch. "Miss Pope the president has a message for you."

Olivia paused as they prepared to leave the room. William was looking at her rather intently and walked to stand directly in front of her. Olivia felt unnerved when his hand reached out toward her. He slid a key in her hand then closed her palm. "Do not lose this key; never tell anyone that you have that key. If you need to see Fitz speak to me or Tom only, and lastly I am ordered never to leave your side. I am your unofficial agent. Giving your relationship with the president your safely is important to maintain."

* * *

William remained still when Olivia moved back slightly, "You're afraid for some reason why? I hope it is not because I tend to be rather focused when on duty. Nobody could ever accuse me of being relaxed about my work. I know you rather have Tom but he is protecting the president. I assure you Tom trusts me to protect you Miss Pope."

Olivia closed her notebook, "A man I never met before is being trusted with a secret that could earn him millions for a book deal, ruin my and Fitz's life and bring down a presidency, why shouldn't I be nervous. I know Tom I don't know you."

William looked confused before his blank expression returned, "This is unexpected, I thought Fitz told you everything, he never told you about me."

Olivia shook her head slowly, "No, who are you and what is your connection to the president?"

* * *

William suddenly looked, sad, "The only answer I can give you is that I am nobody. Not a soul alive would miss me if I was gone. That is why the president chose me to protect you. I'm expendable and he knew you would worry if I had a family. However you have nothing to fear, I will protect you no matter the cost. I owe Fitz that much."

Olivia grabbed his hand startling him, "That's not true, if Fitz put you in charge of my safely then you are at least trusted by him and he is not a man to trust easy. So no you are not alone. If Fitz trusts you then so do I. That now makes two people. If you keep this up you will have a dozen people who will send you Christmas cards, I am sure of it."

William returned Olivia's grin. "OK now I am starting to understand a few things. That poor bastard he never had a chance one you started talking. You clearly like taking in strays but I am not one of them. I spend Christmas alone without weeping, drinking, or feeling sorry for myself. Save your pity for someone who wants or needs it."

Olivia smile brightly, "I am not offering pity but friendship. Would it be so bad having friends? Besides if you're willing to jump in front of a bullet for me least I can offer is eggnog."

* * *

William shook his head, " Don't mind me I am in a reflective mood. Today was crazier than normal. I was hunting the sniper. That sniper outside took a few shots at me before he fled. Anyway, it's time to go, your bags are already in the car. The rest of your things have already been sent ahead. If you need anything let one of the agents know."

Olivia blinked, "What do you mean, where did you take my things, you're not taking me home?"

William smiled and winked at her, "No Miss Pope I have been instructed for your own safely to bring you and your friends to stay in the White House until further notice. You will be sleeping in the Lincoln bedroom, don't worry they changed the sheets. Fitz might have even bought you new ones."

Olivia followed William out of the room wondering has Fitz lost his damn mind. A few minutes later as the White House coming into view she knew Fitz wasn't kidding. After going through security she was lead to the Lincoln bedroom and her things was hung in the closets and in a dresser.

* * *

After everyone had gone William was the only one who remained. "I need to go speak to Tom he is my supervisor. BTW tonight you will need that key, keep it close."

"What will I need it for, am I going somewhere?" Olivia asked as William turned to leave the room.

"Miss Pope, Cyrus has arranged for you to chair a meeting regarding your project for the president. It is in two hours. Someone will bring you to the meeting room. Don't lose track of time it is important." William left the room closing the door quickly behind him.

Olivia went into the bathroom and inside was a single red rose. On the card written in Fitz's tidy hand writing with one word "Soon."

* * *

Olivia undressed and jumped in the shower. If she had a big day of meetings she needed to let the water wash away the stress. "I need a professional massage."

Suddenly her shower door swung open and a nearly naked Fitz appeared beside her, "Your wish is my command. I may not have professional training but what I lack in training I will make up in enthusiasm. If you want me to stay that is. Sorry I could not give you notice, but a meeting is delayed so I decided to see you instead."

Olivia smiled at the view, "Mr. Grant you are very much hired. Join me the water is just perfect."

His eyes never left her's as he slid off his boxer briefs and stepped into the shower. "You look amazing Livvie but then you always do. I Love you with everything I have, thank you for not sending me away" Fitz slowly began to rub her shoulders.

"i Love you too Fitz." When Fitz's lips latched onto her swollen nipple Olivia didn't care about her conference or anything else beyond these tiny four walls. Her promise not to lose track of time will not be as easy to keep as she originally thought.


	41. Chapter 41 Dig Two Graves

**Sorry for the update delay my illness stuffed up everything. Funny thing, my parents locked my writing laptop in the closet until I finished all my University work I had piling up when sick. Was unneeded I always do my homework first before my hobbies. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Hollis sat in his office staring at the plate of Sushi sitting in front of him. He had been grilled by the Secret Service for over 24 hours. Nothing had gone as planned; this should have been a simple contract killing of a judge. Now the news was claiming the shooter intended to kill President Grant. How the hell did they come up with that conspiracy? President Grant was not even on the official guest list. Hollis knew the truth didn't matter. A plot against the President sold more newspapers then a plot about killing a judge.

He shook his head as he watched the news. They even had reenactments of the President standing in a darkened staircase holding a pistol with the Secrets Service. Anyone who knew Fitz would stand far away from him and his gun. Fitz couldn't hit the side of a barn even if he was standing in it, "Die Hard Grant my ass" he muttered.

His contract killer Becky went Rambo outside the hotel when the army showed up. He knew he was looking at prison if they found her. She would serve him up on a platter to avoid being locked in a hole but thankfully she escaped. He and everyone else at the wedding was questioned all day by the Secret Service. They wanted to make sure that the shooter was not working with anyone at the wedding. He and the rest of elite left in 24 hours, but he was sure the Secret Service was still busy tasering the hotel bus boys.

* * *

He was released with the rest of the wedding guests at 6am this morning. After going home to change he came directly to the office. Hollis forced himself to remain calm. He was not going to run making everyone suspicious. It would only lead to him being found in some crappy Mexican hotel with his hair dyed and his finger prints filed off. If they can find Saddam Hessian in a hole in a ground they can find him. He was not poor so he didn't need to flee. Guilty people who don't have a team of lawyers run.

He promised himself a Getty's burger to celebrate his release. He told Trix to have one delivered. However he was looking at fish and rice with wasabi on the side. Curling his lips in disgust he picked up his phone calling his secretory Trixie. People wondered giving his love of beautiful women why he hired Trixie. She is as ugly as a lamp you find in yard sale but she was loyal and that's something money can't buy.

"Trixie I have a question for you, why is a plate of tuna on my desk? It's so raw I think it's still trying to swim. I requested a Getty's burger. I assume this is your way of putting in your resignation letter. Otherwise the only other option is that you had a stroke so was not in your right mind when bought me California Rolls."

* * *

Trixie came into his office and closed the door and for once looked right at him rather than the floor.

Her breathing shook a little before she spoke, "I don't think your burger would be good for your health today Sir. You're eating my lunch I made myself. I disposed of your burger before it reached you. After your project for the wedding went pear shaped you made a few enemies that want to collect."

Trixie handed him a phone number to his labs in Virginia, "I received word that the Getty burger sauce would come with an extra kick this morning, so I sent it to our quality control testers. It had enough cyanide to kill a horse. I decided to offer you my lunch instead I knew it was safe if not to your liking."

Hollies stared at Trixie. He never told her about his plans for the wedding that went so horribly wrong. He never included her in any of those sorts of things, he always saw Trixie as a girl scout. She clearly knew enough to have him dragged out of his chair in leg irons. He was not sure what she intended to do with that information.

* * *

When a short knock came from the other side of the door Trixie walked over and let in a small strikingly attractive woman. Trixie eyed him thoughtfully. "You have more friends then you know, I didn't get hired by human resources just because I can type and make sure your burgers are never cold. I'm sorry about your visitor; it's out of my hands."

Trixie left the room leaving him alone with the stranger slowly walking toward his desk.

Hollis looked up in shock "Who are you?"

She smirked and leaned on his desk "My names does not matter. However, I am the person who made sure Becky won't be testifying. I also convinced your greedy PI to leave town to raise pineapples in the Far East. The people I work for are not happy Hollis; this operation of yours was far too messy and put you under a microscope. I am for lack of a better term a cleaner. However they are happy about one thing, it let us get to you and your company."

Hollis did his best not to focus on the gun she pulled from under her jacket. He knew even if he pressed the security button they would not get here in time. "Are you here to kill me for revenge or are you looking for a payoff? I am very wealthy more than even my ex-wife bottom feeder lawyers know. I will double whatever your boss is paying you."

* * *

The woman shook her head, "Not everything is about money or revenge don't be so melodramatic. No it's a gift. This is one of Becky's guns used at the wedding shooting. She felt so guilty about becoming a Militant member of "Occupy Wall Street" that she killed herself. She left a suicide note in her own hand of course explaining how she hated Grant."

Hollis tried to avoid looking afraid but his heart was hammering so he gave a disinterested shrug, "How did she kill herself? Did she stick her head in an oven or did she swallow a bottle of lye?"

The brunette opened an Ipad with a picture of a recycling center. "She jumped into a trash compactor at "Green Earth" recycles. A rather symbolic move don't you think? She is the size of a tin can so no open casket funeral for Becky. Also the PI never made it to Bali, his plane crashed in the ocean. Maybe he'll find Amelia Earhart down there."

Hollis Doyle heard enough to know she was trying to scare him. However, he was not a man easy to scare. This office is his ball-field and he had home field advantage. If she wanted him dead he would be dead already. It was time to get to business. "OK enough gory details, you showed how bad ass you are so what do you want, a cookie?"

* * *

She put the gun in a box then locked it. "The gun is the only solid link between Becky and you. This piece of metal is all that keeping you from living Shaw-shank Redemption in prison. Tell me you how you intend to keep prisoners from making you a village bike? Will you offer them bribes or hope you're too long in the tooth to be tempting?"

Hollis ignored her comments and held up his hand to take the gun, "You said it's a gift, you should have at least wrapped it in a bow."

The woman pretended to look startled and backed up wagging her finger, "I'm sorry you misunderstood. This is a gift for my bosses not you. It's our insurance that you are a cooperative business partner."

Hollis sighed in frustration, "Care to share the name of company I clearly will be working with soon?"

The woman smiled looking almost predatory. "You will know that soon enough. But I will give you a hint how is your Mandarin? They will accept Cantonese also but not with any joy. My bosses view Cantonese as a low class dialect. It's a bit like your southern accent identifies you as an uneducated "Red Neck" to anyone north of the Mason Dixon line."

* * *

Hollis stood up to beat the fake tan of the woman. He did not believe in hitting woman but for her he would make an exception. Her threats be damned he had enough.

She pulled a gun from her jacket forcing him to stop moving, "Here I thought men from the south were all honor bound never to hit a lady."

Hollis glared at her, "When a lady comes in let me know, I don't put you in that category. Enough now tell me what the hell do you want from me?"

The woman handed him a card with a phone number, "Call them every Monday morning at 9am. They will tell you which projects your science department is working they want you to send to them. Give them whatever they want and everyone stays golden. Don't and its jail and not the tennis court kind. We will make sure of that.

She walked over and placed the gun in her carrying case. "Oh my bad did I say this is the only gun we have from Becky, we have them all. Just in case you're thinking of shoving me out a window before I make it out the building."

* * *

The woman smiled, "We tried for years to control your corporation but you won't sell or take a partner. Your computer firewalls are impressive so far impossible to breach. We can't even find senior staff in your company to bribe; they are so damn loyal to you. We were prepared to do almost anything to get access to your research labs."

Moving to his table she picked up a picture of Hollis's best friend. "But then your friend got in trouble and you wanted to help. Your friendship made you so stupid and sentimental that you hired Becky to kill the judge for him. Frankly after all that weeping over your friend I was sure a commitment ceremony was in the works between you two."

She glared at Hollis contempt in her eyes, "You should have just let your friend's company fail. Selling bullet proof vests to soldiers that don't work, how sick is that. He deserved what he got. However, you wanted revenge against the Judge in his trial rather let him deal with his own fuck up. You forgot the golden rule of revenge."

When the woman left the room Hollis looked out the window. He knew she was right. The golden rule was simple but painful; when going on a quest of revenge always dig two graves because you will be in one of them. With a sigh he got up and opened his 40 year old bottle of scotch. "What the hell, I had to open it some time."

He sat in his chair the rest of the day refusing all calls and visitors. He wished they killed him, this was worse. He has lost his freedom and become yet another chained dog in the yard begging for scraps. He sat there all day until the sun sat and all he had for company was silence.


	42. Chapter 42 Epilogue New Beginnings

**I hoped you enjoyed the story. The sequel to this story will be posted soon. Thanks for reading and for the amazing reviews.**

 **A Month Later**

Olivia tried to stretch; she opened her eyes to the sun peeking through the dark curtains. Her first act of the day was foiled by a pair of protesting arms holding her tighter as she tried to move. She grinned when Fitz's blue eyes opened followed by his lovely smile. A week at Camp David alone with Fitz was so far an amazing adventure.

"Olivia for the first time in weeks I can hold you in my arms without worrying about Cyrus, the Secret Service or anyone else barging in demanding my undivided attention. I order you to remain in my arms for the rest of my life." Fitz said kissing her shoulder as he ran his fingers down her arm.

Laughing she tried again but he held firm, "Mr. Grant you do know I am a private citizen, and not a member of your government or the arms service, you can't even order me to eat green beans."

Fitz nuzzled her neck causing her to shiver, "How about I use my super powers to chain you to my bed strictly by the threat of denying you my very generous private parts for the rest of your life."

* * *

Olivia turned and smirked "You do know that only works on men right. Denying sex to a woman is like denying them manicures. It's a nice to have experience, not the air we breathe."

Fitz eyes turned a midnight blue before rolling on top of her, "Challenge accepted."

Olivia found herself swiftly being carried in the air before the shower door was opened by his foot. He pulled her inside closing the door behind him. "A shower really? We had a bed right there Fitz."

Fitz blushed as he turned the water on, "I need to exercise an image out of my head or I will start developing a phobia about shower sex. Don't even ask what I mean, trust me you don't want to know.

Olivia had seen Fitz naked before but there is something about watching rivets of water drift down his skin that had her wetting her lips. "Do your worse Mr. Grant I don't need you, I have my work."

* * *

Fitz put his hands behind his back and leaned forward. With just the top of his tongue he touched her neck before closing his lips to the same spot.

Olivia eyes slammed shut as the simple contact made her blood boil. She did her best not to get wet as his talented tongue and lips began to explore every part of her body neglecting her breasts and center.

He kept his hands firming behind him as he moved over her body. He had a knowing smile on his lips as she became unable to hide her gasps." You won't win Fitz I am half asleep here, but waste your time if you want."

Fitz grabbed her hips and wrapped them around his waist pressing her back into the warm shower wall.

"I guess it is my time to waste." he chuckled as he took a pert nipple into this mouth before moving to kiss her shoulder.

* * *

Olivia moaned as he slid inside her slick folds slamming her over and over into the wall with his hips. Her heels were riding above his ass as he used his hands and chest to keep her in place. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders gripping him with each thrust of his hips.

Olivia gave up trying to hold back her cries of pleasure as he touched every inch of her insides. "Come on Olivia tell me you need me, say it."

As she raced toward her orgasm she started to whimper against his mouth. She refused to say she needed him, she never felt safe saying she needed him or anything else.

Suddenly she was standing on her feet and Fitz had moved away his chest raising and falling quickly. She opened her eyes and looked into Fitz's sad one. "I guess you win Olivia, I was too close to coming so I had to stop. You may not need me but I will always need you and not just sexually. It's not a crime to need people Olivia."

They slowly stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Fitz didn't look at her and Olivia was afraid to speak. They both sat on the bed quietly. They knew this was not about their contest. It was her refusal last night to agree to go public about their affair. Fitz knew she was not running from him but the childhood baggage her father left her.

* * *

Olivia reached out and took Fitz's hands in hers. "You know what's funny. Your father never hit you, mine never touched me. We never went hungry, or lacked for anything. We went to the best schools but in the end that didn't make them good parents. Frankly what they did to us was worse than a belt they crippled us emotionally instead."

Fitz stroked her face, "I know part of this is my fault, I wish could be normal but I never will be. I will always be my fathers son and that is not a good thing for either of us."

Drawing in a shaky breath Olivia stared out the window, "When I look at what we have I am afraid to depend on it. I am afraid the moment I trust in our love someone will take it. I love you so much it scares me."

* * *

Fitz smiled at her, "I love you Olivia and you love me. We can't change our past but we can change our future. If you trust me then let me handle everything don't try to fix this. No matter what happens I promise as long as I am standing with you at the end then I am happy. You deserve to be happy Olivia. Let's make a new beginning together."

Olivia stared at Fitz his usually guarded expression open to her. Was happiness as simple as just letting yourself be happy? Fitz has told and shown her a thousands ways he was committed, all she had to do was say yes.

Olivia turned to face Fitz and stared at the man she loved. The love in his eyes shattered all the doubts in her heart. She took his hand and kissed it. " I love you. I am looking forward to being Olivia Pope Grant."

* * *

Fitz rolled on top of Olivia and kissed her so deeply she had to give him a courtesy tap to beg for air.

Grinning he sat them up tucking her between his leg resting his chin on her shoulder. "I promise you will never regret becoming my wife. I give you my word that you won't spend your days picking out bulbs for the White House Christmas trees. I never thought for a moment you wanted to sit in the middle of the woods making jam."

Olivia rubbed her nose to his, "As appealing as becoming Martha Steward sounds I have a more interesting idea, how about round two in the shower. This time I freely and fully admit I want you Fitz in every way possible before we even start."

Laughing he carried her back towards the shower, "Where is the contest then?"

* * *

Reaching down she circled her hand around his swollen erection, "Oh let's see, the contest is how long I can do this before you cry uncle and pin me to your waist."

Fitz groaned as her warm hand gripped him firmly, "My sweet baby, you never cease to amaze me."

As the water flowed over them Fitz knew this was a contest he was quickly losing not that he minded. Every moment he spent with Olivia was a contest worth losing. Spending the rest of his life with Olivia was and always will be his first prize. He would not have it any other way.


End file.
